Flame and Metal
by Nature9000
Summary: When Riza and Winry are abducted in a revenge plot against Roy, Roy and Ed must team up to save the women they love. Royai and Edwin. Please R&R Flames not needed. Rated T for some language. Final Chapter UP!
1. Remembering

Flame and Metal

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, I would have a lot of money.

AN: This is the first chapter, please read it and review. This will be my first Royai full-story fanfic. I have already written a songfic for the two, _The Party_ please read that and let me know your thoughts on it. Let me know what you think on this story as well, no flaming please, I'm too tired for those. This is a Royai and Edwin story, it is _not_ RoyEd. Flame and Metal signify the two teaming up of course, however, you knew that. It is Anime based.

I would also like to thank my new (and first) beta: Moonstarduchess for beginning to help out.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Remembering) 

Brigadier General Roy Mustang walked into his office and sighed when he spotted the large stack of paperwork on his desk, "How much is there today?" He muttered.

"You have one hundred papers to sign," Riza Hawkeye said from her desk, "you're ten minutes late by the way sir." Roy's eyebrow twitched as he looked over to his first lieutenant with narrowed eyes. He sighed as he walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. He gazed from his paperwork to look at Riza. He noticed the look in her eyes as she worked on her paperwork; she was always determined to finish her work.

"Hey, General, are you okay?" A voice said from the other side of the room. Roy shifted his gaze to his second lieutenant, Jean Havoc. Havoc had an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth, "I couldn't help but notice you were not working on your paperwork, sir." Roy groaned as Riza lifted her eyes from her work and looked at Roy.

"Sir, please finish your work," Riza said quietly but with a stern and forceful voice. Roy sighed and pulled a sheet of paper from the top of the stack. Havoc started to chuckle and stopped when he saw Roy lift his gloved hand in the air. Havoc quickly picked up his pen and continued his work. He knew it was wrong to try and irritate the General, angering Roy would only hasten the chances of getting burnt and Havoc did not want to get burnt. He also knew the consequences of angering the calm mannered lieutenant, Riza. She did not grow angry with ease and if you angered her, she would certainly make use of those guns she carried around.

"Hey, Jean," A voice beckoned from behind. Havoc turned to see Heymans Breda standing behind him munching on his morning donut.

"What do you need Breda?" Havoc asked.

"Who do you think would be deadlier, the General or Ed?" Breda asked. Havoc rolled his eyes; he'd seen both in action. Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist was a very young state alchemist, in fact he was younger than Roy when he became certified. He and Roy had both fought against each other in a test, during which Roy had the upper hand most of the time. Havoc remembered when Roy nearly fried the entire audience because Ed had hid behind them. Havoc looked over to where a meek voice belonging to a young man wearing glasses came from.

"I don't think we should discuss that here," Kain Fuery said.

"Either way I see it, the General and Ed would be equal," Havoc said. He looked over at the warrant officer, Falman who had said something.

"I think the General is more dangerous, but then again, Ed's the one doing all of the fighting," Falman said quickly.

"Hey, would you people kindly stop gossiping about my power?" Roy said as he stood up with his eyebrow twitching.

"Sorry sir!" They all exclaimed. They quickly quieted down when Riza stood up from her desk with her eyes closed.

"Please get to work," Riza said. Everyone quickly glanced down at the papers on their desk and soon pens were moving. Riza looked over to Roy, "You should get back to work as well sir." Roy said something under his breath as he sat back down at his desk and looked over to Riza who sat down in her seat as well. He sighed quietly as he watched Riza work on her papers. He knew she'd always follow him till the point he made Fuhrer, but what would she do after that. Roy shrugged off a forlorn look on his face, he knew she didn't like him dating all the women that he did. He also knew that the one woman he desired more than anything in this world, he could not have.

"Damn those fraternization laws," Roy said quietly. Havoc shifted his gaze over to Roy; he was seated closest to the General.

"Did you say something boss?" Havoc asked.

"No, get back to work," Roy said. Havoc nodded and looked over as Roy continued his paperwork. Havoc knew full well that Roy desired something more with Riza than what everyone perceived them as. Everyone saw Roy and Riza together on a professional level; nobody knew the truth of the matter. Havoc thought back to Maes Hughes, Roy's best friend who died some time ago. Maes was not the only one that knew both Roy and Riza before, in fact Havoc was one of Riza's best friends in childhood.

_-Flashback-_

"Jean!" A female voice called, Havoc turned to see his friend Riza Hawkeye run up to him.

"Hey Riza, how are you today?" Havoc asked.

"Oh, good, I just needed to get away from that house," Riza said with a sigh.

"Why is that? It wouldn't have anything to do with your father's student, would it?" Havoc asked with a smile.

"Oh! That guy is infuriating!" Riza exclaimed as she crossed her arms.

"What did he do this time?" Havoc said as he rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly. Riza always seemed to find something about Roy that she didn't like, but Havoc knew she was just covering up how she really felt.

"Well, he asked this one girl out for one thing," Riza said.

"Oh, do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Havoc asked with a grin. Riza looked up and blushed but then shook it off.

"What! No! What I'm saying is that he's always flirting around with these women, and asking them out constantly!" Riza exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're jealous," Havoc said as he took a piece of straw from his mouth. Roy was sixteen years old, he could ask a girl out if he wanted.

"I am not!" Riza exclaimed, "It just bothers me because it's every single week, a new girl!"

"So maybe those girls are dumping him," Havoc said.

"No, he's dumping them," Riza said quietly, "Then he asks some other girl out next week."

"Has he asked you out yet?" Havoc asked noticing once more the red tint that appeared on Riza's cheeks.

"No! I wouldn't go out with that lazy, flirtatious, ladies man! He's too…too…egotistical and-" Riza started to trail off naming every one of Roy's faults while turning red. Havoc had talked to Roy once about his choice of asking girls out, he didn't see anything wrong with it. Roy had told him it was to make this girl that he really liked jealous. Much to Havoc's observation and amusement, it appeared to be working, yet it seemed that Roy didn't know it was working. He looked to see Riza stop talking and sit down on the ground bringing her hands to her face.

"Riza, what's wrong?"

"It's not a girl that he's dating that bothers me,"

"If it's not his constant dating, then what is it?"

"H-He's leaving,"

"He's leaving? Where is he going?" Havoc knelt beside Riza and put his arm around her shoulders.

"He didn't say goodbye, Grandpa told me he left to join the military!" Riza broke into incoherent sobs and Havoc hugged her close and patted her back.

"Don't cry Riza," Havoc said, "He's not gone forever."

"Yes he is. I don't know why I care; I mean he's so infuriating!"

"Don't lie to yourself, and don't try to lie to your best friend, I know how you feel."

"What am I supposed to do? There isn't anything that I _can _do."

"Riza, if you were given the chance to follow him and protect him, would you?"

"I would do so without question!"

"Nice reaction," Havoc thought to himself. He smiled and looked into Riza's eyes, "Riza, you should follow him into the military. You've always wanted to protect the innocent and you've always desired to do what is right. I can tell you the reason Roy went into the military was because he wanted to change the military, he wanted to protect the innocent as well."

"I wouldn't be good in the military though."

"You have an excellent aim, of course you would be good in the military; you would be perfect!"

"Yes, but you don't understand, my dad wouldn't hear of me going into the military, not alone that is."

"Not alone?"

"I mean, he wouldn't want me to go in there, even though Grandpa could get me in I would be afraid to go all by myself."

"You say you would be afraid, no that's not possible. If that's a problem then it shouldn't be, Roy is in the military, your grandfather is as well!"

"Yes, but I wouldn't know where to find them…"

"Riza, if it's any consolation, I'll go with you. Besides, we can find Roy, and God knows that he needs our protection." Riza laughed and then smiled.

"You're right, he's nothing without us!"

"What are you two talking about?" A gruff voice behind them said. Riza and Havoc stood up and looked back in shock.

"Grandpa, it's you!" Riza exclaimed with joy as she ran and hugged General Grumman.

"Yes, well I couldn't help but overhear, Riza, are you considering the Military?" Grumman asked.

"I'll go in with her," Havoc said quickly. Grumman smiled at the two.

"You two wish to catch up with Roy don't you, we'll okay then, I'll see too it that you guys get tested for the academy as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much Grandpa!" Riza said happily.

"You feel so strongly about Roy, don't you dear?" Grumman asked. Riza's face turned red again as she quickly stood straight and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"No I don't! He's too aggravating! I just want to make sure he's okay, you know, as a friend!"

_-End Flashback_-

Havoc chuckled to himself as Riza glanced over to his desk, "Yeah, I know Riza, I'm getting to work!" Riza nodded and looked back to her desk; Havoc smiled and shook his head. Even now, Havoc knew that Riza loved the General. Ever since before they chose to go into the military, Riza must have loved Roy. Havoc wasn't entirely sure Roy knew her feelings, as he still dated other women, however less frequently than he did many years ago. Ever since the day Roy left to join the military, Havoc did not see Riza cry. Only one time since that day she'd ever come to crying after that day was during the Ishbalan war, when Roy nearly committed suicide. Havoc gritted his teeth and clenched his fists around the pen, an unnecessary war and an unnecessary attempt at suicide, thankfully Roy wasn't that stupid anymore.

-_Flashback-_

Havoc groaned as he watched the dust fly from the ground and another explosion was heard in the distance, why was this war taking place, they didn't need this bloodshed. They didn't need any of this. "Maes, why is this war happening?"

"I don't know, all I know is some officer accidently shot someone and now we're here fighting," Maes responded as he shifted his glasses.

"Damn, the Fuhrer could have chosen another route couldn't he? I mean come on, an endless bloodbath!"

"I know, it stinks, but there is one thing that could bring some happiness."

"What is that?"

"This!" Maes quickly shoved a picture of a woman in the face of a shocked Havoc "Isn't she beautiful! This is my girlfriend back home, her name is Gracia."

"Maes, believe me, I know about your girlfriend," Havoc sighed as Maes put the picture away.

"Glad to hear it, I'm going to find Roy."

"Okay." Havoc watched as Maes left the scene, he then stood and watched the bloodshed continue once more. He didn't know how long he stood there watching the death and body after body falling to the ground. His inner silence was broken when he heard his name shouted. He turned to see Maes run up to him.

"Jean, come with me." Maes ran off and Havoc quickly followed him to a hut where Riza was sitting on a bench.

"Riza, is something wrong?" Havoc asked noticing Riza with her hands to her face.

"It's Roy," Riza said with a loud sob, "That idiot…" Riza trailed off and became incoherent as she started to sob more.

"What's going on?" Havoc asked. Maes put his hand on Havoc's shoulder.

"It's Roy. Jean, he tried again," Maes said.

"What!" Havoc exclaimed. He remembered once before when Roy was ordered to kill the doctors, Maes stopped him from shooting himself. Apparently Roy tried to kill himself again.

"Jean, don't be mad at him," Riza said as she finally managed to regain control. Maes handed Riza a tissue.

"I'm going to talk to him," Havoc said as he turned around.

"Wait, go easy on him!" Havoc stopped walking and turned his head back with a smile.

"Don't worry; I won't do anything, by the time I'm done with him though he should be good old Roy." Havoc walked out the door and heard Maes comforting Riza some more. Havoc clenched his fists as he walked to a hut and found Roy inside.

"Hi Jean," Roy said. Havoc quickly punched Roy in the face.

"That's for trying to kill yourself," Havoc said, "And this is for Riza." Havoc punched Roy harder in the abdomen. Havoc took out a tissue and wiped off some blood that was dribbling from Roy's mouth.

"I'm…sorry?"

"Roy, you are an idiot. Have a seat." Havoc pushed Roy down in a chair and pulled a chair for himself to where he sat down and looked at Roy who held his stomach. "Roy, do you understand why I just punched you?"

"I guess it's because I tried to kill myself."

"Close, very close. Try again."

"It affected Riza?"

"Good answer! Yes, listen here, Maes is your best friend, I'm your friend and when you try to kill yourself, we are hurt. Yet, more importantly, Riza is devastated because of your suicide attempt!"

"It affected her that badly?"

"Yes, do you think that just because you have to kill that it means you need to die?"

"Well…"

"Shut up and let me talk. I'm not above hitting you again." Roy winced in response, "Do you know what I see every day? Do you know what Riza and Maes see every single day out here on this death infested land? We see the same thing that you see every single day. The only thing that brings us back to reality, back out of a depressed state are those around us, those who care about us, those who love us. Maes has a girlfriend back home, I see her picture every single day, and don't tell me for a minute that you don't!"

"It does bring a smile on my face."

"Yes, and that's because it's something pleasant to see. IT's something that makes Maes happy and he knows that if something were to happen to him, that woman would be completely devastated. He wouldn't want to see tears on her face; he wouldn't want to cause her to live the rest of her days trying to dry her eyes that will never dry. So he continues to push on, he continues to live, to survive in these times!"

"Yeah, that's admirable." Havoc hit Roy on the side of his head, "Ouch."

"Don't you see where I'm trying to get here?" Havoc took a breath, "Do you know what I just saw? Do you know what I just heard? The bitter tears of my best friend, the woman that you love. I also saw what looked like something glistening in Maes's eyes."

"They were crying?"

"Damn it Mustang!" Havoc once more hit Roy on the side of the face, "Of course they were!" Roy looked over to see that now Havoc himself looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Do you know the fear that you give us when we realize that you try to commit suicide? More importantly, do you even realize what that does to Riza?" Neither man could see both Riza and Maes peering into the doorway of the hut, their eyes widened when they saw Havoc stand up with his gun. "I am one of your close friends, I see bloodshed every day, I cant stand to see my best friend cry over your dumb selfish actions. We all have killed people who did not deserve to die, there is only one hope in this pathetic time that we have to survive, and that is each other. If you are going to continue doing this, then I will end your life right now."

"Wait, no Havoc!"

"What, you don't want to die?"

"I-I"

"Then I'll end my own life, this suffering's gone on enough." Havoc turned the gun toward his chest.

"Jean!" Roy quickly stood up and grabbed the gun out of his hand. Roy's eyes were wide with fear.

"Now, how did that feel?"

"Don't do that…"

"You were afraid, you're angry, you're hurt, that's how you feel right?" Roy nodded his head. Havoc crossed his arms, "I'm not nearly as close to you as Maes or Riza I'm sure, but let me tell you this one thing Roy. That fear, that anger, that pain that you felt, it's only heightened when it comes to them. The fear and pain felt by Maes may be more, but what you put Riza through Roy, what you put that woman through…It's only ten times worse than what you just felt right there, that woman doesn't want to see you die. She's precious isn't she? She's sweet and someone who doesn't deserve pain like that, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes."

"Good, now, tell me if you're going to attempt to use selfish actions again and cause her this pain." Havoc cracked his knuckles to make it evident that he would hit Roy again if needed.

"I will never, I will become Fuhrer and I will make sure this battle never happens again!"

"That's a good reaction, I hope you know that you have three people who care about you and will follow you until you reach that goal."

"I believe it."

_-End Flashback-_

Havoc glanced up to see Fuery, Breda, and Falman were absent. They finished early and left. Havoc finished his work as well but stayed just to keep Roy in line and remind him to finish his work before Riza got mad.

"Havoc, you can go home now," Roy said.

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure you finish that work and don't make Riza upset by holding her any later than she wants to."

"She can go home whenever she wants."

"Havoc, you're keeping the General from his work, go home. I'm perfectly capable on my own," Riza said. Havoc smiled as he stood up and patted Riza's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know you are, just call it habit. Besides, someone's got to look after you if Mustang starts doing something completely stupid." Havoc looked over at Roy who narrowed his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean Havoc?" Roy asked.

"Never mind that boss," Havoc said as he brought two fingers to the side of his head and back down as he walked out the door.

"Whatever do you suppose he meant by that?" Roy asked.

"I don't know sir, just get back to work," Riza said knowing full well that Havoc was remembering the moment in the war that he had that talk with Roy.

"Yeah, I know," Roy said as he continued his paperwork. Riza sighed quietly as she glanced to the clock and back at Roy. She didn't know why Roy was always last to finish his work. She smiled, what did she see in that aggravating, infuriating man anyway. Roy was always acting stupid and somewhat egotistical, but she couldn't deny there was something about him that she adored. She found herself murmuring three words under her breath.

"Thank you, Havoc."

* * *

Great! Chapter one finished. The next chapter will be up, but Review! If you review I may be persuaded to put the next chapter up a lot sooner! 

The next chapter will consist of some action, we will see Ed doing something and Winry will be there as well, but what is it, I wonder...review, and find out when you see the next chapter! Remember, the more reviews, the quicker I update evil grin


	2. Visits

Flame and Metal

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, I would have a lot of money.

Discalaimer: I would like to think my beta, moonstarduchess for her help on this chapter.

Hey, there's 40 hits and only 2 reviews, come on, I know you guys can do better. Enjoy Chapter 2! Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 2 (Visits)

"Ed, I can't believe you smashed your arm again," stated a suit of armor. The blond haired alchemist wearing the red coat looked toward his brother.

"Look who's talking Al, you're the one that got your limbs all smashed to pieces," Ed said with a slight chuckle. The Elric brothers were on a train back to their hometown of Risembool to have their mechanic fix Ed up.

"Winry is going to be mad at you brother," Al stated clearly.

"Yeah, she'll just have to get used to it"

"You know she doesn't like it when you smash your arm like this."

"There isn't much I can do about it." Ed replied, wishing his brother would stop with the nagging.

"Maybe if you didn't try to take that guy on without thinking…"

"Can we talk about something else, Al?" he said in annoyance, finally fed up with hearing about how he should do this or that. Sometimes he wondered who the older brother was and who was the younger.

"What do you want to talk about brother?"

"I don't know; maybe how that stupid Colonel became a General!"

"You shouldn't talk about him like that. You know he may be better off than…"

"Don't you dare say dad; the Colonel is just as bad!"

"Oh, come on brother, you can't possibly mean that."

"One, I don't have a father, and two, the bastard Colonel is as bad as that man parading around as if he never left!" Al looked around and sighed as he saw heads turned in their direction.

"Brother, people are staring."

"So what, let them stare." Ed crossed his arms and looked around, "What, you haven't ever heard of a teenager cursing before!" Most of the passengers on the train looked away but one brave passenger did not.

"Why is that shrimp talking about his father with so little respect?" The passenger said under his breath. Much to Ed's chagrin, he did hear. Ed stood up and flared his nostrils.

"Who are you calling as short as the temper that he has!"

"Brother, calm down, he never mentioned little in that context. Why can't we have a proper conversation without you acting uncivilized?"

"Who are you calling uncivilized? I'm more civil than half the people on this train." Ed narrowed his eyes as he pointed casually toward the frightened passengers with his thumb.

"Uh, hey brother look, we're here!" The train came to a halt and Ed picked up the box that held the shattered pieces of Al's armor, including Al himself.

"Why did Armstrong not come along this time? Doesn't he always?"

"I thought you would have preferred to not have him along?"

"As creepy as the guy is, I find it easier when he can carry you around."

"Oh yeah, you can't do very much with only one arm." Ed narrowed his eyes once more as he walked off the train. "Oh and when we get to Winry's you better put me down. With one arm you can't really catch the wrench that she's bound to throw at you."

"You can stop now Al. I'm not that useless." Ed walked to the door of Winry's home and knocked. A short elderly woman with grey hair stepped outside.

"Hello Aunt Pinako!" Al stated.

"Al? What are you doing in a box . . . again?" Pinako asked. She looked to Ed and smirked. "Hey Shorty, did you mess up your arm again?"

"Who are you calling short mini hag!"

"Who do you think you little ant!" Al sighed as Ed and Pinako exchanged insults. It was not long before they all went inside. They noticed a blond haired girl in a white tank top and shorts walk down the stairs.

"Winry, how are you?" Al asked. Winry gawked at Al and glared at Ed.

"You idiot; you ruined your automail again!" Winry exclaimed.

"Yeah, we had a little problem," Ed said with a huff. He noticed Winry staring at the air that now replaced Ed's entire automail arm. He saw Winry throw a wrench and caught it but did not catch the second wrench that slammed into the side of his head. "What do you think you're doing?" Ed screamed.

"What about you Ed? Does my automail mean nothing to you?" Winry stated clearly.

"I think I'll leave you boys to Winry," Pinako said with a smirk as she walked away.

"Hey, get back here you evil mini-hag!" Ed exclaimed.

"Well General Mustang did warn Ed not to overdo himself in that fight," Al stated.

"That bastard didn't even come along. If he'd came along the outcome might have been different," Ed said.

Winry hit Ed again, "What was that for!"

"Because you're an idiot! You see Mr. Mustang more than you even see me. Maybe I should teach him to make automail," Winry said.

"Why do that, I don't want to see him at all!"

"Well then maybe if he does your automail then you won't break it so much!"

"I have no control over whether it breaks or not!"

"Oh, I see, and here I thought you broke it on purpose!"

"Just get to work on my automail will you!"

"With that attitude you can do it yourself!" Winry crossed her arms and turned around. Ed sighed and his voice grew calm.

"I'm sorry Winry; it's just that…please fix my automail."

"Why should I? The second I do you're just going to leave and break it again."

"No, I won't! Winry, I don't really have anywhere to be. So I'll stick around a little longer."

"Brother, you know we have to report back…" At that, Winry left the room.

"Al, no, Mustang doesn't care when we get back as long as we get back," Ed responded, "And if he does, then he'll just have to get over it. I'm sure the great and almighty Flame Alchemist can handle a little wait."

"You should seriously stop talking about him like that," Al said, "Especially if you're ever around Riza."

"She doesn't care…" Ed huffed as Winry walked back into the room with another automail arm, "How did she already have that done?"

"I assumed you'd be back, you were just here last week," Winry said.

"You're assuming I didn't grow any?"

"Have you drunk any milk?"

"Two words…Hell…No."

"Mr. Mustang called a couple days ago and said you were going off on some big fight and you might be coming my way anyway. I figured I should make another one just in case."

"Yeah, like he cares any. He's just a Colonel with a God complex." Winry and Al shook their heads. Ed screamed as Winry walked over and attached the automail arm to Ed, "I wasn't ready!"

"You deserve it, you should really consider Mr. Mustang with better terms," Winry said.

"I don't see how you care at all Winry," Ed said, "You're constantly complaining about him."

"I've come to terms with my parent's death; he only did what he was ordered to do. There was nothing he could do about it." Winry thought back to the time she finally started action more civilized toward Roy.

-_Flashback-_

Roy sat in his desk chair as Winry burst through his door, "We need to talk!"

"Why is this so hard?" Roy said silently as he gestured his subordinates outside. Though it wouldn't matter, every time Winry came to discuss the reason Roy killed her parents she always yelled loud enough that everyone else could hear. It was almost as if she wanted them to know and remember what he had done, almost as if she wanted him to continue to feel the pain. Roy looked to Winry with a sigh as his subordinates left the office, "What do you need?" Roy asked knowing full well what Winry wanted.

"Why did you do it? You took my parent's away from me!" Winry exclaimed.

"I had no control over it, I could not disobey orders."

"Like hell you couldn't!"

"I had a hard time over…"

"Don't give me that! Ed's right you know!" Roy winced at that comment but his face gave off no emotion other than sadness.

"I know full well what Fullmetal thinks of me."

"He thinks you're a bastard, and that's what you are! You're incapable of feeling! You just do whatever pleases you!" Outside the room Havoc rolled his eyes, he was annoyed that Winry constantly did this to the Colonel almost every week it seemed. He looked over to see Riza, she looked relatively upset, he understood why of course. Havoc was annoyed that Ed constantly cursed Roy when Riza was around, but Ed still had some sense of control and care, he didn't do it to the extent that Riza was more than just merely annoyed. Winry however gave Roy a piece of her mind every week, she never let Roy forget and she never let Riza forget. Not only that, it brought up harmful memories for both of the two. Once more he heard Winry shout another curse causing Riza's body to shift uncomfortably. Havoc took out his cigarette and tossed it in a trashcan as he stood up.

"What are you doing Havoc?" Riza asked.

"Relax Riza," Havoc said as he pushed the door open.

"Lieutenant Havoc, what do you need?" Roy asked as Havoc walked in the room and grabbed the back of Winry's shirt.

"With all due respect sir, go to Hawkeye, I'll be out in a minute." Roy noticed the look of determination in Havoc's eyes, once again for what seemed like the second time, Havoc was upset. Roy stood up from his seat and walked out of the door.

"Sir, please let me go," Winry said. Havoc ignored the girl's comment and set her in a chair.

"Have a seat."

"What's going on?" Winry looked at Havoc as he pulled a chair toward the other side of the desk and put his hand on his forehead.

"You have _no right!" _

"No right about what?"

"To treat Roy how you treat him, constantly, every single week."

"But he-"

"No buts! Just let me do the talking here, okay, I'll talk and you answer if I want you to, got it?"

"Y-yes sir, I understand."

"Good!" Havoc put his hand on the desk and looked Winry in the eyes. From her perspective it was like looking into the eyes of a raging bull, she knew Havoc well but she didn't remember him ever losing his calm demeanor. She wondered if it might have been her fault for this.

"What are you going to say?"

"Listen here, every blasted week you waltz right in here without concern of anybody's feelings and accuse Roy of killing your parents in cold blood. Do you understand? Nod your head." Winry nodded her head in silence, "Do you realize the trauma he went through that time or for the matter during that entire timeframe?"

"N-no sir, I do not."

"I didn't think you did. Two of my best friends were with me back then, and we knew Roy and we were close friends with him. There was this woman who was closer to him than any of us could ever hope to be. When Roy killed your parents, he nearly killed himself; well needless to say, our mutual best friend Maes Hughes stopped him. Then again he tried to kill himself and this woman, she was tortured and tormented and I had to slap him into reality. This woman was and is still in love with him, even if he doesn't know it. Do you know who this woman is?"

"Not really."

"The woman is Riza Hawkeye!" Outside the room, Riza was closest to the door and she jumped when she thought she heard her name.

"You mean…"

"Yes, and whenever you waltz in here, you not only remind Roy of all that pain, the very pain that caused him to want to kill himself, but you give Riza that same exact pain. Do you understand that if Roy wasn't ordered to do what he did, that it never would have happened?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"So whose fault was it?"

"N-nobody's fault, Mr. Mustang isn't at fault because he was ordered to do something he didn't want to do."

"Good response, it's hard to forgive someone, and you don't have to, I only ask that you be a little more civil toward Roy, he and Riza have it bad enough. Now are you going to come in here and scream your head off and cause my friends pain anymore?"

"No, I'll stop being so mean to Mr. Mustang." Havoc smiled at this and stood up; he helped Winry out of the chair and patted her back.

"You're telling the wrong person, kid." Winry nodded as she and Havoc walked toward the door and opened it. Roy was standing on the other side of the doorway and was caught by surprise when Winry ran to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mustang, I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Roy said, "I'm the one who should be sorry." Winry let go of Roy and shook her head.

"No, don't say that, you couldn't do anything about it. I'm the one at fault for continuing to open harsh wounds and cause you and your friends so much pain! I didn't know, I really didn't know! In fact, I'll leave you alone about it, I know it's wrong and I'll try to be more civil toward you."

"It's okay maybe you should go now; Ed's coming this way soon to give me a report on something. I don't think he'd want to see you actually being _nice _to his superior." Roy smirked and patted Winry on the back. Winry nodded and smiled.

"You know, he thinks a lot more of you than he shows, I'm sure of it."

-_End Flashback-_

"Winry, are you just going to sit there with a smile on your face the whole time we're here?" Ed asked as he placed a hand on Winry's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ed, I was just remembering something," Winry said.

"What was it?"

"Nothing Ed, it was nothing."

"It was something. Why can't you tell me?"

"I don't feel like it, that's why."

"Fine, be that way."

"Don't you two have anything better to do than argue?" Al asked.

"Sure we do. I just remembered that I should go back to Central for something!" Winry said quickly.

"Great, for once you're the one going to central when we arrive…"

"Well, you leave me behind all the time!"

"Wait, what are you saying, that has a hidden meaning doesn't it!" Pinako walked out of another room and smiled.

"I need you boys to stick around here for a few days and help me lift some supplies that I need, also someone who can carry some heavy boxes and go down to the shop and get some heavy equipment."

"Can't Winry do that?" Ed sighed as Pinako shook her head.

"She's got things she has to do herself."

"I don't really want her going to Central alone."

"Why is it you are worried? It's not like there's anything to worry about in Central."

"I still see no reason she needs to go." Ed crossed his arms as Winry moved to answer the phone. When she hung up, she looked over with a smile.

"Well Ed, I just got a reason, I have a customer that needs me to give her some automail."

"Fine…Just make sure Mustang knows your there."

"Oh, I'll be just fine Ed!"

-------------

Roy had finished his paperwork and stood up when Riza did. He walked over to Riza and smiled, "Riza, would you mind if I walked you home?"

"I don't see why you need to, sir."

"I want to, and could you call me Roy? I mean, we are alone, it wouldn't be a problem would it?" Roy picked up Riza's coat and helped her put it on.

"Thank you sir and I suppose it's fine if you want to walk me home."

"Again, call me Roy."

"Fine,_Roy_, if you want to walk me home you can." Roy smiled as he followed Riza out the door.

"What do you think was up with Havoc today? He seemed a little distant, wouldn't you say?"

"I didn't notice anything, S-Roy." Roy chuckled softly at Riza's near mistake. She seemed so used to calling him sir all the time. Roy knew she couldn't help it, and he loved that about her, she wasn't perfect, yet she was perfect. "Is something wrong Roy? Do I have something on my face?" Roy shook his head as he noticed he was staring at Riza. Riza didn't mind him staring at her; she loved how his gaze felt. She loved everything about the egotistical jerk. She couldn't help it if it bothered her when Edward or Winry cussed at him. Much to her pleasure Winry stopped bothering him a few months ago. She pondered what it was that Havoc had told her that day.

"It's beautiful out here tonight Riza, just look at the moon." Riza looked up to where Roy was pointing at and saw a beautiful full moon.

"Uh, Roy, you don't mind if we take a little detour, do you?"

"Of course not, did you have something in mind?" Riza smiled as she grabbed onto Roy's arm and walked with him to the park.

"This is just something I've always wanted to do."

"What, go to the park?" Roy winced inside at the stupidity of that statement, but he smiled when Riza merely laughed. He loved how she laughed; her laugh was so soft and sweet. Roy looked down and saw a flower. She truly was as delicate as the flower that he saw, when she wasn't at work that is. He stopped walking and Riza turned to face him as he bent over and picked the flower. He stood straight and placed the flower behind her ear causing Riza's cheeks to turn a light red. "I just saw this flower and I thought of you."

"You know, I bet you say that to all the girls that you date."

"I do not!"

"Are you quite sure about that?"

"Yes of course."

"I don't know but I wouldn't put it past you doing such a thing." Riza laughed lightly again causing Roy to feel his heart jump in his chest.

"Those women are nothing but mere fan girls to me."

"Oh really, is that so?"

"Yes, they don't mean much of anything to me."

"I suppose that's why they never last long, and here I thought they were dumping you left and right."

"Now why would they be doing that?"

"You are an egotistical flirt."

"Hey, that's not fair."

"I would be willing to believe it is."

"Well, you're the one who's always serious, now why is it there are no men dating you?" Riza stopped laughing and frowned as they got to the door. She couldn't believe what Roy just told her. Did he assume she couldn't get a date because she was serious? Did he realize that actually hurt? Roy saw the look of anger flash in her eyes for a quick second.

"Thanks a lot…" Roy wanted to slap himself as he noticed the mistake. Guys were asking for Riza left and right, "I just wanted to wait for the right guy to come along. If it means that much to you then I'll go and find a date!"

"No! Riza, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry it was wrong of me." Roy stopped Riza and turned her around to face him. He looked into her eyes and let out a little smile. Her eyes were so beautiful to him. Riza felt her heart flutter as Roy released her.

"Its fine, sir, I'll see you at work in a couple of days." Riza turned around, walked inside her house, and closed the door. She leaned against the door as Black Hayate ran up to greet her. Roy stood behind the door and sighed as he turned around; this just was not his day. Roy groaned and cursed into the sky.

"Why can't I just tell her my feelings, why do I have to go and make some stupid statement like that? I'm the biggest fool on the face of this earth!" Roy put his hands in his pocket and walked away from the house unaware of the person hidden behind a tree.

"Correct you are Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, indeed you are the biggest fool on this planet."

* * *

Come on, Reviews my friend, more so and you'll see chapter 3. 


	3. Abductions

**Flame and Metal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, I would have a lot of money.**

**I would like to thank my beta, moonstarduchess for her help and suggestions so far. Read some of her stories, they are awesome!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 (Abduction)**

**"Hey, Short Fuse, wake up!" Pinako exclaimed. Ed groaned as he put his arm in front of his face to shield his eyes from the morning sun shining through the window.**

**"It's too damn early!" Ed exclaimed in response.**

**"Get your butt out of bed if you want to see Winry before she leaves!" At that Ed quickly leaped from bed and shot out the door and down the stairs where two people stared with narrow eyes. Winry's eyes were wide and a reddish glow appeared on her cheeks.**

**"Um, Ed, you're wearing nothing but your boxers," Al stated. Ed looked down and felt his cheeks turn hot. Ed quickly ran back into the bedroom to put on his clothes.**

**"He isn't always like this is he?" Pinako asked.**

**"No, usually the most skin I ever see is his belly showing when he sleeps."**

**"I see." Pinako took her pipe out of her mouth and sighed as Ed walked down the stairs. Winry shook her head and ran over to Ed.**

**"You idiot, you need to put on your clothes when you wake up! Don't you know how to dress?" Winry exclaimed.**

**"What was that? I could have sworn I heard this nagging voice somewhere." **

**"Brother, don't make Winry mad or else she'll…" Al was cut off by the sound of a wrench hitting a wall.**

**"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Ed exclaimed once more after ducking out of the way. Winry huffed and walked away.**

**"I'm going off to Central today and you have to stay here for a few days, the least you could do is show some common decency!" **

**"Just be sure you let the Colonel know where you're at." Ed rubbed the back of his head, he knew Roy was a General now but Ed still preferred to call him Colonel for his own personal reasons.**

**"Why? Are you worried about me?" Winry asked with a devious smile. "Now you know how I feel every time you leave!"**

**"Who said I was worried about you, just let the Colonel know you're there, if you do then he'll know why he isn't getting his report in a few days!"**

**"Okay, fine Ed, I'll let him know why you're not handing in your report you lazy slob."**

**"Who are you calling a slob?"**

**"Oops, did I strike something?"**

**"No."**

**"Whatever Ed, I have to go now or I'm going to miss my train." Winry stood up and walked off.**

**"Winry wait a minute!" Ed rushed to the door and watched Winry walking away in the distance, "You could of let me give a proper goodbye. Though for some reason…"**

**"Brother, did you have something else you wanted to tell Winry?" Al asked as he walked to Ed.**

**"No, there was nothing that I needed to say."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes I'm sure, I said all that was needed." Ed sighed as he walked to the living room and sat on the couch, he could smell Pinako cooking something good.**

**"Pinako's making some delicious food brother."**

**"Smells good, what is it?" Pinako's voice was heard from the kitchen.**

**"I'm making fried shrimp!" Al noticed Ed didn't jump at the obvious teasing insult. Instead of retaliating Ed put his elbows on his knees and hands in front of his face.**

**"That sounds great."**

**"Brother, is something wrong?" Al would normally be happy that Ed didn't retaliate, but this was an obvious sign of something that distressed him.**

**"No, there isn't anything."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah…"**

**"It doesn't sound like you are all right." **

**Ed took a deep breath. "It's nothing, really. I just didn't want to have to say goodbye to Winry."**

**"Why not brother? She would have wanted you to say goodbye and wish her well."**

**"I know, but it's not that I didn't want to do that."**

**"Then what is it?" Pinako walked into the living room and took off her apron.**

**"Are you worried about dear Winry?" Pinako asked.**

**"Is it that obvious?"**

**"You seem like there's something troubling you about Winry."**

**"I just have a bad feeling. There's just something in my gut that told me I should have gone to Central with her."**

**"She's a big girl brother, she can handle herself," Al said as he placed his hand on Ed's shoulder.**

**"I know, okay, I'm just worried."**

**"Ed, the breakfast is done, why don't you and Al come eat and then we'll go look for those materials."**

**"Yeah, we should do that brother. Everything will be okay."**

**"Don't treat me like a baby, I'm not one." Ed stood up and looked at Pinako, "And don't think I'm letting you off that easily about the 'shrimp' comment either!"**

**"Why whatever do you mean Edward?" Pinako grinned innocently as she stood up.**

**---------**

**Winry stepped off the train in Central and began to head towards the resident of her client. As she made her way to her destination, she looked into the sky and sighed, "Looks like it'll be a rainy day today." She opened her umbrella as the rain began to pour, an hour later she was sitting with her client.**

**"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice," the lady said.**

**"It was no problem Christine."**

**"How much shall I pay you?"**

**"Oh, you don't need to this time."**

**"I insist!"**

**"No, I'm doing it for free this time around." Winry smiled and put her hands up.**

**"Okay, you are such a nice girl, you know that right?"**

**"Thank you for the compliment."**

**"Will you be heading off? Perhaps you should stay until the rain dies down."**

**"No, I'll be fine by myself actually. Thanks for offering, but I have to visit a friend of mine. I need to talk to her about something."**

**"Really, well okay then, but is it so important that you must go against this storm?"**

**"Well you see, I did something harmful to her once, and I need to apologize to her."**

**"Oh, so she is a good friend of yours then?" Christine looked and noticed Winry's umbrella was a little ripped, "I should give you a better umbrella!" Christine walked out of the room and came back with a bigger umbrella.**

**"Oh, you don't need to do that Ms. I couldn't impose and it is your umbrella."**

**"Oh, I don't mind at all, I have another one." Winry smiled and took the umbrella with thanks.**

**"Yes, this friend of mine, she is a close friend. I guess you could say that."**

**"If your worried about how she'll perceive you after you wronged her then you shouldn't worry, true friends will forgive you and won't care."**

**"Well, I don't know, you see I didn't wrong her personally. There's this one guy…"**

**"So it's over a guy? Sweetie, remember, guys come and go but your friend will understand."**

**"I don't mean it like that! I don't like the guy like that, there's another…" Winry shook her head, "No, I just kept yelling at the guy that she likes and calling him names. I reopened old wounds for them and indirectly without my intention I hurt my friend in the process. It wasn't a one time thing; it was continual and over time as well. I'm sure she'll forgive me but I need to confirm it and physically apologize."**

**"I understand, well, I'm keeping you! Hurry on and talk to your friend, and I'm sure everything will be fine!"**

**"Thank you for your kind words ma'am." Winry smiled as she left and opened the umbrella, she was thankful for the new umbrella since the rain was pelting down even harder than it was before. Winry remembered Ed telling her to go and talk to Mustang while she was in Central, but Winry decided there were more important matters to attend to and the General would have to wait. She walked to Riza's home and saw General Grumman walking out the door.**

**"Why hello there Winry, how are you?" **

**"I'm fine, is Miss Hawkeye in?"**

**"Yes, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you!" Winry smiled as the kind old man walked off muttering something about age and great grandchildren. Winry reached to knock on the door only to find Riza staring at her.**

**"Hello Winry, how are you?" Riza asked with a smile, "Come in!" Winry nodded as she closed the umbrella and walked inside. Riza closed the door, "I don't recall the weather report stating it would be this bad."**

**"I'm surprised myself, it's been a while since it rained this much hasn't it?"**

**"Yes. Please sit down at the table. I have some tea out if you would like some."**

**"Yes thank you." Winry sat down at the table and Riza brought some cups over to the table and sat down as well.**

**"So did you need something?" Winry jumped as the booming sound of thunder burst through the house and the room lit up thanks to the lightning.**

**"Yes I wanted to apologize to you personally for how I treated the General."**

**"Oh, it's okay, you didn't need to apologize."**

**"Yes I do, it was wrong of me and if I was in your shoes then I would be as hurt as you."**

**"That's why Roy doesn't insult Ed all the time."**

**"What does that mean?" Riza smiled at Winry who's face begun to turn red.**

**"Simple, you love him correct?"**

**"What about you! You just said Mr. Mustang's name, you never do that!" Riza nearly blushed at the comment but sipped some more of her tea.**

**"I've known him long enough and before the military, so I can call him by his first name when around others."**

**"What was he like before he was in the military?"**

**"No different than he is now!"**

**"What does that mean?" Winry took a drink of her tea and jumped as thunder roared again.**

**"I haven't heard thunder so loud before." She thought a moment. "I take that back. I have but I still can't get used to it."**

**"Does it remind you of the war?"**

**"Very much so, but onto a lighter topic, you asked me how Roy is no different now than he used to be. To put it bluntly, he's a ladies man. He's egotistical, a flirt, an idiot."**

**"Your tone doesn't give off any dislike; if I didn't know better I would say you're as in love with Mr. Mustang as I am with Ed!" Riza choked her drink down some as her cheeks began to burn.**

**"I never said anything to that respect."**

**"Don't deny it Miss. Hawkeye, tell me the truth, do you love him?"**

**"Well if you must know…" Once more the room lit up and the thunder roared once more, the lights then went out, "Damn…A blackout." Riza stood up and walked over to the cabinets to search for candles when she heard a window shatter.**

**"Miss Hawkeye!" Riza turned around to see Winry staring at something.**

**"What is it Winry?"**

**"I thought I saw something run by the doorway!"**

**"It was probably just Hayate; it's nothing to worry about. At least it's daylight, so it's not so dark, we don't need candles do we?"**

**"No I think we're fine without candles. Are you sure it was just your dog?"**

**"Yes I'm sure." Riza then remembered that her Grandpa was just visiting to tell her how Hayate was doing, General Grumman was babysitting the dog.**

**"Ms. Hawkeye, what's with the look on your face?"**

**"Hayate's not here…"**

**"What!" Winry gasped as she heard another noise from inside the house. Riza pulled out her gun and slowly walked toward the edge of the kitchen.**

**"Winry, stay close to me."**

**"I'm starting to think I should have taken Ed's advice." Riza raised her eyebrow and looked over.**

**"What advice was that Winry?"**

**"He seemed worried about something, but I thought it was nothing to be concerned about. He told me to tell Mr. Mustang where I was and what I was doing."**

**"So I take it he didn't know you were going to visit me?" Winry shook her head, "Well that's just perfect."**

**"If you don't mind me asking, why are you whispering?"**

**"I'm whispering because there are seven people in my living room." Winry gulped silently.**

**"Is there any time to call Mr. Mustang?"**

**"No, there's no time, we just have to get these intruders out of my home. Simple as that, nothing to worry about…"**

**"Okay, but one thing." Winry looked out of the kitchen and shook.**

**"What?"**

**"In this type of circumstances, red eyes are very scary."**

**"****Ishbalians****, there's nothing to fear."**

**"I see you've noticed us Miss Riza Hawkeye," A voice said. Riza looked and saw a muscular man with brown hair, darkened skin and red eyes.**

**"I take it you're the boss of these guys?"**

**"Yes, they call me Frank, how are you today my lovely lady?"**

**"One,**_**never**_** call me that again, and two, who are you?"**

**"I'm the head of this family, that's all."**

**"What do you want?" Riza pointed her gun toward Frank and let out a threatening growl.**

**"We're just paying a visit to the Flame Alchemist's woman."**

**"I am not his woman."**

**"Don't lie to us, we saw you two together last night."**

**"What do you want with Roy?"**

**"See, you two are on a first name basis, isn't that sweet?" Frank took out a knife and lunged at Riza, Riza dodged the attack quickly.**

**"Who the hell are you?"**

**"My wife, my precious wife was taken from me!"**

**"O…k…"**

**"During the ****Ishbalians**** war, that man killed my wife. He took the one thing that meant the most to me, the one thing!"**

**"I see, and let me guess, you're going to do that to him?"**

**"Yes."**

**"How clique," Winry muttered. Frank looked glared at Winry.**

**"What was that?"**

**"Winry look out!" Winry looked back and nearly missed getting hit by a woman with waist length black hair.**

**"These aren't homunculi are they?" Winry asked.**

**"No Winry, they're not. They're worse," Riza stated.**

**"W-worse than homunculi, Ed told me about them, what's worse than them?"**

**"An****Ishbalians**** bent on revenge and the intent to kill, do you remember Scar?"**

**"Yes, I heard of him, is he one of these?"**

**"Hell no," Frank growled, "Don't compare us with the likes of that pathetic weak bastard!"**

**"I take it you don't think too highly of that man?" Riza asked with a smirk.**

**"Of course not, but that's none of your business."**

**"You do realize he's dead too, right?" Winry stated. Frank's eyes widened as he looked over to Winry.**

**"What?"**

**"He died."**

**"Winry, please stop talking now," Riza said.**

**"That man may have been an idiot, but he was still family to me!"**

**"He was family?" Winry gulped at Frank's response.**

**"He was my cousin. I didn't hate him, I just didn't like him, and now he's dead! I blame that Flame Alchemist of yours!"**

**"Roy wasn't the cause of his death, and don't even dream of touching him!"**

**"Oh we wouldn't dream of it," stated a sultry voice from across the room. The female that attacked Winry earlier came into view, "Call me Ginger." Riza growled and shifted the gun toward Ginger.**

**"I'm afraid I don't like the tone of your voice, **_**Ginger**_**."**

**"Oh, was that jealousy?"**

**"Now is not the time, Ginger," Frank replied. Riza looked in the living room and saw only three people other than Frank and Ginger.**

**"Miss Hawkeye!" Riza looked over and saw Winry trying to fight two people, she was about to help when she was tackled by the others in the room. She looked up to see Winry pinned against a wall by two men. Riza groaned and flipped out of the grasp of those on her. One person charged toward her yet she kicked him in the face. Riza heard someone laughing and looked over to see Ginger with her head back.**

**"What is so funny?"**

**"You pathetic fool, tell me, have you noticed the disappearance of the Fuhrer lately?"**

**"What?"**

**"Do you wonder what it was the Fullmetal Alchemist was fighting for?"**

**"What?"**

**"To protect seven vile lives, that's what he was fighting for."**

**"What the hell are you talking about?" Riza saw Ginger's nail grow longer and cut her face. Ginger licked the part of her nail that had blood on it.**

**"Ms. Hawkeye, that was from one of the homunculi that Ed told me about!" Winry called out, Riza looked over to Winry and raised her eyebrow. Ginger crossed her arms and chuckled softly.**

**"Yes, the homunculi known as Lust," Ginger said with a vicious smile. Riza's eyes widened. **

**"So are you able to comprehend this?" Ginger asked. Frank slowly stepped forward.**

**"There were seven homunculi and now there are seven ****Ishbalians**** who have the power of those seven homunculi. Could it be mere coincidence?" Frank's face came into view and one of his eyes quickly turned a pale white. He pulled out a sword, the one that once belonged to the homunculi known as Pride. **

**"What inhuman things have you done to them?"**

**"Nothing short of using a little power to absorb them into us, we're still humans mind you but we stole their power and killed them all. I must admit the Fullmetal Alchemist gave us some trouble." Riza didn't see the movement Frank made as he sliced Riza with her sword; she quickly turned and fired a shot at Frank. She then felt something shoot through her thigh and shoulder. It was not long before exhaustion gave way and she blacked out.**

* * *

** R &R please. now this thing has almost 92 hits and so few reviews, this is sad, how do I know how many people to thank for following this story along if no one reviews?**

**Now, this chapter came out pretty quick, quicker than expected I'm sure. The next chapter may come out tomorrow, we will see. **


	4. Father

Flame and Metal

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, I would have a lot of money.

I would like to thank my beta, Moonstarduchess for her help, she also added some things to the first letter and redid the Fuhrer's letter.

I would like to thank my faithful reviewer, soni13 for her reviews, they are an inspiration and keep me updating.

* * *

Chapter 4 (Father)

A day later Roy walked into his office late once again, Havoc looked up from his desk, "You're late sir."

"I'm late? What do you mean? Lieutenant Hawkeye isn't here."

"She's late as well, which isn't like her," Havoc said, "twenty minutes." Havoc stood up and sighed as he pointed to Roy's desk, "There's your paperwork, but I have a feeling you won't be working on it any today."

"Yeah, unless Riza shows up," Kain snickered. He quieted when Havoc looked over and shook his head, "Sorry."

"Just try to do your paperwork. I'll call Riza," Havoc said as he picked up the phone on his desk. "You wouldn't believe the storm we had yesterday."

"I live in this city Havoc. I saw it," Roy said as he sat down at his desk and took an envelope off the stack. Roy raised his eyebrow, "Hey, Havoc, have you seen the papers on this stack?"

"No sir, I didn't bother to look," Havoc said. He looked over and saw Roy hold up the envelope. It had a Homunculi symbol on it and beneath it was the Ishbalian flag.

"This doesn't make sense, why would these two things be on the same envelope?" Roy asked. He looked at the symbols and made note that five more minutes had passed without any sign of Riza. Havoc put the phone down and walked over to Roy's desk.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Havoc thought to himself. Havoc looked over to Fuery, Falman and Breda and gestured them to exit the office. They did so and Havoc looked at the envelope that Roy held tightly in his grip, Roy had a look of fear etched across his face.

"Havoc, I'm a bit weary on opening this," Roy said.

"I know you are, I wish I didn't have the feeling that I have right now," Havoc said. Roy stared at the envelope in his hand with a frown on his face.

"Riza's just sick or something isn't she?"

"Let's hope that's the case and let's hope she's not thirty minutes late, and did you just call her 'Riza' sir?"

"Havoc, you know my true feelings for her, and I messed up big time the last time I saw her."

"What happened?"

"I said something stupid. I told her the reason guys weren't dating her was because of her serious demeanor."

"Ouch, that does sound bad, but don't let it bother you. I'm sure she's over that," Havoc said.

"Forty minutes."

"What was that sir?"

"It's been forty minutes, Riza's forty minutes late."

"Oh, well I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Roy shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll have to have a talk with her about punctuality. Either way it's time to open this thing." Havoc nodded as Roy opened the envelope and slipped out a sheet of paper, his eyes widened. "C-crap…"

"What is it sir?" Roy read the letter out loud. Havoc's eyes widened and Roy's voice shook as he read the words on the letter.

_Dear Roy Mustang "Flame Alchemist,"_

_How are you, you filthy bastard? I go by the name of Frank. You probably don't recognize the name because you were too busy slaughtering my love during the Ishbalian war. I also bet you're wondering about the symbol of the Homunculi on the envelope, I'll let you know, there are seven of us here. Is that enough of a hint you filthy rat? Have you noticed the disappearance of the Fuhrer? I'm sure you have, it's been some time and it's been all around! We even let them know that he was gone. I know have the precious blood of that homunculi, yes, we the Ishbalian family claimed the powers and lives of those scum and we'll use their abilities to put you in despair you murderer! _

_You slaughtered my wife, the one thing that I loved more than anything in this world. Now I learn of the death of my cousin, Scar.__ You are nothing but dirt. You do realize that correct? Right now, your precious Riza Hawkeye and her darling sister are both in our very capable hands. We will do to you what you've done to us, only tenfold! We'll torture your beloved until the last of her breath flows from her mouth. Did you know how sweet her mouth tastes? Or have you seen her sweet, delectable body. _

_We haven't raped her would never do that to your disgusting woman, she's almost as disgusting as you __are__! We'll send you pictures of her as time goes on. I'm sure you'd love to see how she looks. We would love to see the look on your face as you see what we're doing to your precious woman. We've sent you a photo of our beautiful work. __We hope you enjoy._

Roy didn't bother to read the seven signatures; instead, he was tempted to burn the letter. He slammed the letter on his desk and brought his hands to his face. "Where's the picture Havoc?" The photo had fallen out of the envelope and Havoc picked it up off the floor.

Havoc was hesitant to hand Roy the picture but eventually did so. Roy looked at the picture and saw Riza tied to a pole of sorts, a rope tied around her waist and arms. Her wrists bound as well. She had a rag stuffed in her mouth and her clothes were torn, she had cuts and bruises on her face.

"Damn it all!" Roy exclaimed, he was so loud that the subordinates outside jumped, "Why the hell are they doing this!"

"I know it's hard to do, but you have to calm down. Think clearly, and what did they mean in that letter when they said 'sister' I wonder. Riza doesn't have any sister." The looked up to see General Grumman walk in the room.

"Where is my granddaughter? I came to tell her something important." Grumman stated. He looked and saw Roy's forlorn look, "What do you have there?"

"You shouldn't look sir, just go away for a moment please," Roy stated. Grumman nodded and was about to walk out when Havoc stopped him.

"Sir, do you know if there was anyone with Riza yesterday?" Havoc asked.

"Well, I remember leaving and I saw the young Miss Rockbell walking to her house, why?"

"No reason, thank you sir." Grumman nodded and left as Havoc turned to look at Roy.

"Winry was visiting Riza yesterday, is there any significance?"

"Winry looks slightly like Riza . . . Damn!"

"Uh, what's up Roy?"

"Havoc contact…No, I should do this…" Roy glanced at the photo and noticed a blond ponytail off to the side of the photo next to Riza's head. He winced as he reached for the phone.

-------

"It's been a few days, where is Winry?" Ed asked with his hand on his head.

"She'll be here brother, don't worry," Al said.

"It doesn't help that I felt bad enough when she left, I didn't think there was anything she had to do that would be more than a day's trip!"

"Calm down brother, you know, you worry about her too much."

"Don't talk to me about worrying, if anything happens to her…" Pinako looked into the room at Ed with a worrisome look.

"Ed, you have a phone call," Pinako said.

"From whom, is it Winry?"

"No, it's from General Mustang."

"Why would he be calling, tell him I'm not worried with what he has to say." Ed slumped in the chair.

"He says it's urgent and of utmost importance, you _have_to answer."

"If it's not about Winry…"

"It is about her, he won't tell me anything though."

"What!" Ed shot up and grabbed the phone. "What is it?"

"Calm down Fullmetal, well I have no right to say that when I myself can't keep calm," Roy said, from the other end of the phone. "Are you alone?"

"Why the hell do I have to be alone and what about Winry?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"Why!"

"Sit down."

"Why should I?"

"Sit down and shut up Fullmetal!" Ed quickly sat down noting the tone of Roy's voice; it was forceful, angry, hurt, and sad.

"Ed, is the Colonel mad at you?" Al asked.

"Al, I want you and Pinako to go to another room, please."

"Okay brother." With that, Al and Pinako left. Ed's voice calmed down somewhat and he could hear the sharp anger in Roy's voice.

"General Mustang, what are you so upset about?"

"That's the first time you called me by my real rank since I've been promoted Edward."

"That's one of the first times you've used my name. So what is the matter?"

"Riza's been kidnapped."

"Who did it?"

"I wish I could say the homunculi, but it appears that they are no longer able to do kidnap anyone."

"Roy, what do you mean by that?" Ed's voice cracked a little.

"They're no longer living."

"Don't tell me I failed…"

"What do you mean?"

"That mission I went on that you didn't want me to go on was to save the homunculi from falling to the hands of seven evil Ishbalians. Envy and Pride themselves requested my help."

"How did that come about?" Roy asked with surprise. He didn't think the Homunculi would ever ask Ed for help nor would Ed help them.

"Both of us had to swallow our pride," Ed said dryly, "They knew the danger these people posed and received notes telling of the power the enemies had. They knew they couldn't win alone so they requested my help. It took a while before I helped them."

"Those seven Ishbalians must have succeeded; I'm guessing they were Scar's family and the family of one of the people I killed in the war…Damn, why does my past keep coming after me?" Roy sighed with frustration.

"D-Roy, listen, it's not your fault. Remember that you were ordered we all know that!"

"It is my fault, I killed an Ishbalian female and their family is out to get me, taking the homunculi's powers was only one step. Now they're torturing Riza and Winry and sending gruesome photos of Riza to me!"

"Roy, it's not your fault…Did you say Winry?"

"Yes." With that, Ed hung up the phone.

"Al!"

"What is it brother?" Al asked as he walked into the room.

"I'm leaving; you are _not_to follow me. Stay with Pinako. Do you hear me? Stay with her."

"Brother, I'm not a dog."

"I don't have time to explain my reasoning or what's going on, but all I know is Pinako could be in danger and you must stay with her, okay."

"Are you sure?" Ed had already left the house and began running toward the train station. Al detected harsh emotions, namely fear, in Ed's voice. He understood that he should not follow Ed. He turned to Pinako and sighed, "What do we do now?"

"We wait. This has something to do with Winry. If Mustang himself called, then something else really serious must be happening. We would help them best by staying where we're at and not causing them any greater worry."

"You're right Aunt Pinako, it would probably be best, but I do wonder what exactly happened."

-------

Roy looked at the receiver and groaned, "Havoc, he hung up."

"I see, so what are we going to do about this?"

"We should wait; I think Ed may be on his way here. It will take about an hour."

"You do realize you're not calling him Fullmetal, right?"

"I can't do that right now, my mind is not in the proper condition. Besides, should it matter?"

"No sir, it shouldn't."

"No one else is to hear of this, I do not want anyone to throw themselves in harms way."

"It details what happened to the Fuhrer. Shouldn't something be done about that?"

"Let the higher ups know that it has been made my personal mission to avenge the Fuhrer."

"I can do that." General Grumman walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"What do you need sir?" Roy asked not in the proper mood to discuss anything with the General. Then again, who would want to talk to the grandfather of the woman you love when she was kidnapped.

"Do you know what we had been discussing a few days ago with the Fuhrer himself?"

"What is that sir?"

"The possibility of the Fuhrer's retirement and the person that he recommended for his successor and everybody agreed on a single person."

"Sir . . . now may not be the best time," Havoc said, "As you realize the Fuhrer has disappeared and right now is a troublesome time." General Grumman saw pain, anger and sadness in both Roy and Havoc's eyes and he merely nodded. He glanced at the paper on Roy's desk and at the clock noticing that Riza still wasn't back.

"I understand, by the way Roy, the Fuhrer left us with a letter for you." Grumman handed Roy the Fuhrer's personal letter to Roy and watched as Roy opened it then read the words.

_Dear, General Mustang _

_"You have most likely found out by now what my true identity really is. It matters not if any of your fellow higher-ups see this letter because by the time you read this I will be gone. They will find out a way to explain what will surely be my disappearance when it happens. _

_As much as I loathe writing this, my hate for our common enemy overrides the despicability that I have for you. This is a warning to you and those around you. There are seven Ishbalians that seek revenge against you from the war many years ago. It is the family of an Ishbalian schoolteacher that you killed during a raid. They are our common enemy. _

_They crave revenge upon you for your actions. Each of we homunculi received a note saying that our powers and lives would be taken and they would use our powers toward their means of revenge. They would take and torment the one or ones you love most. You are the only one that will be able to defeat them and though I will be gone knowing that they will be rotting pieces of flesh , or in your case, piles of ash, brings me to a realm of almost peace. _

_You know that the Fraternization laws have been lifted and I know, as well as many others, the way you feel for Riza Hawkeye. I must warn you that until you have disposed of the seven, stay away from her as well as anyone else that you hold in high regard. They are all in danger. If you do, the seven will use them against you. _

_Once again, swallowing my pride, no pun intended, Envy and I will ask for the assistance of Edward Elric and if we fail in attacking them then I say goodbye to you. I am sure the council will select you as the next fuehrer so I give this rat's ass of a country over to your hands. I name you my successor even though it's not my place to name you as such. _

_It has been said that we homunculi were incapable of feeling. It is a lie. In what could be my final moments, I say we feel fear and hate and I am sorry for my actions. Not for the actions that resulted in the deaths of soldiers and those filthy Ishbalians but for what may be the death of my fellow homunculi and myself in two days time. I also regret I won't be able to kill you or your precious love myself. If I can't do it then no one will._

_The enemy of my enemy is my friend. In this case, I chose them as my enemy and you as my friend. _

_-------- Fuhrer King Bradley_

Roy groaned and felt as though he was about to throw up, his hands tightened the grip on the paper. The date on the letter was over a week ago!

That meant the letter was written a few days prior to when Ed had the battle and went to Risembool, that was two days ago, "General Grumman sir, what took so long to get this letter to me?"

"Well you see Roy, the Fuhrer handed one of the other Generals the letter and the man put it on his desk and completely forgot about it until just recently."

"What is wrong sir?" Havoc asked.

"Havoc," Roy said quietly, "He knew, all of them knew they were going to die."

"What?"

"This letter is a warning, only it is too late, the warning came too late."

"What are you saying over there?" Grumman asked.

"Damn it, I can't believe this." They looked to see Kain look in the door.

"Sir, Edward Elric is here!"

"Good, send him in then. General Grumman, you have a right to see this, both letters. When you do, I want you to take these letters with my statement."

"Are you sure about what you're doing?" Havoc asked.

"There is no choice," Roy stated. Ed rushed into the room.

"What's wrong with Winry and Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Ed exclaimed. Grumman looked over with wide eyes.

"I repeat, we have no choice but to let him know," Roy said. Roy stood up and looked at General Grumman. "Sir, is it true that you considered me for the Fuhrer's successor?"

"Yes, you will be the Fuhrer when Bradley retires."

"Bradley won't be retiring," Ed said sadly. Roy looked toward the ground.

"Read these letters, but I am not showing you the photo," Roy said.

"What photo?" Grumman asked as he took the letters and read both of them. His mouth fell ajar, "I can't believe this, this just can't be right, my precious granddaughter…The Fuhrer…The military was under leadership of…" Roy then walked to Grumman and patted him on the back in order to comfort him while Ed read the letters for himself.

"I will tell you this; give these letters to the appropriate people, with my statement. I will make it my solemn mission and mine alone to avenge Fuhrer King Bradley and rescue Riza Hawkeye." Roy groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "I truly am nothing without that woman…I _must_ get her back!"

"We're going to save her, we will!" Ed said, "We will save Winry as well!" Roy stood up and looked away with his eyes closed.

"I will hear nothing of it, you will not come!"

"What?"

"Mark my words, nobody other than I will be attempting this rescue. I will not risk anyone. This is my job. I wronged this family and I must face it."

"Like hell you're facing it alone!" Ed exclaimed loudly.

"Ed, you are staying here, the military is not to get involved in this either." Roy said.

Grumman agreed with Roy and then left with the letters.

Roy looked to Havoc. "You and the others are not to follow me either; if you do then I throw you in danger that you need not be in."

"I understand sir," Havoc said. "I have complete faith in you. Bring her back alive." Roy started to walk out the door only to have Ed grab onto his arm.

"Release me Fullmetal."

"No, I am going with you."

"I told you once already, you are not to come along!"

"Yes I am! I will come along because this is not your battle alone! You shouldn't fight it alone!"

"Edward Elric, I am ordering you to step down. You will not come."

"I am going to have to disobey that order."

"Why is that?"

"You love Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Ed questioned.

"Yes I do," Roy admitted.

"One of the reasons that I am coming is because I love Winry just as much as you love Riza. However, there is another reason," Ed said.

"What's that?"

"My father sucks," Ed said, as if it made all the sense in the world.

"What was that?" Roy looked to Ed and raised his eyebrow.

"Simple, my father is horrible. He left us when we were children, he never showed up but one time only! Al and I lost our mother long ago as well, and then you and Riza came along." Roy's stern look softened at Ed's use of Riza's name.

"I still don't see what this has to do with anything."

"Damn it! I don't want to lose another father! That's what! I don't want another Father to go away and leave me behind. That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Roy raised his eyebrow and Havoc stared at Ed with wide eyes.

"Come again?"

"I can't believe you just made me say that. You better listen well because I'm not opening up like this again for a long time!" Ed released Roy's sleeve and Roy stood straight and looked at Ed.

"You have always been like a father to me; more than my real father. He was never around and you always were there acting in place. Lieutenant Hawkeye was always acting as if she were a surrogate mother. Don't tell anyone I admitted this, but it was like having my own surrogate family. A family that was there when my real family was not. Except my brother of course. Now I love Winry as much as you love Riza and I don't want to lose either of them. I don't want to see you walk out that door and leave me behind like that man parading around as my father did many years ago. I don't want to wait and see whether or not you will come back."

He took a deep breath and continued. "I don't want to leave you responsible for Winry's life, because you're facing seven people who have the homunculi's powers. It's dangerous and you could die. I left my brother behind because I wanted him to continue with his life if I failed in what I knew I had to do. I knew I had to help my family. So, if you walk out of this door and leave me behind, it doesn't matter if you return or not, even if you don't and you leave Riza to a similar fate my mom had, death, then I will forever hold you in the same regard as Hoenheim. I will hate you with every fiber of my being whether you come back dead or alive! Only because you will have done the same thing that damn father of mine did. Therefore, you better let me come with you to rescue my 'mother' and Winry! Do you understand me?"

"So, what's it going to be Colonel with a God Complex?" Roy looked at Ed and smirked.

"Damn, at the age of thirty I'm far too young to have a fifteen year old Son, especially since I'm not married."

"I just admitted something that I would never admit to my own brother, and with Havoc standing right there! I can't believe you have the nerve to _joke!"_

"Ed, relax, I think he's just trying to say he sees you as if you were his own son, flesh and blood," Havoc said. Roy turned his head to glare at Havoc. "It's true isn't it Boss? The reason you're always concerned with Ed going on such dangerous missions and the reason you didn't want him to come along was because you saw him as-" Roy cut him off there.

"Okay Ed, you proved your point. Come on, let's go get our women," Roy said.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, yes, Flame and Metal team up, father son . . . whatever . . . Just come on!" Ed smiled and nodded determinedly as they made their way out the door.

* * *

Read and Review. Come on people! 100 hits and only 4 reviews, that is quite saddening 


	5. The Homunculi's End

Flame and Metal

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, I would have a lot of money.

* * *

Chapter 5 (The Homunculi's End) 

Roy and Ed walked through the offices and out the doors, Roy's subordinates looked onward, "Where are they going?" Fuery asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Havoc said. He didn't want the others to know what had happened to Riza, he didn't want them to worry. "I want you all to go home for the day."

"You are giving us a day off?" Falman asked.

"Are you questioning me?"

"No sir, but I was wondering why you're giving us a day off. Would the General want that?"

"You are questioning me. Listen; go home, all of you."

"Yes sir." With that Fuery, Falman and Breda all left. Havoc walked back in the main office and sat in a chair.

-----------------------------------

"Fullmetal, did you mean what you said in there?" Roy asked. He and Ed were now in a car and he was driving down a very familiar rode to him.

"Yes I did, just don't tell anyone that I admitted that." Roy gave a small smile in response, if something witty could be used on that statement, he couldn't think of anything, "Was Havoc right?"

"Come again?"

"Was Havoc right in telling me that you saw me as if I were a son?"

"Do you remember Barry the Chopper?" Ed turned his eyes downward and let out a breath. "I take it you do. If you can remember back when you and Winry were saved from him. Do you remember the looks on Riza's and my faces?"

"I guess so." Ed remembered that Roy and Riza both looked a little concerned if not afraid as well."

"We were also angry. As a matter of fact, back then was one of the few times I had ever yelled at Maes for something."

"Why did you yell at him?"

"It's my turn to do some opening up I suppose." Roy looked to Ed and smirked. "When you left to find Winry, someone told Maes that you had been frantic in looking for Winry. He said that once you heard about a meat truck you went running. He came to me and told me that you had to be going after Barry the Chopper in order to save her and that you had been gone for some time. I was fearful, you had gone after a dangerous serial killer and yet you weren't very experienced in fighting. I yelled at him for not watching you and for not staying with you during this time."

Roy paused before continuing. "I ordered him to search everywhere and as fast as possible. He soon found the truck you were after and the meat shop where it was located. We grabbed Al and we rushed to that butcher shop as fast as we could. When we got there, you and Winry managed to be alive, you being scared more than hurt. Riza and I stood there while you were speaking to your brother. We kept a close eye on you to make sure nobody would attack you. Riza was the one that kept me from bursting a vein or something, but she was almost as frightened for you and Winry as I was, if not more."

"Did I ever say thanks?"

"You didn't ever have to. I take it you know that when it comes to people like family you tend to do things you normally wouldn't do if you were thinking properly."

"Yeah, I agree with you there."

"You do remember that time when you were fighting against Scar, correct?"

"Which time?"

"The first time, the day it rained."

"Oh, yeah I remember that."

"That was another time that Riza and I felt a need to protect you. I was the one making the rash decisions. As Riza said then, I am useless in the rain."

"Oh, yeah, you tried to fry Scar and she knocked you down calling you useless." Ed snickered and Roy shot him a glare.

"That's not my point Ed."

"So I guess Havoc was right."

"You could say that. Just don't be asking me if I will adopt you."

"Adoption, that doesn't sound so bad." Roy looked out the windshield and let out a small groan."

"Are you going to marry Hawkeye after this?"

"Ed…"

"Mustang, that doesn't sound like a bad name. Ed Mustang, Al Mustang."

"Ed."

"Al and I are like orphans actually, our father is good as dead and our mom is gone."

"Ed." Roy's eyebrow started twitching.

"Even Al looks at Hawkeye almost as a motherly figure."

"_Edward."_

"When you become Fuhrer that means you're going to have a lot of money right?"

"Ed, I'm warning you."

"Al and I don't really have any money though."

"Okay, now I'm pleading…"

"We don't really have a home either. We're just wandering souls living off of hotels and friends." Roy put his head to the steering wheel and groaned, something told him Ed was just doing this to aggravate him. At least that's what he hoped was the case.

Ed finally stopped the teasing and asked about their destination.

"We're going to Riza's house to look for clues to where those Ishbalians might have taken her. I have a question for you though."

"What?"

"Greed is dead, is he not?"

"Yes."

"Then how are there seven homunculi that these seven people can take in?"

"Dante would count as one."

"Who is she?"

"The leader of the homunculi, or she was the leader."

"I see, so what happened that day? Did Pride and Envy contact you?"

"Yes they did. I received a note pleading for my assistance. I didn't realize that it was the homunculi that needed help until AL and I got to the meeting place that the note directed us to." Ed went on to explain the battle that took place a few days prior and the details that would lead to the inevitable deaths of the homunculi.

_-Ed's flashback-_

_"Come on Al, let's go," Ed told his brother._

_"Brother, we have to help them; it's too late to turn back now anyway. Even if General Mustang told you not to do this, it's still too late."_

_"I didn't realize the ones in need of assistance were the homunculi!"_

_"Oh come on Ed, as hard as it is to believe, we have seen some horrible things in the future," Lust said as she tapped her arm with one of her long nails._

_"So what, if it means you die, then I'm perfectly fine with that!" The Fuhrer, otherwise known as Pride let out a groan and turned to Ed with what sounded like desperation and anger._

_"If we die then you and Mustang better work together," Ed raised his eyebrow when he heard this; he didn't know what Pride was talking about. "Listen, we need your help."_

_"Yeah, too bad you had to suck up all your pride, but there's nothing that is going to get me to help."_

_"Fine, Envy, if you will." Ed turned to see Envy nod and transform into Winry covered in blood and bruises. He stared in shock at what appeared to be a threat, so Ed clenched his fists and delivered a threat of his own, only to be interrupted._

_"If you so much as touch a hair on her head…"_

_"Shut up Pipsqueak, I'm not through here!" Envy then transformed into Riza who looked much worse than Winry._

_"So you're going after her as well?"_

_"We're not going after anyone Edward," Dante said as she stepped next to Envy, "We're requesting your help so that these two women do not wind up like this."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"Seven__ Ishbalians__, more fearsome than Scar, have threatened our lives and threatened to take our abilities," Pride stated with a sigh, at least he got Ed's attention and so Ed decided to listen. Pride unsheathed his sword to look at it for a quick second before sheathing it back, Ed didn't know what this gesture was supposed to mean, "During the war that we started up Roy Mustang killed a woman-" Ed interrupted him with skepticism in his voice of course._

_ "Wow, what a shock! __Tell me something I don't know."__ Sloth looked over and smirked, Lust chuckled and Pride sighed._

_"Her family, they were powerful sorcerers of sorts, not exactly like Alchemists mind you, they were __Ishbalians__ of course. They hate Roy, and we received a note telling us that our powers and lives would be theirs and they would use it to kill anyone close to Roy Mustang."_

_"We've concluded that it means these people will attack everyone close to him, his subordinates, his woman, even you and your friends," Envy stated as he crossed his arms. Wrath jumped up and punched Ed in the stomach, but not hard enough. Ed still was winded and __a small growl passed his lips.__Needless to say, he had the alchemist's attention._

_ "We all know how you feel about Winry, and we know what you think of Roy and Riza!" Wrath exclaimed. __A few of the Homunculi closed their eyes while some looked away.__Ed's mouth dropped and he stared at the homunculi with shock. What the heck was this brat telling him?_

_"Do you mind telling me how do I feel about them?"_

_"You feel like she's your mommy!"_

_"What was that?"_

_"The same way I act with my mommy." Wrath pointed to Sloth._

_"Wrath, how many times do I have to say, she's not your mother," Ed stated. __H__e honestly didn't know why he was so persistent in thinking Sloth was his mother. Ed crossed his arms, __looked away,__ and mumbled under his breath. "__More__ like a surrogate mother."_

_"Yet still, you don't want to see anything happen to her do you?"_

_"I'm sure the bastard Colonel with a god complex would be devastated if something happened to her."_

_ "You really should stop calling him that," Sloth said with a smirk, "Why do you hold so much resentment and ill-will toward your fathers?" Ed wondered why Sloth tried to speak as if she was better than he was. So what if Ed wanted to cover up his respect for the Colonel with caustic remarks, and why would she be calling him Ed's father?_

_"One, because my father left us when we were young, caused my mother to die, which of course caused Al and I to create you! Secondly, don't call that Colonel my father. If you want us to help you then just shut up and let us."_

_"Thank you!" The homunculi shouted as seven forms appeared from behind._

_"Crap, they're here already," Dante said, __quietly.__ "I didn't have enough time to prepare!"_

_"So who are these two? I'm Frank by the way," Frank said with a smirk. He looked around and his gaze stopped upon Pride, "You there, come with me."_

_"I'll cooperate with you when Hell freezes over!" Pride exclaimed as he charged toward Frank with his sword. Ginger looked to Lust and smiled._

_ "Ooh I like you, that will help me out greatly with Roy," Ginger said. Ed's eyes widened and he shifted my gaze toward this woman, she had a sultry look, __and her__ garments looked very much like what Lust would wear!_

_"Could you repeat that?" Ed asked._

_"__Think about it Edward. What is my name?"__ Lust said. Ed processed the statements in __his__thoughts and groaned at the conclusion. Obviously, Ginger was talking lustfully and with intent to seduce General Mustang._

_"Okay, that will never happen!" He then transmuted a blade and charged toward Ginger along with Lust. _

_"As odd as it feels working along with the homunculi, I cannot allow you to harm them," Al said as he took fighting stance next to Gluttony. Ed looked over to see Al and Gluttony speaking as one would a fellow comrade, he didn't understand this much._

_"I know we're bad and all, but thanks," Gluttony said._

_"No problem Gluttony. Ed and I realize that you'll probably revert back to your evil ways after all this and we'll just have to defeat you then."_

_"Good luck with that."_

_"Yeah, shut up," said a chubby man eating a chicken leg. The man charged toward Al only to be punched in the stomach. Al grabbed the man's leg and spun him into a tree._

_"__Hey__ Gluttony, are you hungry today?" Ed pondered why __Al was__ asking if Gluttony was hungry._

_"Do you have to ask?"_

_"Go eat him!" Gluttony smiled and charged toward the man. Ed then understood, but during __this distraction, he was hit and thrown toward Al._

_"You know what Al?" Ed asked as he stood up slowly._

_"What brother?"_

_"These people look like the __Ishbalian__ form of the homunculi; if not for the red eyes I wouldn't __be able to __tell them apart."_

_"I agree with you." At that moment, someone hit Ed from behind and knocked him unconscious. __J__ust before fading out, he heard someone say a chant quickly and saw Al fall to the ground_

_When he awoke, he saw __that Al was now standing. __Ed stood and__ looked __in the direction Al was. He __saw the homunculi standing with their backs to them. Ed smirked and decided he would take them down now since the__ir fight should have worn them out_

_"Brother, what are you thinking? I don't like that look on your face." Ed ignored Al, he was right; Ed's face gave away __his__ thoughts. He wanted to take them down while he still had this golden opportunity._

_"Hey, homunculi, are you satisfied now? Are you ready to finally die?" The homunculi turned toward around in Ed's direction and smirked._

_"I thought you were dead," Pride stated simply, "I suppose this guy didn't hit you hard enough." Pride pointed toward Envy. __T__his caused Ed's blood to boil. __W__hy__did Envy hit him __when they were working to save __them__? Ed growled and thought he saw their eyes flash to a different color. Now that he thought of it, they did, all except Envy. Their eyes flashed red for a split second. The homunculi turned around and walked away leaving Envy with Ed. Al didn't want this fight but I was stubborn enough to fight. _

_"Okay, let's do this!" Envy shouted. Envy transformed into Scar and shoved Ed to the ground. Al jumped in Ed's way and took the massive force of Scar's wrath. Ed didn't think Envy could use the person's abilities but it looked as though he was wrong._

_"Al!" Ed shouted. __Envy smirked as he glanced over toward him._

_"You're shouting at a heap of metal, how idiotic of you." Ed lunged at Envy and sliced his chest and arms with my blade. Ed sliced once more but Envy jumped back, he then jumped to the side and punched Ed in the face, after which he kicked Ed in the abdomen then brought the side of his hand down against his back. "Hah, I never knew Scar was this powerful!"_

_"Damn you Envy!"_

_"You still think I'm Envy huh?" He said that under his breath but it was still clear enough that Ed had heard it. He didn't understand what Envy meant by that nor did he have time to comprehend because the next thing he knew, Envy grabbed Ed's arm and completely obliterated the automail. Then he slammed his foot down on Ed's chest and caused him to fade out, the last thing Ed could remember hearing was Envy saying that he killed the ignorant pest._

_-End Ed's flashback-_

When Ed finished speaking Roy looked like he was ready to upchuck, "Those weren't the homunculi of course," Ed said quietly.

"No, they weren't. At least they didn't kill you two," Roy said with a sigh.

"How did they look like the Homunculi though, I mean they look like them yet they don't look like exact replicas! I could tell because there were certain features about them that were off. I mean; the guy that looked like Envy had hair that was slightly shorter than Envy's. Yet when Al and I awoke, he looked exactly like Envy, with long, green hair!"

"Maybe they used a chant to shift their features a little to fool you, or maybe it was your mind playing tricks on you."

"Yeah, probably, though when the guy that looked like Envy transformed into Scar, there were certain things about him that were off. The scar on his head was shorter and thinner than it should have been."

The two of them soon pulled into Hawkeye's driveway.

"I see. You know, for once I actually feel sorry for the homunculi."

"Yeah, I can't help but feel this is somehow my fault."

"It isn't. It would have happened regardless of your appearance.

"Yeah, you're right. We better get out and check Hawkeye's house for clues."

"Yeah, anything that might possibly tell us were those bastards took her."

"Where's your normal calm demeanor?"

"I'm not as calm as usual?"

"You're not calm at all."

"Of course I'm not calm."

"Why is that?" Roy took out the photo of Riza and winced when he looked at it.

"Riza is gone."

* * *

R&R por favor! 


	6. Investegation and Rage

Flame and Metal

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, I would have a lot of money.

Thank you to Moonduchess, my beta and I thank all my reviewers for giving me the inspiration to keep this story going!

* * *

Chapter 6 (Investigating and rage)

Ed grabbed the photo out of Roy's hand and ripped it apart. "I had to do that; you shouldn't keep this photo with you. It brings additional worries that you don't need."

Ed sighed as they entered Riza's home. He bent over where he saw a broken picture frame with pieces of glass littered about. Ed took the photo from the glass and smiled when he saw it.

"Here, this should be much better to keep around, and it might motivate you. A little part of her is with you right?" Roy took the photo and smiled; it was a photo of a military party that he and Riza were required to attend. She wore a red dress that she said she didn't like very much but he thought she looked gorgeous. Roy was eating some food, and being sloppy. Riza had her head down as if she were sighing. In the picture, she looked so elegant and beautiful. Roy tucked the photo away in his pocket and stood up straight.

"Okay, let's search for clues. Fullmetal, you take the kitchen and I'll take the living room. If you find anything then let me know. Are the orders clear?"

"Yes sir," Ed and Roy smirked and Ed walked to the kitchen. Roy looked around the living room but didn't see anything of any concern. If anything, the living room looked like the cleanest room in the house, which wasn't right. Surely, Riza would put up a fight? Where was the struggle?

"Hey Mustang, get in here!" Roy turned and walked toward the kitchen, when he entered he gawked at the sight. It turned out that the kitchen was the site of the struggle.

There were holes in the wall that seemed to come from bullets.

"Is that were Riza shot?" Roy questioned motioning his head across the room at a destroyed wall. Ed walked over to the holes in the wall.

"No, can't be. Bullet holes wouldn't embed that deep. This looks like something Lust would do with her nails." Ed Replied.

"So we know the one masquerading as Lust was here then." Roy walked through debris and noticed a mark on the counter that looked as if was done by a sword. "I think Pride was here as well."

"Yeah, definitely Pride. Does Riza normally leave her refrigerator door open, and make a mess of it?" Roy looked over and his heart sank.

"Gluttony…It's starting to look like they were all here." Roy looked on the ground and saw a wrench. "There is a wrench on the floor…"

"More confirmation that Winry was here. Well at least Hawkeye isn't alone."

"That's true, and at least Winry isn't alone either."

"Yes. However these clues only tell us who was here and what happened, judging by the looks of it…Winry didn't give much of a fight, but at least she tried."

"Yesterday was when this happened, since the lights in the living room and kitchen are on, they could have been taken during the blackout.

"Winry tends to get scared during harsh storms and blackouts. I think it's because that's what happened the day I transmuted my mother and created Sloth."

"I see, knowing her feelings for you, yeah that might be enough to make her afraid of storms. So if she was fearful then she probably was afraid if all these people were in the house."

"I didn't want her to leave Risembool because I had this horrible feeling. I should have trusted it dammit."

"Neither of us got in an appropriate goodbye I guess."

"No, of course not, but don't let it bother you."

"I won't; besides, it merely means that we'll find both Riza and Winry. We don't have to say goodbye!"

---------

Havoc looked up to see General Grumman run into the office and slam the door shut. "What's happening?"

"This weird person is outside in the halls and eating everything in sight!"

"What?"

"There is a man in halls. I think he's heading this direction!"

"He's looking for Roy, I'm sure of it. Sir, you need to get somewhere safe!" Havoc pulled out a gun and looked at it. "General Grumman, why are the military officers not trying to fight back? I don't hear gunfire."

"Where is General Mustang?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You answer first."

Havoc shook his head and pointed the gun toward Grumman. "I don't think so."

"Fine, be that way." The General transformed into the form of a chubby man with dark skin and red eyes, "How does that guy pull off transforming, it's hard for me to do!"

"If you're talking about the homunculus known as Envy, that's you isn't it?"

"No, my cousin is the guy that took Envy's power, but we all have the capability to transform, though it's harder and more strenuous on us. My name is Leon; I'm the guy who stole the power of the homunculus known as Gluttony."

"I see, so did transforming use any of your energy up at all?"

"Not entirely, so I take it you are Jean Havoc?"

Havoc spit his cigarette in a trashcan and smirked. He didn't bother to answer.

"Well, if you are then you are close to the Flame Alchemist, in which case, I would like for you to come with me quietly."

"Come with you? Don't make me laugh!" Havoc growled. "So you can do to me what you're doing to Riza? Get real!"

"I'm as real as they come. I am human. We don't need to fight. Besides, I'm just getting hungry. Ugh, ever since I took Gluttony my craving for food has been even worse. Man, even though I love food I really got the poor end of the stick. I wouldn't mind having my cousin Ahriman's power."

"Ahriman means devil, evil spirit. Is there any reason he has that name?"

"Yeah, he changed it to that because he felt like it, Ahriman took Envy's power."

"I see. Well guess what Leon? I don't give a damn about Ahriman. Here's the deal. You're going to tell me where you're holding Riza and then if you cooperate fully, I may be persuaded not to kill you."

"Yeah right. First of all, I know you'd kill me anyway, and secondly, I'm not telling you anything."

"You just hasten your death then. I got a question for you before we fight since we are being so civil for the moment. What's with the chain around your neck and the small bulge in your shirt?"

"What this?" Leon pulled out the chain in his shirt revealing a round reddish gem, "It's nothing."

"Why are you wearing jewelry like that? That looks like something a girl would wear."

"Really, is that so? All of us in my family have one of these." Havoc raised his eyebrow and made a small gasping sound when he looked at the gem. He thought he saw a face, a round face with a large mouth, eyes, and nose. Though the details were hard to see it looked as though the face had no hair whatsoever.

---------

"So why are we going back to Central?" Ed asked.

"I feel like it," Roy said dryly.

"Okay, well fine then." Ed put his elbow on the door and looked outside, "Think you can slow down any?"

"No, I'm in a hurry."

"Why are you in such a hurry, other than the fact that we need to save Ms. Hawkeye and Winry."

"That alone should be reason enough, Fullmetal."

"Yeah, don't get me wrong but if that's the reason then why are we going to Central? We should be hunting down the lair of these guys or something."

"I'm working on that, we might find something in Central for all we know."

"True. Hey Mustang, why do you always date and flirt around with women constantly?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, given how you feel about Hawkeye and obviously how she feels about you…"

"How does she feel about me? I don't know. I only think she sees me as her superior." Roy sighed as he came to a stop in front of the large building. He and Ed got out of the car and walked into the Central military office, "I only flirt with other women to make her jealous. I suppose I've always done that."

"I would think it worked, she loves you, you should know that by now."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Think about Mustang, why else would she put up with you?"

"Why do you put up with me?" Roy gave off a small smirk and Ed groaned.

"The same reason that Maes did, the same reason that Havoc did, probably not the same reason Hawkeye does."

"Oh I hope not." Roy said with dread. Ed chuckled in response.

"Okay, I'll tell you something, one time I overheard her talking to Maria Ross. They were talking about Denny and you. Now I didn't eavesdrop or anything, but I overheard Hawkeye telling Ross that she loved you and that she wished you would see her on more than just a professional level. She didn't know what to do in order to make you feel the same way as she does. She stated simply that she always loved you, and you were the only one that couldn't see through her façade. Maes knew it, Havoc knows it, and everyone pretty much knows how she feels about you . . . apparently everyone knows except you."

"I-I honestly didn't know that…Now I feel even worse."

"Don't let it get to you. When we're done here, you need to do one thing. You need to go to Hawkeye and you need to tell her that you love her. You need to tell her that you want to marry her."

"Who says I want to marry her?"

"Who doesn't say it?"

"Damn."

---------

Havoc held his arm and groaned. Leon sure did pack a punch. "I like how small your mouth is compared to that damn homunculus, Gluttony!"

"Yeah, so I can't eat you whole, but I can easily cut you up and eat you piece by piece." He stopped long enough to look around the room. "Are you seriously going to continue decimating your boss's office like this?"

"As long as I kill you, it won't matter!" Havoc once more fired off a round of bullets, some hitting Leon, some missing.

"It takes a little more than that to kill me off!"

"Obviously it does!"

"Hah." Leon charged and kicked Havoc in the thigh. "Oh the things we're going to do to all that damn alchemist's friends. The torment we're going to give him!"

"You know what pal? You just made my blacklist! I hope you're happy!" Havoc grabbed Leon and fired a round of bullets into his head. Leon fell to the floor and Havoc kept his gun hovering over the man.

"You know what, that actually hurt."

"What the…hell?" Leon stood up, his crystal glowing brightly. The blood flowed down Leon's head, "You're still alive huh."

"Like I said, it takes a lot more than that to kill me, thank you very much." Havoc clenched his teeth and looked up when the door opened; Roy and Ed stepped into the room.

"What the hell happened to my office?" Roy exclaimed.

"Hey, General Butthead, welcome back, you're right on time!"

"What did you just call me Havoc?" Roy narrowed his eyes and looked to Havoc with a gun and the blood covered man standing next to him, "Who are you?"

"I am Leon. Who the hell are you?" Roy made notice of Havoc shaking his hands frantically and mouthing the word 'no.'

"I am Brigadier General, Roy Mustang."

"Damn it all Roy!" Havoc exclaimed, "This guy is your assassin!"

"Come again?"

"Oh we're not trying to kill him, just kill his spirit."

"He's one of those seven Ishbalians, Mustang." Ed said quietly.

Roy's eyes shimmered with rage, hope, hatred, and much more, "That means you know where Riza is!"

"Oh, is that what you're doing, trying to find your precious woman?" Roy's only response was the quick snapping of his fingers causing flames to ignite on Leon. Soon fire was all over the place, "You'll destroy your office you know!"

"See if I give a damn! I'll be changing offices soon thanks to your damn family!" Leon jumped out of the way and grinned.

"So the real Roy Mustang shows his face, the murderous Roy Mustang."

"Murderer? You know what; I didn't want to kill all those people!" Roy snapped and an explosion of flames erupted, blowing Leon back, "It wasn't my fault! You're the murderous one, you've kidnapped my woman and you're torturing her constantly. You killed the homunculi which I loathe to admit were better than you!"

"We did a good thing for Amestris by wiping them out!" Leon quickly charged toward Roy and punched only to hit a rock wall that suddenly appeared in front of Roy, "What the hell!"

"Yeah, guess what, they were innocent this time around!" Ed shouted, "Your hate, your revenge put my family in danger damn it! You have Winry, this I can't tolerate!" Ed's transmuted blade shifted through Leon's stomach, Ed jumped back and transmuted spikes that thrust themselves through Leon. Roy then set Leon aflame. They tossed Leon against a wall and a shattering sound was heard.

"I-it doesn't matter, it's too late to turn back now anyway," Leon stated. He looked up into the angry faces of Roy and Ed and sighed. Blood covered every bit of his face, even his red eyes were not noticeable.Roy growled and lifted a clenched fist. Ed grabbed Roy's arm.

"Hold on Mustang." Ed turned to Leon. "Listen here, where can we find Hawkeye and Winry?"

"It doesn't matter; they'll still kill you if you go after them."

"Tell us, and we might let you live. Where is your filthy hideout?"

"I'll never tell," he said.

"Then we will find it ourselves and kill you!" Ed said.

"Hah, good luck finding it near the Ishbal ruins!"

"So it's in the vicinity of Ishbal somewhere?"

"Darn," he said.

"Come on Ed, there's no time to waste!" Roy exclaimed as he rushed out the door. Ed soon followed. Leon moved his head to rest on the wall.

"I need food…"

"Damn, look at this mess!" A voice cried. A foot stepped in front of Leon prompting him to open his eyes and look up. He saw Havoc standing with anger in his eyes and a gun pointed toward him. "Are you going to die this time around?" Leon felt his chest region and around his neck and sighed.

"Yeah, sure, it looks like I don't have any other choice."

"Good answer." Outside in the halls of the building officers stood and listened, some jumped, as a round of bullets sounded through the halls of the building.

* * *

Stay tuned, In the next chapter we will see Riza and Winry for the first time since their abduction!

Review! I might just post the chapter quicker!


	7. Bonding Time

Flame and Metal

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, I would have a lot of money.

I want to thank you all for reading and I will continue updating!

* * *

Chapter 7 (Bonding time)

Frank slammed his fist onto a table, "Leon is dead!"

"What that can't be!" Ginger exclaimed, "How could he have died? Is it even possible?"

"We're not immortal you know."

"Yes I know, but still it has to be pretty hard to kill us."

"It is, but little crystal that we use to see each other's places showed his death. Three people fought him and he died."

"What happened?" A voice said.

"What are you doing?" Winry whispered.

"Silence Winry. I'll ask again, what happened?" Frank stood up with a smirk on his face. He put his hands behind his back as he walked over to Riza.

"I believe you would like to know, wouldn't you? It appears that Leon was burnt, sliced and cut with spikes, as well as shot."

"Hah! I knew it, he knows, and he's coming!"

"Yes, your little savior is coming." Frank grabbed Riza's face with his hand. "I can't wait for him to come and see you like this. I can't wait for him to see you lying bloody, beaten, broken, it's all too glorious. He deserves to have every bit of his spirit shattered!"

"Shut up, he'll kill you. I've known him long enough to know that he won't let this bother him."

"What, you think you being here won't have any emotional impact on him at all?"

"Why would it? I'm only his lieutenant anyway, nothing more than that!" Frank chuckled, slammed his fist into Riza's abdomen, and then hit her with a backhand.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Winry cried. She had been crying all this time, yet Riza hadn't shed a tear. It was something she didn't understand.

"Shut up girl," Frank said as he glanced over toward Winry.

"Why are you doing this to her? What has she ever done to you? Why are you people just torturing her?"

"Do you _want_ us to hurt you?" Frank asked. "You're not important at all to Mustang, so you're easily disposable. I just thought we'd give this woman some company."

"Still, she didn't do anything to you!"

"Shut up already!" Riza exclaimed.

"Lieutenant, what are you saying?"

"Just shut up Winry, if you continue this then you will only bring your death quicker!"

"Listen to her, she's a smart woman," Frank said with a smirk. He grabbed Riza's face again and forced her to look at him. "I do find that attractive in a woman. If it wasn't for the fact that you're filthy as it is being associated with that alchemist then I would consider having my way with you."

"Whatever, I don't care what you do."

"You sure do like to talk tough; you realize it only makes you suffer more."

"Whatever, you filthy rat lover." Riza mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Frank pulled out his sword and sliced Riza's abdomen with it. It was not deep enough to damage anything vitally. Still it was enough to cause pain.

"Enjoy that you bitch. That will be the least of your pain," he said then left the room, Ginger followed him laughing at the woman lying on the floor gripping her stomach and clinching her teeth.

The door slammed shut and when it did, Winry began to cry.

"Winry dear, hold on to some of those tears. You will need them in the future." Winry looked over to Riza who was looking at her with a smile.

"I don't understand Lieutenant; I don't understand any of it."

"Call me Riza," she said.

"Riza, I don't understand what you mean."

"If you hold on to those tears then you will be able to cry tears of joy later."

"Why would I cry tears of joy?"

"For when Roy and Ed come here. They will, you just need to have faith."

"What makes you think Ed's going to come?"

"Didn't you hear Frank over there? Leon was slashed with a blade and stabbed by spiky rocks. I know Roy doesn't use those weapons. He's strictly the Flame alchemist."

"So, Ed may be coming?"

"Yeah, but you know what?" Riza chuckled softly, "I bet he had to force Roy to let him tag along."

"Why would he have to do that?"

"You know as well as I do, Ed's like a son to Roy. Roy probably wouldn't want to put Ed in this type of danger. It's obvious these people are more dangerous and worse than the homunculi were. It's dangerous as it is, and if Ed did have to force Roy to allow him to help, then I'm thankful. It eases some of my fear that something could happen to Roy if he were to face these freaks alone."

"I see, but Riza, why do you not cry at all?" Riza looked straight ahead and smiled. Winry looked at Riza with a frown. Riza's hair, though still straight and smooth had traces of red dotting it everywhere. Riza had cuts and bruises all over her body from where the Ishbalians abused her. It looked as though Riza had been through everything except rape, the Ishbalians just didn't want to commit that act. Riza's clothes were torn and tattered. Winry didn't have it nearly as bad, yet she was a sobbing wreck and Riza didn't shed a single tear.

"Winry, I don't cry because I have faith. I believe in Roy, I believe in Ed. They're coming Winry, I know it. If I felt it and knew it before, that was just confirmed with the death of Leon. They will come and they will save us, there's no reason to shed tears over our predicament. Tears do not show sign of weakness, nor do they show a sign of little faith, but it gives one the sense of no faith. It is not wrong to cry because you are afraid; you are young. You have every right to cry. When you've been through as much as I have, sad to say that one's feelings become steeled. It's the sniper training." Winry chuckled at that statement and Riza smiled. "Look Winry, you can cry if you want to. A part of me wants to cry because it fears Roy dying, a part of me aches as to what I would do if he died. However, another part tells me everything will be okay. That part of me tells me to be brave, don't show fear. Fear only brings the enemies the pleasure that their sick minds crave."

"So, that's why you always act so tough?"

"Yes, but knowing how these people are acting toward me, if I were to cry, if I were to show my fear, they would treat me worse than they are now. Right now, I intimidate them. That alone is what causes them to not want to be around me long enough for them to do anything more than just light physical damage."

"That damage doesn't look light."

"I know, but it is, none of my organs have been destroyed, nothing has been done to me that would leave any serious scars, they're trying to keep me alive, they want me alive for now."

"Why would they want you alive?"

"Simple, because if I was dead they couldn't toy with Roy's mind, with me alive they could torture me constantly and send Roy numerous messages alerting him of my state."

"I see." Winry looked down toward the ground and sniffed.

"By the way Winry, I've been meaning to answer your question from yesterday; you asked if I loved Roy. Personally, I think he's arrogant, egotistical, a flirt, a sweet talker and maybe even manipulative." Riza stopped to take a breath and was about to continue when Winry interrupted.

"You can't mean all that, not only does it sound like you don't mean it, it just-"

"I wasn't done Winry, let me finish first," Riza said with a smile. "Of course he's a sweet talker, he's also a charmer. He's smart, strong, and is handsome as heck. He has a strong gaze and powerful arms. His voice is soft and when he looks at me, it causes me to melt. In fact, for the longest time, I have longed for his touch, for his warm lips to embrace mine. I've longed for the fiery passion and all the quirks of love." Winry looked at Riza and smiled. She sighed with admiration as Riza described Roy and all that she loved about him. Winry couldn't help but to think about Ed. "Yes Winry, I love him with all my heart, and I believe this now, that he loves me as well."

"I think he loves you more than anything!"

"Maybe, that's what I've always hoped was that he could see and return my affections."

"I remember Havoc told me that Mr. Mustang loved you."

"If Havoc told you that then it must be true." Riza thought back on Havoc and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Havoc, he's always been a joker, and yet sort of a wild card. He can be laughing and causing an uproar at one moment and then deathly serious the next, yet no matter what the circumstance is, he always manages to lighten the mood somehow."

"He seems like a good person."

"He is. He genuinely cares for his friends. Roy and I have known him for many years, since before our Military days!"

"You guys have a lot of people that care about you. I know Ed doesn't say it, but even he does."

"Yeah, I know."

"It's true, he doesn't say it, but Al, Grandma, and even I all talk about how much he cares about you and Mr. Mustang. Al tells me, and I believe that Ed thinks of Mr. Mustang as another father. Whenever I talk to Ed and he starts talking about you guys, the truth is always hidden in his eyes and his voice tries to cover it up. He has the most respect for you two. I can tell by the way he talks about you, I can see it in the way he always hangs around you guys and actually wants to stick around.

Riza smiled as she listened to Winry, "Even if he acts all big and tough when he says 'the stupid colonel wouldn't let me do this one thing' his eyes always say something else. Often his eyes will be saying 'Mustang was getting too worried again and wouldn't let me go on some mission that I wanted to go on. Who does he think he is, my parent?'" Riza laughed in response and Winry tossed in a chuckle of her own. Riza blinked as she shook her head to clear away her watery eyes.

"You know, even though it's not under the best circumstances, it's good to talk to you like this."

"Thanks, I enjoy spending time with you like this as well. Well I don't mean like this as in tied up and with our lives in danger of course. I mean just one on one, as friends would talk to one another."

"I can't help thinking that I didn't fight hard enough though."

"You did. We were just caught by surprise that they had the homunculi's powers."

"Yeah, but to think I blacked out when Ginger's nail only went through a minor area…"

"No, I saw it from where I was standing. It was enhanced there was something about the nail, something was emanating from it. Maybe it was a numbing gas. That would explain why you got tired and passed out."

"I guess they really are more enhanced than the original homunculi, but that just sounds creepy."

"Maybe it's not all of them. Leon's mouth isn't big like Gluttony; he can't fit an entire body in his mouth."

"That's true; I can't help but feel sorry for the homunculi. As evil as they were, I'm sure they didn't deserve their fate."

"No, now had they been killed by Ed or Mr. Mustang, then it would have been better for them."

"Instead they have it worse…Their bodies crushed, their bones destroyed, their soul not being able to find the peace they most desire."

"What, they have souls?"

"Yes, they did actually have souls. I learned that much from watching those freaks that hold us hostage. Let me tell you one thing, that crystal that these people, no, not people, monsters, have around their necks are _not_ philosopher stones."

"Then what could they be if not philosopher's stone?"

"Perhaps it is something much worse."

"Worse, like an immediate danger to all of us. Something that would destroy the world? Is it something that takes even _more_sacrifices to make?"

"No, I don't mean like that." Riza's body shook with pain causing her to wince, Winry gasped in response.

"Riza, how much pain _are_ you in?"

"Not much Winry," Riza lied. She couldn't tell the girl that she felt as if her body was being sliced slowly.

"Okay, but you must be in more pain than you're saying! Are you trying to mask the pain as well?"

"I think I can manage to handle it, don't worry." The door flew open and Frank walked over to Riza.

"Come on, time for the next session," Frank said.

"Wait, leave her alone!" Winry exclaimed.

"Winry, don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, so shut up unless you want us to kill you!" Frank exclaimed as he undid the rope holding Riza to the pole and walked out of the room.

"I know she says she can handle the beating she gets from them, but there has to be a limit," Winry said quietly as tears rolled down her face. She looked up to the ceiling and shouted, "Roy! Ed! If you're going to come, please hurry! I'm scared for Riza; I don't know how much more she can take! P-please h-hurry." Winry looked to the ground and let the tears stream down her face as she began to talk in a whisper. "I know she says she'll be fine. I know that they are only keeping me alive just to be here with Riza. I don't care what happens to me. Even though I want to live, I want to see Ed; it seems selfish for me to wish it. I only want Riza to live and see Mr. Mustang again, they deserve to be with each other, and they have to be together. If I was in Riza's situation and I had to be strong. I'm sure I'd be hysterical. Ed, Mr. Mustang, I know you can't hear me but please hurry, I don't want Riza or suffer any longer!"

-----------

In a hotel room Ed's eyes opened, he sat up in his single bed and looked over to Roy's bed, "You've awaken Fullmetal?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, so you're awake?"

"No, I'm just sleeping with my eyes open, mouth moving, and words coming out."

"Yeah, I get it. I just can't stop thinking about Winry."

"I can't stop thinking about Riza either."

"I thought I heard Winry's voice just now, I thought I heard her talking to me."

"It's possible."

"How can that be? She's not here."

"People can have a connection with the ones they love. Somewhere far away Winry was probably saying something important to you, maybe telling you to hurry up and rescue her."

"That's what she said, not to that extent but more along the lines of rescue Riza. Saying that Riza was tough, yet Winry didn't know how much more she could take and that we should hurry and save her."

"Funny, I heard the same thing. However, I'm being tormented by Riza's inner turmoil. Her pain, her screaming, if she's acting tough on the outside, she's crying on the inside."

"We should go now!"

"No, we can't."

"Why not, what reason do we have not to?"

"It's called rest, energy. We need to preserve our energy and strength in order to save them."

"Well, it's five in the morning, and both of us are awake and probably won't be getting back to sleep, what do you suggest?"

"Do you want to spar?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to spar? You know, practice fighting, get a little stronger, and get a little better. I don't see how there's anything else we can do, unless you want to search for Riza and Winry in the pitch black."

"Let's spar."

"Okay." Roy got out of his bed and walked out of the hotel room, both Ed and Roy wore the clothes they had on the previous day, they decided there were more important matters to think about. They didn't think they would be looking more than a day or two for Riza and Winry, but they did have extra garments just in case. "You know Ed; you could have brought Al along for the ride."

"You and I would have both said the same thing I'm sure."

"That he should stay behind, yeah I suppose so."

"It's for the best, besides, a big gigantic suit of armor lurking around would just alert everybody to our presence!"

"Yeah, a lot more so than a tiny-"

"Who are you calling a small tiny minuscule speck on the face of the earth that he's so small he couldn't be seen with a microscope?"

"That's not what I said Ed…"

"Whatever, we're outside so let's spar. It's been a while since I fought against you so go-" Ed jumped back in time to miss an explosion of fire in front of his face, "-easy."

"Sorry Ed, you were saying?"

"So that's how you're going to play is it? Okay then, two can play at this game." Ed transmuted a lance and charged toward Roy. Roy jumped back and grabbed Ed's cloak, tossed him to the side while snapping his fingers with rapid procession creating fireballs all around Ed. Ed shielded himself with his lance and transmuted blade when the fireballs crashed into him. Roy stopped when Ed fell to the ground.

"Maybe I overdid it." Roy ran over to Ed only to find Ed with a smirk on his face. Ed shoved the lance beside Roy's face and a blast of fire shot from the lance.

"Holy!"

"What the heck just happened?" Roy and Ed stared at the lance and then at the transmuted blade which was glowing red-hot. Ed retracted the blade and transmuted it once more; the blade still was burning red. "You can't perform fire alchemy I'm sure."

"No, I can't, it's only affecting these two weapons." Ed stared at the lance, which was glowing red as well.

"Probably the oddest thing I've ever heard of happening. I guess it's a good thing though."

* * *

Whoop! Interesting chapter! The next should be interesting as well, Review and I'll update quicker! 


	8. Return to Central, and Protection

**Flame and Metal**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, I would have a lot of money.

I would like to thank my Beta, Moonstarduchess for her help Also I want to think her friend OTP for helping on the chapters as well!. Check out her stories! They're all awesome!

Thank you to my faitful Reviewers:

Goldacharmed

'-'soni13'-'

Pickles the Great

Kat Taylor

Sweetdeath04

idaminafishman

Kgon Akumu

and caribbeanQueen & Gang

Continue reading and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 8 (Return to Central and protection)

"Dang, we have to go back to Central!" Roy exclaimed.

"Oh come on, we're this close to Ishbal and now they need us back? I just got flame powers joined with my blade a few hours ago and I want to boil some freaks!"

"That's my line. They said it was of great urgency that we had nothing better to do than return."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"I know. It's as if they're not concerned with our mission or anything. I'm sure Havoc probably tried to get them to leave me be until we were done."

"Yeah, but if we need to go I guess there's no sense in arguing. There are only two things in this world that could probably be more important than going back to Central."

"A lot of things are more important…"

"Okay, let me rephrase that then, there's nothing more important than this mission!"

"I agree with you on that."

"So let's ignore them and go to Ishbal. After we're done with the mission we can accept whatever consequences there are."

"I wish we could." Roy sighed and pointed behind Ed. Ed turned and saw a car being driven by a General.

"Oh, so they came to pick us up? I see how it is now; they don't give a damn about our purposes."

"We'll just have to go quietly, that's all that we can do."

"Might as well, but the second whatever it is they want is over, we are rushing straight back here!"

"My thoughts exactly, so let's just get in the car and go." Roy and Ed got into the parked car and the driver drove back to Central.

"So, we're sure yelling and screaming won't do any good?"

"Yeah, I'm sure about that."

"Darn."

"Don't worry, after this I will allow nothing more to distract me from finding Riza. I'm to assume you'll do the same for Winry?"

"I'll do the same for Riza and I know you will Winry as well. We're working for a common goal, getting both of them out of their condition."

"To think, there are only six enemies left that we'll have to deal with."

"Yeah, there are six humans with super powered strength that belonged to the homunculi and no known way to kill them."

"We'll just have to find a way, didn't Havoc kill Leon?"

"Yeah, though I'm not sure how, it seemed as though no amount of wounds on that guy ever tired him out or affected him."

"Yes, but he did seem exhausted after we fought him, which was odd."

"These people are nothing like the Homunculi." Roy and Ed got out of the car and walked into Central, immediately they noticed a strange air.

"I have one question, why the heck is every single officer saluting me?"

"Who knows? I didn't think I'd see the day when another General had to salute you. I'll never salute you!"

"Yeah, I know that much Fullmetal."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?"

"What would you do about it if I were?"

"I don't like you."

"Yeah, I know." General Grumman stepped in front of Roy with a smile on his face.

"Please follow me," Grumman said. Roy and Ed did so and they walked into the meeting room next to the Fuhrer's office.

"What is so important that I was pulled away from my mission?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry about that," Grumman said.

"Are you kidding? That's your granddaughter we're trying to save!" Ed exclaimed.

"Fullmetal…sit down." Ed huffed as he took a seat.

"I'm no dog."

"You sat down when I asked you to." Roy had a mischievous grin on his face, "Good boy, I'll be sure to give you a treat. What do you like better, beef or chicken?"

"Beef . . . Hey!"

"Okay, now what size would you like the bone to be?"

"Why you…"

"Okay you two, Settle down," Grumman said with a chuckle, "Listen to the matter at hand."

"Let me know what it is you need."

"Well for one thing we are going to give you the title of Fuhrer-" Roy put his hand up to silence General Grumman.

"I will accept it, but I will accept no ceremony or any of that until my mission is complete."

"What is it you are saying?"

"I want to be Fuhrer, but I am nothing without the ones who have followed me all this way. I am nothing without the one I love. I will accept none of the traditions until my subordinate and I come back with Riza."

"Why don't you accept it, therefore you can have more subordinates, more military with you to back you up." This time Ed answered for Roy.

"No, this is not anyone else's mission." Ed looked General Grumman in the eyes and crossed his arms.

"Those people have Riza and Winry. We are nothing without them. We are honored by your desire to give us bodyguards. However, listen here for a minute. That would increase our chances of survival, yes, but if something happens to Winry and Riza, we don't expect to come back," Roy said.

"Not even if you manage to kill all your enemies?" Grumman questioned.

Ed shook his head. "Again, we are nothing without them. There is a reason we left our families behind, Al is with Pinako, Havoc and the other subordinates are still here in Central. If Roy loses Riza and I lose Winry, we will be devastated and only cause everything to be worse for those who care about us. We will strip ourselves of our military titles. I know what I would do and I'm sure I know what your future Fuhrer would do."

"What is that?"

"Leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes, perhaps leave the country, make a new life, go separate paths or live as a father and son would live. Staying here would be too painful for either of us, and for everyone else, so with all due respect sir, you're just going to have to wait until we come back with the women we love."

General Grumman looked at the two men. Ed stared off to the right and Roy was looking to the left with his eyes closed. Both men appeared to be deep in thought.

"Very well said," Grumman said with a smile, "I don't expect the negative to happen. I believe we will be seeing you back with Riza and Winry. When you do return then we shall bestow the title of Fuhrer to you Roy. I always did like you, just remember the entire military is here to back you up, everybody has faith in you."

"Thank you sir," Roy said quietly.

"However, what should I tell them? You've made your mission extremely classified that only a small handful of people even knows about it. Havoc, Ed and I, thought I am sure that was accidental.

"Just tell them that I've accepted the title of Fuhrer and the traditions and ceremonies will commence once I have returned from my mission."

"Okay, but what if the negative happens?"

"I don't expect that to happen. However, if it should then just tell them that the Fuhrer and his subordinate Edward Elric died in action and commence looking for another Fuhrer."

"I imagine if the negative happens you would change your names and all right?"

"Yes."

"Could I know what they might be, for personal relevance?"

"No," Roy said, flatly. **"If I am going to disappear, no one will know. However, we don't expect to lose." **

"Well, they do say love conquers all," Grumman said with a smile. His smile immediately turned to a frown, "There was one thing I was hoping you could investigate though."

"We can't investigate anything else right now," Roy said.

"It might help you in your search. There's been a killing."

"Tell me about it." Roy sighed; he did not care for this.

"It's Elicia; her mother is dying as well."

"What!"

"An officer arrived at the home of Gracia and Elicia Hughes and found blood splattered all over the walls. The child was dead at the scene, the mother has…no hope of survival."

"Come on Ed, we have to talk to Gracia," Roy said as he stood up, "Is she awake?"

"Yes, she is expected to pass on soon though."

"I understand." Ed slowly stood up, he and Roy walked to the clinic where Gracia would be.

**"****You don****'****t suppose it was those ****Ishbalians****, do you?****"**** Ed asked quietly.**

"I hope not, but if it was, then it might make since. They are close to me."

"Damn, I don't know how much longer I can take this," Ed clenched his fists as he and Roy walked into the hospital room. They winced on the inside when Gracia turned her head toward them and smiled softly. Ed walked to one side of the bed and Roy the other.

"Roy, they took my baby from me," Gracia said weakly.

"Who did this to you Gracia?" Roy asked.

"I don't know. They had red eyes and dark skin, as well as strange powers."

"Damn it, it was them…" Roy held Gracia's hand and Ed took her other hand.

"We're here now," Ed said softly.

"Tell me the truth; am I going to see Maes and Elicia?" Ed had tears in his eyes and Roy was shaking. Both men slowly nodded their heads. Gracia smiled. "That makes me feel good. Roy, I hope you and Riza have a good life together." Roy closed his eyes and turned his head away. Ed looked over and saw Roy shaking then he too closed his eyes. "One last thing, those people had a red crystal, and in them appeared the faces of those that look like trapped souls. One trapped soul per person. Each face pleading to be released, begging to go wherever it is they go in the afterlife. In one of them, I thought I saw the previous Fuhrer." Roy and Ed lifted their heads to look at one another, Gracia's body shifted and they looked down to look at her. She had a smile on her face, "Look, it's Elicia, she's playing with Maes, he's waving at me now. I think it's time for me to go to them, I'm glad that you two were here with me."

"We're glad to be with you," Roy said quietly.

"Thank you, you've comforted me in my final moments. Treat Riza well. She loves you more than anything in this world." Roy smiled as Gracia looked to the ceiling. Roy and Ed released Gracia's hands. Ed fell back into a chair and brought his hands to his face while Roy put his hands to Gracia's face and closed her eyes. Roy looked back to see General Grumman standing there with a solemn look on his face. Roy walked over to Ed and put his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Damn it, I can't believe this happened," Ed said, "I just can't!"

**"****I agree with you. They overdid it this time, they didn****'****t say anything about killing those close to me, just torturing them. However, a little girl and her mother, this is just unforgivable. Out of all the people close to me, Gracia and ****Elicia**** were the last two I would have suspected those bastards to go after.****"**

"They already tried to go after Havoc," Ed said, "Most likely they know I'm working with you, which means…No! Aunt Pinako, Al!" Ed stood up quickly, "They're probably in danger as well!"

"What do you suggest we do about this?"

"The people that would be in danger, Pinako, Al, General Grumman, Ms. Ross, Mr. Bloch, Mr. Armstrong, Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda, that's actually all I can think of, is there anyone else?" Ed stated quickly.

"Those are just the main ones, what are you suggesting?"

"We need to get them to somewhere safe!"

"Well I think Grumman is safe, none of them know his ties with me."

"Okay, so then he's safe, what about the others?"

"They're in danger."

"We've figured that much out." Roy turned to General Grumman.

"Sir, order Ross, Bloch, Armstrong, Havoc, Fuery, Falman and Breda to the meeting room, immediately!"

"Okay," General Grumman said as he rushed out of the room. Ed picked up a phone and dialed Pinako's home.

"Hello?"

"Aunt Pinako, you have to leave Risembool!"

"What, why, Edward what's the matter? Furthermore, where is Winry?"

"Don't ask questions, you and Al have to leave Risembool, do not come near Central either."

"Ed if you would just tell me-"

"Fine, you're in danger, Al's in danger, Winry's in danger! Mustang and I are working alone against a group worse than the homunculi! They hate Mustang and are going after people close to him, since I'm working with him to extinguish them, they will probably go after you and Al! So pick up your butts, and leave, don't take anything with you other than a phone, and don't come near Risembool, do you understand!"

"Yes, I do, I'm sorry Ed." Pinako's voice lowered to a whisper, "And did you say Winry's in danger?"

"Yes, and so is Riza, those two are in the most danger. Do not tell Al, you weren't even supposed to know. Once Mustang and I are finished here, you can return."

"Okay, I understand, thank you." Ed hung up the phone and looked to Roy who was staring at him with crossed arms.

"What?" Roy shook his head and the two men walked to the meeting room and waited for the others to arrive. When everyone arrived, they took their seats and noticed the hardened looks on Roy and Ed's faces, they were not sure why they looked so stern, but they knew the day their faces were soft again would come.

"Edward Elric, it's been so long since I've seen you last!" Armstrong said. Ed put up a hand.

"Okay sparkles, it's good to see you too," Ed said. "Now have a seat, your life is in danger." Roy blinked and looked at Ed.

"That's putting it bluntly." Armstrong sat down while all others except Havoc fidgeted nervously in their seats.

"So, what's happening?" Fuery asked.

"Y-yeah, I was just about to go to the store and by more food," Breda said.

"The last thing you need is more food," Falman stated.

"This is interrupting my date," Maria Ross said quietly.

"Yeah, my date too," Mr. Bloch said.

"This is more important," Roy said firmly.

"So what's going on?" Havoc asked, knowing what was happening.

"Your lives are all in danger. There are some people from my past who desire revenge on me," Roy said, "They are attacking and torturing those that I am closest to."

"What about Riza?" Maria asked. Roy closed his eyes and sighed. Ed answered for him.

"Ms. Hawkeye has been kidnapped, as well as Winry Rockbell. Flames, is on a self proclaimed mission to rescue them, and I have joined him." Roy groaned at the nickname Ed bestowed upon him.

"We want no one else with us, we don't need anyone else in this kind of danger," Roy said, "So don't get any ideas. You are all going to stay in a large room, given numerous weapons and you will live in this large room until this mission is over. If we're not back within a week, consider us deceased." Gasps filled the room at the word deceased, nobody wanted to believe it was a possibility that Roy or Ed would ever die.

"Simple as that," Ed said, "General Grumman will lead you to the room you will be staying in for the next week, are there any questions? Are there any complaints?"

"No, none," Falman stated, no one in the room could comprehend what they were told. More so they probably could, but they didn't want to believe it, they didn't want to hear it.

"Good," Roy said. Roy and Ed stood up and walked out the door, everybody watched in silence.

They all stood up when General Grumman arrived; he led them to a large auditorium, one that was hidden and secret. Grumman himself would stay in there and come out when it was necessary, Such as announcing to the military about the Fuhrer choosing to wait for the mission to be over before accepting the title. Now everyone sat in the auditorium, beds made out, a kitchen had been set up, a television, and chairs. There was almost everything a person would have if they were to visit a hotel. However, no one in the room wanted to use any of these materials until they knew Roy and Ed would be okay. So instead, they all sat in silence in the room, left only to their thoughts.

* * *

Read and Review, now I'm not sure when the next one will be up, but I can guarantee it will be up soon! 


	9. A Glimpse of Envy

Flame and Metal

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, I would have a lot of money.

I would like to thank my beta, her friend OTP and all my reviewers! You are my inspiration!

* * *

Chapter 9 (A glimpse of Envy)

"Do you suppose we were being too harsh?" Roy asked.

"I don't know, but we had to do it," Ed stated with a sigh. "I know it hurts but I'm sure you agree. I can't stand to see another friend hurt…or worse." Roy and Ed winced at the loss of another friend.

"Yeah, it had to be done."

"Dang, that whole trip took most of the day, a lot more than I wanted to bother with."

"It was still worth it, we gave those we care about protection. In a way, we've saved those that we love."

"Yeah, now there are two more that we need to save."

"Correct, and we will!"

"Something else has been on my mind though; Gracia said something about a trapped soul."

"Yeah, I'm not sure what that means though. A soul trapped in a prison, could the Homunculi be trapped inside some jewel?"

"Much less, could each of the Ishbalians have one, it would make sense if those guys were using the souls and power of the homunculi in that way. It would give them superhuman strength and almost literal immortality."

"Havoc told me something similar before we left, he said Leon had a crystal around his neck and inside it had a round face with a large mouth and no hair."

"That sounds almost exactly like Gluttony!"

"So if Gluttony was trapped inside that crystal, it would be understandable that Leon had Gluttony's power and immortality?"

"It could be, but what significance would it have?"

"Well Ed, maybe we have some others to save."

"Come again?"

"The homunculi, they're trapped in those crystals, therefore we should save them. Believe me it sounds funny saying save their souls but that's literally what we're doing." Ed snickered in response.

"Considering it would have been best if they saved their own souls…"

"Yeah, well I'm actually more focused on Riza than I am about the homunculi."

"That is understandable."

"Does your blade still have my flame quality with it?"

"Let me see." Ed transmuted his blade and saw that it was still glowing red. He pointed into the sky and shot a blast of fire and then a beam of fire.

"Okay, so it does, but stop showing off."

"What, you do it all the time!"

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"I am not going to act immature."

"You are immature." Roy's eyebrow twitched as he walked away and snapped his fingers. Ed raised his eyebrow as he looked up and saw a flaming bird fly over the sky. Ed narrowed his eyes and looked at Roy.

"Show off." Ed ran up next to Roy and continued walking, "So do you think we'll be back within a week?"

"We better! I mean I do want to be Fuhrer."

"That's why you denied it, right?"

"Being Fuhrer would mean nothing to me if Riza wasn't by my side when I became Fuhrer."

"Yeah, I understand that." Ed looked over and spotted a tree. He grinned and walked over to the tree.

"Ed what are you doing?" Roy raised his eyebrow when he saw Ed transmute his blade.

"I've always wanted to do this."

"Ed, don't burn the tree."

"Aw, why not, it would be fun!"

"_Ed_, don't burn the tree."

"Fine, you _have_ to kill my fun." Ed didn't hear a response and looked over to see Riza and he smiled. She was no longer being held captive but she was bruised and bloody.

"Riza, is that you?" Roy asked as he took her in his arms.

"Oh, Roy, it was horrible!" Riza said, "It was so painful, what they were doing to me, Roy. I'm so glad you didn't give up on me, I love you so much!" Riza was about to kiss Roy when a blast of flame shot at Riza knocking her down.

"I take it back, _that_ I've always wanted to do," Ed said, "Blasting an enemy!"

"E-Ed, what did you just do?"

"Can you honestly say that was Riza?"

"No, not really," Roy sighed and looked ashamed of himself.

"Good, and why not?"

"She probably would never have left Winry."

"Of course not, so that means this is not Riza." They looked down and saw the Riza look-alike cackling.

"Good job boys, for the record, I am _not_ your beloved Riza. You may call me Ahriman, or more simply, Envy."

"You are not Envy," Ed said with a sneer. "Even if Envy is capable of doing what you did, you are far from Envy."

"Personally, I'm surprised your leader's not the one with the name 'Ahriman' since that name literally means 'devil.'" Roy said sharply.

"Hah, you're the devil, Roy Mustang!" Ahriman stated, "You killed my mother!"

"I see, and you killed some completely innocent people and are torturing two innocent people that have nothing to do with this. Yet I was ordered, forced to kill the Ishbalians. I still have no hate or resentment toward Ishbalians, but I do have resentment toward you!"

"You make me laugh; I do love how hilarious you are. You and your pathetic feelings, hey we're beating up your girlfriend, there's nothing you can do about it. You're going to die anyway-" Ahriman was interrupted by hot metal being shoved through his chest, blade pointing upward in his chest. Ed then shot a beam of flame out of the blade causing flames to shoot out of Ahriman's mouth. Roy snapped his fingers in rapid procession causing fireballs to appear all around Ahriman. Ed jumped out of the way in time to avoid being blasted by the fire.

"You have _no_ right to talk about her like that!" Ed exclaimed, "_No right!_" Ed pointed toward Roy. "She means more to this man than you could know you sick bastard!" Ed pointed to himself, "She is so much like my own mother to me and to Al that she means so much more to myself than you could possibly believe. Even though she could never replace my own mother, she is the closest thing there is to her! The same could be said about that guy over there and the title of father! So you have absolutely _no_ right in hell to talk about my second mother and cause so much pain for my second, if not real, father! Do I make myself clear?" Ahriman moved his head from a skyward position down toward Ed, his face burnt but having no apparent reaction.

"Clear as a bell," Ahriman said with a smile and then laughter. He grabbed the chain around his neck and pulled out a crystal that he talked to. "Is this the Edward Elric you seem so fond of? Is this your mortal enemy? I thought you said he was devoid of all feeling!" Ed stared wide eyed at the crystal, he clearly saw Envy's head inside the red orb. It looked as though Envy was trying to escape, he was pleading, there was nothing but pure fear in Envy's appearance. Ed couldn't comprehend the feeling that Envy had. The Envy he remembered was cruel, virulent, evil, and manipulative. This was so wrong, this just couldn't be right. It was as if Envy was saying 'free me' or something to that extent. Ed grew angry, so much that he grabbed Ahriman by the collar and slammed him in the ground, he then tossed Ahriman into the air and shot a beam of flame through him. When Ahriman landed on the ground Ed shoved his blade through his chest and placed the crystal in his hand.

"Envy, is that you in there?" Ed asked. He saw Envy's face inside the crystal. Envy's eyes were pleading, and he was fully conscious.

"Damn it, what are you doing?" Ahriman asked, "Yeah, I have to get the only animate face."

"What?" Roy asked as he walked over to Ahriman and shot him a look that said, "If you so much as move I will fry you so badly that your body and outline will be forever etched into the ground.

"All the other pathetic homunculi faces are silent in the crystals. Closed eyes, closed mouth, they do not move. This one however, does."

"So, Envy is really trapped in this crystal?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, Envy's trapped."

"I see…" Ed's hand began glowing, causing the crystal to glow.

"W-What the heck are you doing!" Ahriman shouted. He tried to move but Ed's blade held him still. When Ed stood up the wound in Ahriman closed and Ahriman stood up and laughed, "What were you trying to do?" Ed replied with silence and pointed behind Ahriman. Ahriman turned and a look of fear was etched onto his face.

"_What the hell were you doing trapping me in that dammed thing!"_ Envy shouted. Roy stared wide eyed at the apparition that now stood before them.

"H-how, what happened?"

"I got out you scumbag, that's what happened."

"What does this mean?"

"Oh I don't know, let me think, oh yeah, you don't have my powers anymore and I'm free. However, there's one thing I want to do before I go."

"What's that?"

"_Kick your butt!"_

"I was afraid of that. However I'm still immortal!"

"Oh ho, we'll see about that!" Envy quickly charged and delivered a kick to Ahriman's throat. Envy then grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the ground. Ahriman began saying a chant and when he finished he smiled.

"Now, I can fight you."

"Good luck beating me."

"I did once."

"I won't fall for the same trick twice!"

"I'm sure you won't." Ahriman rolled his eyes and chuckled. Envy quickly slammed his fist crashing into Ahriman's back, "I wasn't ready!"

"That's the whole point idiot!"

"You won't get away with this!" Envy grabbed Ahriman's throat and slammed him into the ground.

"I think I shall!" Envy tightened his grip on Ahriman's throat trying to crush his windpipe.

"Lest you…forget, I am…immortal!"

"So you say you're immortal?"

"Yes, you can't kill me no matter how hard I try."

"Perfect, allow me to torture you first!" Ahriman stared into Envy's eyes with a look of pure fear and torment. Envy laughed, "You see, that's how that woman feels! I am not so devoid of feeling that I don't understand the gruesomeness that you cause. If you're so blasted bent out of shape over Mustang killing some woman then go after him! Best way for sweeter revenge, taking his woman will just ensure he goes after _you_ and kicks your dumb tail!"

"Losing…Breath…"

"Yes, yet you can't die, what a shame, what a pity, you know what?"

"What?"

"I grow bored of torturing you." Envy lifted his hand and balled it into a fist and slammed it into the crystal several times, crushing it.

"My crystal, you broke it!"

"Oh, did I do that? Well, that's unfortunate…for you."

"Shut up!"

"I think not." Envy transformed himself into Riza and pulled out a gun, "You deserve this." Envy aimed and fired a bullet through Ahriman's abdomen, legs, arms, chest, and finally his head, thus ensuring his death. Envy broke the transformation and stood up, he turned toward Ed, "Thanks a lot, pipsqueak."

"Why did you turn into Riza?" Roy asked.

"Roy…That man was one of the worst. Beating Riza at every turn, he deserved to be killed by Riza and that was the closest he was going to get." Envy said sadly, "You need to hurry, she's a tough chick but she can't take much more. Her body will give into the stress and she will die. Luckily she won't be disabled or anything, they haven't done enough to do that, but if her body stresses itself too much then the organs will start to shut down in order to relieve some of the stress. She may literally have a heart attack."

"Then I have to hurry, of course! Thanks for the help."

"Yeah, don't mention it, all of us became trapped in there thanks to our stupidity. During that battle, they wanted us to rush at them, at least from the front, that way they did some weird magic, opened a vacuum from the crystal and sucked our souls in there. All the others are unconscious in their prison; I was the first to awaken. Thankfully Gluttony is free, you broke the crystal and set his soul free."

"So breaking the crystals will do that?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, once the souls are out, they no longer have our power, once the crystal is broken; they are nothing but mere humans, no immortality."

"Thanks, that helps us out considerably!" Ed said with a chuckle.

"Again, don't mention it pipsqueak, seriously. I have to go now, Gluttony's waiting for his friends, and I'll be waiting for the others."

"One more question Envy," Ed said.

"What?"

"Why do you all have a sense of righteousness now?"

"What, did you think all homunculi had to be evil? Do you remember Wrath? He wasn't evil until he ate those little stones. We are merely souls now; we don't have any stones inside of us."

"Oh, I understand now."

"Anyway, hurry your butts up already, go save your women. Don't worry, they were telling the truth when they said they would not rape the women."

"That's a relief," Roy said.

"Now how did Ed get the freakish flame power?"

"I'm really not sure," Ed said.

"It's probably temporary."

"Yeah, I don't know."

"I know," Envy said with a large grin.

"What?"

"Okay, let me explain what may be the biggest mystery to you. All of the homunculi can communicate when asleep inside the crystals. We all have our own little power, we can't use it to our own benefit per say, meaning we can't use it to escape our prisons or attack our captors. We all did a chant to help the people who would help the hostages. When we saw the flames surrounding you we said the chant, finishing right when they came in contact with you. Therefore it's an upgrade in which you can make yourself so much more useful to the Flame Alchemist."

"Hey!"

"Yeah, you're not useless without the firepower, but you're better. Once the final homunculus is released the power will go away, oh and if you start to get any ideas about not freeing the homunculus in order to keep the power…It'll go away."

"Yeah, I understand, now just go."

"Okay, catch you later pipsqueak! Oh, and they haven't touched Winry much at all." With that, Envy saluted and vanished into the air.

"So what do you make of all that Ed?" Roy asked. He and Ed looked at the body of Ahriman and grimaced.

"I think we just got a major help and gained an upper hand, we just better hurry and save Riza."

"Right, he said Ahriman was one of the worst…Ed let's do one thing before we go."

"What's that?"

"Help me char this guy till he's not even recognizable."

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean it's understandable that you're angry but why not leave his body alone."

"Wouldn't it be better than letting it decompose in the middle of nowhere though?" Ed shrugged; he and Roy continued walking toward the city of Ishbal.

* * *

Read and REVIEW. Remember more reviews the better I am at updating quickly 


	10. Hoenheim's Demise

Flame and Metal

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, I would have a lot of money.

Once again, Thanks to everyone helping me out and reviewing my stories!

* * *

Chapter 10 (Hoenheim's demise)

Hoenheim awoke from his slumber to hear rapid knocking on his door. While he was normally a wanderer, he did settle down in the far outskirts of towns every once in a while. After all, he needed somewhere to live. He got out of the bed and the knocks continued. "I'm coming, I'm coming," He walked out of his bedroom with a yawn. When he made it to the door, he opened it to find Al and Pinako standing in the doorway.

"Hello, what brings you here?" He smiled politely as Pinako and Al walked in through the door then rubbed the back of his head. "How on earth did you find out where I lived?"

"Sorry to burst in Hoenheim, we just asked around for a large man with a hairy face," Pinako said. Hoenheim rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"What brings you here?"

"Well you see we're all in danger."

"Come again?"

"Al, would you be a dear and go find the guest bedroom?"

"Sure Aunt Pinako," Al left the room and Pinako looked at Hoenheim.

"Here's the deal, Winry's been kidnapped. Roy Mustang and Ed are out to rescue her. I believe Riza Hawkeye is with them. I'm guessing it has something to do with the homunculi but I'm really not sure."

"I see…Dante again." Hoenheim sighed and Pinako raised her eyebrow.

"What was that Hoenheim?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Please, make yourselves at home," Hoenheim smiled but groaned inwardly at the same time.

"You know, you don't really seem too delighted to see us. If Edward knew we were staying here then he wouldn't be happy, maybe we should go elsewhere."

"No it's perfectly all right if you stay here, like you said, you're in danger. I fully trust Roy to take care of Ed while they're out as well. The only thing is. . . I was supposed to head to Central for something today."

"I see, well, nothing says you don't have to do that, if you need to head to Central, then go. You're not in any danger."

"Are you sure that's perfectly all right?"

"Yeah, just be careful okay."

"Be careful about what? The homunculi?"

"That's the general idea."

"I don't know if it is the homunculi this time, do they single out certain people?"

"Are the enemies singling anyone out?"

"Yes, only the people that Roy Mustang knows."

"I see." Hoenheim rubbed his chin in thought, "Maybe it's not them then."

"Just before all of this happened Ed came with wounds that only seemed possible to be done by a homunculus. Then Winry went to visit Central and she disappeared along with Riza. From what I've been hearing lately, the previous Fuhrer, King Bradley, was a homunculi and he disappeared… Now the news is saying that some other people have disappeared, yet the military knows where they are and they are not telling the press. It could be a conspiracy!"

"Heh, you can't always believe the press."

"Understandable."

"I need to go to Central now."

"Okay, you'll come back, won't you?"

"I'll try Pinako!" Hoenheim waved as he walked out of the house, closing the door behind him.

"Aunt Pinako?" Al asked. Pinako turned and saw Al peeking around a wall.

"Uh, yes Al?"

"Is what you said true?" The door opened and Hoenheim walked back in.

"I thought you were going back to Central?"

"I am but I forgot one final thing I need to do."

"What is that?"

"Al, come here please."

"Okay…" Al walked over to Hoenheim and let him rest his hand on Al's armor. A flash of red light was seen and Pinako's eyes widened as Al's body returned to that of a ten-year-old boy.

"What…on earth?" Pinako gasped and Hoenheim nearly collapsed on the ground.

"Damn, I may have overdone it…"

"I-I have my body back? I have my body back!" Al exclaimed, "But I'm not fourteen anymore."

"No…Al, you're ten years old, that's how old you were when you lost your body, that's how old your soul is…That's all I could return you as."

"How did you do this?"

"Four…hundred years ago…I made the philosopher's stone….Dante made another…My philosophers stone became…Me."

"Are you okay, Father?"

"I am not fit to be your father. Your Godfather is better fit to be your father than I am."

"What are you saying?"

"I…My body...It's deteriorating, I have no more time left, I must go to Central, find Dante and put an end to her. I leave you in the capable hands of your Godfather."

"Hoenheim, their Godfather is dead, as well as their Godmother; the only thing left is the children of those two."

"Then the eldest son is their Godfather! He knows this because I spoke with him ten years ago; both Trisha and I spoke with him about it long before I left! I have no more time, I must go now!" Hoenheim stood up and left the house.

"Aunt Pinako, who are our Godparents anyway, he said eldest son, the Rockbell's didn't have any children other than Winry." Pinako sighed and looked to the ground; she had to admit that this would be difficult.

"He wasn't talking about Winry's parents Alphonse. Furthermore, as for right now, you do not have any Godparents, only a Godfather."

"I don't exactly understand."

"Sit down and I'll explain it all to you. Everything, from the reason Hoenheim left you all the way down to this very day and you will know your Godfather, trust me, you know him now."

"Really, so I've met him? What's he like, is he strong, brave, muscular…Oh my god he's not Major Armstrong is he?" Al's eyes widened with fear.

"Uh…no. . ." Pinako chuckled halfheartedly as she began to explain.

--------------

"I'm almost there . . . good," Hoenheim said quietly. He pulled his sleeve back to reveal his decaying body. He tugged on his collar and made note of the decay ascending his neck. "Now I'm going to need a scarf or something. I'm going fast. Dante, mark my words, before I die, I'm taking you down!" Hoenheim leaned back as the train came to a halt.

Hoenheim walked off the train and decided to go into the military building. "First thing first, I probably should find General Mustang and let him know I intend to rid this place of the homunculi. Hoenheim walked all the way to Roy's office, when he got there he found it nearly in ruins.

"Wow, I wander what happened here…" Hoenheim smirked, "I hope Ed didn't do anything to tick Roy off, or vice versa. That would be bad." Hoenheim left the office and sighed; he saw General Grumman walk by and smiled. Hoenheim followed Grumman to a secluded area and down some stairs; he didn't say anything because he didn't want to surprise the old man. He followed Grumman down a secret passageway. "Wow, maybe I better stop following him, I don't want to get into t-"

"Grumman, you were followed!" A voice bellowed.

"I didn't know it!" Grumman said. Hoenheim rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. Havoc aimed a gun for him, as did all the others in the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Havoc asked. Hoenheim raised his hands.

"Now I don't want any trouble, I just want to know where I can find Roy Mustang."

"Yeah, I bet you do!"

"Yeah I need to talk to him about-" Havoc fired a gunshot into Hoenheim but he merely stepped back.

"I thought so, it didn't kill you!"

"Wait Havoc, I know this guy!" Grumman said with glee in his eyes, "Hoenheim, it's been far too long!"

"Uh, yes, it has."

"I've heard that name before; you're Edward Elric's father!" Havoc exclaimed. He lowered his gun in embarrassment.

"Yes, he is!" Grumman said.

"Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's no problem, but why were you shooting, and why are all of you here?" Hoenheim asked. Everyone in the room had a hard look on their faces as they looked to the floor. It had been a day, Roy and Ed had yet to return, naturally, they were worried.

"They went after the bastards that took Riza and Winry," Havoc said quietly.

"Ah, yes, the homunculi, I was going to destroy them actually."

"It's not the homunculi."

"It's…not?"

"No, they're all dead, so to speak."

"Dead, then who took sweet Riza and sweet Winry?"

"You know Riza?"

"Yes, but that's not important right now, who took them?"

"A group of Ishbalians that hate Roy and want revenge on him, they're torturing Riza to get to him."

"I see. That's just not right!"

"We were put here for our own safety, but he and Ed left without saying anything other than…assume their dead after a week."

"Oh…That's too bad, and here I just restored Al's body to normal…"

"You did what?"

"I am the philosopher's stone, though my time is up now, I'm going to die after this."

"What?"

"You're going to die?" Maria Ross piped up. "But if you die, after all this is over who's going to look after Ed and Al?"

"Their Godfather," General Grumman said, "They're godfather will have to look after them…"

"Exactly," Hoenheim said, "Besides, do you think I do a good job looking after them now? I'm not a fit father," he said and turned to the General. "Has lovely Riza found a husband yet?"

"No, she has yet to be married."

"That's too bad; I hope she will be married soon."

"I think she will be, and Roy is going to be the Fuhrer soon."

"Well that's just great! I'm happy for him, I was coming to tell him that I was going to defeat Dante and the other homunculi, but it appears I don't have to now."

"Was that all you were going to tell him?"

"Well…" Hoenheim was blown back by an Alchemist attack he turned around and saw what looked like Dante. "Dante is still alive? Did you get a tan and red eyes? So you've put your soul in yet another body I see…"

"Dante, who the hell is she? I'm not Dante, my name is Hecate!" (A/N: Hecate is the myth name of the goddess of witchcraft, demons, graves, and the underworld, meaning "far off".)

"Don't tell me _you_ were followed!" Havoc yelled at Hoenheim.

"Well I don't know. I made sure not to be followed."

"I may have heard of Dante before," Hecate said with a smirk. She lifted the chain around her neck revealing the crystal "Is this Dante?"

"Dante is in that crystal, so that's how you have her power."

"Yeah, that is the truth." Hoenheim chuckled and Hecate scowled at him, "What is so funny?"

"Have you checked your skin lately?"

"No, why should I bother with my skin?"

"Because you are like I am." Hoenheim lifted his arm and pulled his sleeve down. Hecate grimaced at the sight of decay and rotting flesh. "Or should I say Dante is like I am. It looks like you're still suffering from Dante's attack."

"T-That's impossible, it can't be!"

"Why don't you check and see."

"Oh, it doesn't matter, I'm just going to kill you morons and be on my way you know, cause more grief for Roy Mustang." Hoenheim frowned in response.

"You know, that would just be a hindrance and unnecessary for the guy. He's got a big responsibility coming up you know."

"Yeah, I know, something about becoming a Fuhrer, I don't really care."

"Oh yeah, he is becoming the Fuhrer, that's really nice."

"Well, you're bothering me, so shut up and let me kill these freaks behind you."

"Sorry," Hoenheim stepped in front of Hecate, "I'm going to have to deny you the right to harm these people."

"Oh come on damn it, get out of the way, you're not important in the slightest!"

"I thought you were going after people that knew Roy?"

"Yeah, those that were close to him, or he was close to."

"I see, and you think all these people behind me are close to him?"

"Yes!"

"You would be right, but please don't count me out, I want to have some fun as well."

"Oh give it a rest!"

"You know, I'm only stalling."

"So?"

"Well, look at your skin." Hecate groaned and rolled her eyes. She grabbed her shirt and looked down and let out an ear-piercing scream, "You didn't have to scream like that."

"I can't believe I'm a freak like you!"

"Well now, I wouldn't say I'm a freak, that's just not being very nice."

"Ah shut up!" Hecate grabbed her crystal and smashed it into the ground. "There, maybe without her powers the decay will stop!"

"Oh good job on your part," Hoenheim smirked as he applauded Hecate.

"Shut up, I'll kill you now!"

"Go ahead, I'm all yours." Hoenheim opened his arms and smirked once more. Hecate screamed as she slammed her hands together. "Nothing happened!" She screamed again and slammed her hands together once more. "You know, we could go on and on like this all day."

"What, why is this happening!"

"Apparently you broke your crystal and set Dante's spirit free, since her spirit's gone, you've apparently lost her powers."

"Wait, oh dang she had alchemy!" Hecate yelled in the air, "You bastard, you tricked me!"

"I did?" Hoenheim looked around as everyone laughed, "Well I guess we don't have anymore need for you." Hecate scoffed as Hoenheim charged toward her. He delivered a strong blow to her abdomen causing her to gasp for air. Hoenheim grabbed Hecate's head, "What have they done to Riza and Winry?"

"Nothing to Winry, but Riza…" Hecate let out a shrill laugh, "Dear Riza gets beat up almost every five to six hours."

"I see, you're lucky to run into me and not Roy, but wouldn't you know, you ran into one of the worst people possible. Tell me; was this your revenge against him? Tormenting those he loved?"

"Yeah of course it was. Then we were going to go ahead and kill him in the process."

"Now that would be a bad idea, I mean who else would there be to take his job?"

"Heh, what job is that?" Hoenheim snapped Hecate's neck and let her drop to the ground. Hoenheim looked up to the ceiling, "Roy's going to need some extra strength if he's going to go after the rest of these people, that and the next few years of his life will be a lot better than they've been so far. No, from what I sense, Riza needs more help than Roy."

"Hoenheim, what's happening to you?" Grumman asked. Hoenheim looked down and saw his body fading.

"The last of my power will be used to heal some of Riza's wounds and give her more strength. After that, I will no longer walk this world. I entrust my children to their Godfather now." Everyone watched as Hoenheim faded away, Havoc looked to General Grumman.

"Sir, do you have any idea who Ed and Al's Godparents are?"

----------

"What!" Al exclaimed.

"You sound so surprised…" Pinako said dryly.

"That's who our Godparent is! Our Godparents have been….I don't….This entire…..Ed's going to….Oh dear…." Al then commenced to pass out on the couch.

"I guess it was a bit much for him to handle all at once…I only told him, if Hoenheim dies, Ed's going to be hit big time. Seeing as how Hoenheim did say when he died it would automatically be made known."

* * *

Read and Revew! 


	11. Hoenheim's Memory

Flame and Metal

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, I would have a lot of money.

(A/N This is a flashback chapter, but you should read it or else you may be entirely lost.)

* * *

Chapter 11 (Hoenheim's Memory) 

"Hoenheim, our child is one year old, and as you say you're ill and it has to do with an illness in genetics. So don't you think we should find someone to watch after our child in case something ever happened to us?" Trisha Elric stated as she lay in the bed next to her husband.

"I can't honestly say I believe anything will happen, but who would take care of our children if something did?"

"Well, maybe our neighbors could take care of them?" Hoenheim put his hand to his forehead, he had to admit, his wife was correct. Edward Elric was only one and Alphonse had just been born. He knew he probably didn't have many years under his belt but he didn't think anything would ever happen to Trisha.

"Maybe we should ask them. We'll never know unless we ask."

"Well, it is noon, perhaps we should get up. Why don't you go and ask the neighbors!"

"Okay, I will." Hoenheim climbed out of the bed put on his clothing. In a few minutes, he was knocking on the Rockbell's door.

"Yes?" The man who answered the door asked. Hoenheim didn't think it would be wise to ask them now that he thought of it. They had just moved to Risembool and had a child. They hardly knew each other.

"I was going to ask for some sugar, you see, my wife is making some tea!"

"Oh, okay then, hold on just one moment." The door closed and Hoenheim rubbed the back of his head. He heard Trisha calling out to him.

"Honey, I forgot, those are the _new_ neighbors, we don't know them well enough, don't ask them!"

"Don't worry, I have it handled!" Hoenheim smiled as the door opened. The man handed him a cup with some sugar in it, "Thank you sir."

"I'm glad to help, drop by anytime you like sir, and keep the cup!"

"Okay, thank you again." The door closed and Hoenheim walked back to the house. He was stopped by a sixteen-year-old child with black hair.

"Hello Mr. Elric, how are you today?" The boy asked.

"I'm doing well Roy, but what brings you to Risembool? Are you visiting your parents?"

"No, I'm actually just passing by. I'm on my way to Central!"

"Really, what on earth are you going to do there? Are you still studying alchemy under Mr. Hawkeye?"

"I think I'm finished with that now, I'm actually joining the military!"

"How did Riza take it?"

"I don't know…"

"You didn't tell her you were leaving?"

"No, not really, I didn't know how she would take it."

"If you're going to Central, you should have stayed on the train; the next train doesn't leave for an hour!"

"Well, if you and your wife don't mind, I can stay here till then, right?"

"Oh, yes of course you may, I'm sure Trisha wouldn't mind at all."

"Great, I enjoy visiting when I get the chance, babies are so cute! I like playing with little Edward when I visit." Hoenheim smiled as he and Roy walked back into the house, "Trisha, you don't mind a visitor do you?" Trisha looked around the wall and smiled when she saw Roy.

"Of course I don't mind, how are you today Roy?"

"Not bad!" Roy said with a smile, "I'm joining the military today!"

"Oh, and what does Riza think about that?"

"Uh…" Roy's face turned red as he looked around for Ed, "So where's your baby?"

"Oh, he's eating his meal right now."

"Baby food, that stuff is nasty!"

"Well, I bet you didn't think that when you were an infant." Trisha smiled as Roy stuck his tongue out.

"I wonder what it's like to have children."

"Trust me; you don't need to think about that right now."

"What? No! I don't mean that! I'm just curious!"

"Well, as often as you visit and watch after Ed, I would say you have the makings of a father," Hoenheim said with a smile, "You seem to do well with children."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to go; I'm going to talk to our friend Aiden and his wife about being Godparents."

"Okay dear, yeah they're good people." Roy looked away from Ed and over to Trisha and Hoenheim.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, it's nothing; we're just trying to find Godparents for our child."

"Oh, I see." Roy smiled and looked back to Edward. He started making funny faces and talking in baby talk. Edward started laughing.

"I always thought you were good with that kid Roy," Trisha said with a smile.

"Yeah, well if you ever need anything let me know!"

----------

Hoenheim walked to Aiden and his wife Sera's home and knocked on the door. Aiden came to the door and smiled, "Welcome Hoenheim, how are you today?" (A/N: If you're _still_wondering who they are, look up their name meanings.)

"Hello Aiden, I came to ask you and your wife Sera a question."

"Well don't just stand out here in the cold, come on inside!" Hoenheim smiled as he walked inside the house. Hoenheim sat in a chair as Aiden and Sera sat on their couch.

"Hey mom, whoa I didn't know you had a visitor," A woman walked into the living room with a smile, "Hello Hoenheim, how are you?"

"I'm good Calida, how is college life for you?"

"Very good, thanks for asking!" Calida sat down in a chair, she watched as her younger sister ran around in the living room, "Fina, stop running around, you'll hurt yourself!"

"Children, you have to love them," Hoenheim said with a smile.

"Yeah, just when we thought they wouldn't have another child, mom and dad had one six years ago."

"Hey now, you know you love your sister," Sera said with a smile.

"Yeah, I do, so what brings you here Hoenheim? Are you visiting, how is Trisha?"

"Well, I want to ask a serious question. Yes, I'm visiting in a way and Trisha is just fine. Might I ask how Nina is, where is she at today?"

"She just turned eleven so she's having her first sleepover," Sera said.

"Yeah, and then in a few years, Fina will have her sleepover, let's hope mom and dad don't have another kid in four years." Calida said with a chuckle, "It seems every five years they can't help but have a kid. It actually makes it easy to remember ages; I'm ten years older than Nina."

"Would you take another child if you had to?" Hoenheim asked.

"I don't know, I don't think Sera and I intend to give birth to another," Aiden said.

"That's not really what I meant. My wife and I were discussing the possibility of Godparents, in case something was to happen to us. She doesn't have any family and neither do I, you are our best friends and so we thought it might be good to ask you."

"Oh, well, I don't think it would be a bad thing," Sera said quietly. She looked to Aiden, "What do you think?"

"Well, what are the chances that anything's going to happen to good old Hoenheim and Trisha anyway? I think it would be fine, in fact, I would be honored to be the Godfather to your children!"

"I wouldn't mind, if anything _did_ happen, having a couple guys in a house filled with girls would definitely put my dad at ease," Calida said with a light chuckle.

"Well, thank you, I'll let Trisha know, she will be so pleased!" Hoenheim said.

------------

-Four years later. Ed is five.-

"Trisha, my decay is getting worse, I don't know how much longer I have," Hoenheim said quietly. Trisha coughed lightly.

"I know, and you're leaving us, aren't you? Will you ever return?"

"Yes, someday I will, do you think you can manage until I come back?" Trisha coughed again.

"Yeah, I think I will be fine, I don't know how the boys will take it though." The phone began ringing and Hoenheim quickly picked up the phone.

"Hoenheim, we need to talk. Please bring Trisha with you." The voice said. Hoenheim nodded and hung up the phone.

"Come with me Trisha, it may be important." Hoenheim and Trisha left the house; Ed and Al were playing with Winry at the Rockbell's home so they didn't need to worry. They walked to a door and knocked, a woman with waist length black hair opened the door. They saw a fifteen-year-old girl with short black hair and a ten-year-old girl was not from around the area.

"Is something wrong?" Trisha asked.

"Come inside," The woman said. Hoenheim and Trisha sat on a couch while the older woman sat in a recliner and the teenager sat on the floor.

"Calida, tell us what is troubling you," Hoenheim said.

"Fina is at a friend's house, we just got news that mom and dad have died in an automobile accident." Trisha and Hoenheim let out a collective gasp in response.

"That's horrible!" Trisha said as she let out a cough.

"You don't seem to be faring very well Trisha," Calida said, her voice laced with concern.

"Both of us will probably not live to see our children grow up," Hoenheim said as he put his arm around Trisha's shoulders, "Her illness may get the better of her one day, and myself, I have an illness as well."

"That's horrible!" The fifteen year old exclaimed, "What happens if you die?"

"Well Nina, don't be so morbid," Calida said quietly.

"I'm sorry sister. If something goes wrong…"

"I don't know who could be your children's godparent," Calida said solemnly.

"Why couldn't you be the Godparent?" Hoenheim asked.

"I would be a bad choice, trust me, I'm not as good with children as my siblings are. Only one of us is capable of raising children, and only one of us with a hope of getting married. I was thinking of asking my brother, he is of age that he could raise them, but I don't know how he'd react."

"Why don't you ask me then Calida?" A voice came from another room. A man with short raven colored hair stepped out of another room, "I am in the house you know."

"Well, you were talking to Riza all this time; I just didn't think to ask!" Calida replied quickly.

"What's this about him getting married?" Riza asked, "I haven't heard of any woman he's actually serious about."

"Aw, come on Riza…" The man sighed and an older man stepped out of the room as well, "General Grumman, she's being mean again." Everyone in the room laughed and the man rolled his eyes.

"Well, you all know my brother," Calida said with a smile, "Twenty years old isn't a bad age for a father, and you know he loves kids!"

"What is this, an auction?" The man asked. Riza playfully hit his shoulder.

"Come on Roy, we're just messing with you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure," Roy said, with a chuckle. "Mr. and Mrs. Elric, I would love to be your children's Godfather! If you ever need me for anything just let me know." An older woman stepped out of the room as well, "Oh, and Ms. Rockbell kind of beat you guys to it," Roy grinned widely. Hoenheim smiled and stood up.

"Thank you Roy, we'd be honored if you'd be our children's Guardian!"

"I'm honored to be Godfather to the children of such close friends of mine!"

"Yeah, and if it ever comes down to Roy having to take care of them, I'll make sure he doesn't date a woman every other week," Riza said with a chuckle that made Roy blush.

"Hey, I don't date someone every other week!"

"Right, you dump them every other week!"

"Aw come on Riza, you can't blame my brother for his flirtatious ways, it runs in the blood," Calida said with a smile.

"No it doesn't," Nina said quietly. "You're not as bad of a flirt and neither am I."

"Wow…Everyone's ganging up on me today," Roy said with a sheepish laugh.

"Hey, don't worry about it too much," Hoenheim said as he extended his hand. Roy smiled and shook his hand in return.

--------------

-Six years later, Ed is eleven-

Indeed the time came for Hoenheim to leave, he only returned once to check on his family, but he was not going to stop and visit. When he arrived to the house he found that his wife, Trisha had finally passed on, no doubt his children blamed him for her death. He looked into a room and saw supplies for a human transmutation, "No!" Hoenheim quickly rushed out and contacted Roy.

"What is going on, do you not realize that it is late?" Roy asked.

"Roy it's me, Hoenheim, something's wrong!"

"What, what's happening?"

"I need you to come to Risembool, perhaps you can look after Ed and Al if they're in the military."

"Why, what are you saying? I heard Trisha passed on, I'm truly sorry."

"Roy, I left, I'm gone okay, you know that right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you need to watch after the children."

"You're still alive."

"They're about to commit a human transmutation, I cannot be there for them when they do that!"

"What the hell, why didn't you say that sooner!" Roy hung up the phone and Hoenheim waited for him to arrive, he watched from afar as Ed and Al committed the crime.

"No…" Hoenheim looked in shock as he saw a large suit of armor carrying a small body to the Rockbell's home. "Edward?"

"I'm here, am I too late?" Roy and Riza stood behind Hoenheim and caused him to jump.

"I don't know, but you need to talk to them."

"They don't know me Hoenheim."

"So find a way that they'll trust you and learn to like you over the years. One day I am going to die and you are their guardian."

"I understand that, but…"

"He's right sir," Riza said quietly, "You can't just stay away from them, if Hoenheim were to drop dead this very second then what would we do about that?" Hoenheim narrowed his eyes at the seemingly morbid statement.

"So I guess I can talk them into joining the military, I do have a way with words."

"Yes you do sir." Riza sighed as Roy walked to the house. Hoenheim knew full well that Pinako would feign dislike for Roy, but in the end he knew that Ed would go to the military where his commanding officer would be none other than Roy Mustang. When Roy returned to where Hoenheim was he had a smirk plastered to his face.

"The deed is done. You should have seen the look on that kid's face, utter determination," Roy said with a smile, "Let's hope he's a great alchemist because he's going to want to be a state alchemist in order to survive. It's a harsh thing to lose, your body and your limbs."

"One day Roy," Hoenheim said as he rolled his sleeve up to reveal years of decay, "I will use my power to give Al back his body. As you know, I am the philosopher's stone."

"Yes, I know," Roy said with a sigh, "Don't get near anything that craves it though."

"I know that much," Hoenheim said, "Roy, as of now they are under your jurisdiction. You do not have to adopt them into your household until the day I die though."

"What happens when you die?"

"I will disappear; Pinako knows this much and she knows what will happen. When I vanish, I will make everything about my intentions clear to Edward, and to Alphonse. They, you, Pinako, and Riza will all know when I perish. Not only that, but you will all realize that I have long since placed Roy Mustang as the Godparent for my two children. You will also all realize the reason I left was because of my decay, and that I had no choice in the matter. I still search in order to destroy the other one that is like me, that is why I left and my wife died of a terminal illness."

"I see, well, hopefully you'll wait until I make it to Fuhrer before any of that happens," Roy said with a smile while trying to lighten the mood. Hoenheim and Riza both sighed and shook their heads, "Okay fine. So everything will be explained to us the day you die, I got you. Ugh, I'll have some paperwork to do when that day comes."

"Especially when I get Al's body back, he will be the same age he is now yet retaining any and all memories he'll gain in the future."

"So no matter how long it is before you die I'll still have to adopt a child into my household?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that? I thought you loved children."

"Oh, he does Mr. Elric, trust me, he does," Riza said with a chuckle.

"One more thing before I go Roy."

"What?"

"Give Ed a hard time, act like a father but also joke around with him, call him short every once in a while if you have to." Roy laughed and Riza chuckled.

"Yeah, I can do that, goodbye for now Hoenheim."

"Goodbye!"

* * *

A little preview for you! Next chapter we will see Riza and Winry again, what will happen? Stay tuned and find out! 

Read and Review!

Reviews, they make the world go 'round. Or at least they help in moving the story along!

This is the last flashback chapter.

If you are interested, I have posted a new story entitled "Wrath of a Sister." A Royai fic of course, basically takes place before the fight with Pride when Roy takes Riza to his sister's home. Pride shows up.


	12. Revelations and pain

Flame and Metal

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, I would have a lot of money.

(This is not a flashback chapter; it is now back to present time.)

* * *

Chapter 12 (Revelations and Pain)

Riza had her eyes closed and an image of Hoenheim appeared in her head. "Hoenheim, what are you doing here?" Winry heard Riza say something and she looked over toward Riza.

"Where are you Mr. Mustang? Where are you Ed?" Winry said with tears in her eyes. "I think Riza is dying."

"Look at what those damn bastards did to you dear sweet Riza," Hoenheim stated. "Those bastards will pay; Roy will see personally to that I promise you. I have used some of my power to lead Roy to you and some of my power to give him more strength. The final amount of my power I will give to you. You are Roy's precious flower and nothing should do this to you. I will heal your wounds and you will be good as new. I will also make it harder to break your skin, which will only be until you are protected. I am going to give your body a forty-eight hour shield in which you will not feel pain. Remember that if they try hard enough, they can still make you bleed. Be careful; don't overdo the stress on your body." Riza groaned causing Winry to wince. Winry couldn't help it if she was scared. She wanted Riza to live. She had grown so much closer to Riza during the time they were here. Riza told her something so amazing, and that was the fact that General Roy Mustang was Edward's Godfather! Winry wanted Riza to survive so that when they adopted Ed and Al into their house, Riza would be there and be a mother to them.

"Riza, you have to live!" Winry exclaimed. Riza opened her eyes halfway and looked to Winry.

"I'm trying to survive."

"Well you need to! Ed and Al wanted their mom back, they wanted a mom and that's why they transmuted their mother all those years ago. You told me that Mr. Mustang was their godfather, well that means they can have a father. One who is much better than their own father, but they deserve a mother as well." Riza smiled in response to what Winry was saying. Riza felt she would survive, but she had to admit, it was getting harder. She coughed and some blood trickled from her mouth, "Riza!"

"N-No, don't worry about me, I will be fine." Riza smiled as a red light surrounded her. Winry's eyes widened.

"What is that light?"

"I-I think it's Hoenheim. In which case until the day he disappears from the earth, we don't need to move Ed and Al into our house, we just need to watch over them. Uh, did I say 'our house' I meant Roy's home!" Winry chuckled as Riza blushed. She knew Hoenheim was Ed and Al's real father, but she couldn't remember ever seeing him. She watched in awe and wonder as the red light swirled around Riza, it seeped into her body and darker light seeped out. Slowly but surely Riza's cuts and bruises were going away, no longer did Riza appear tired and as though she were a fallen warrior. Winry saw the red light grow thinner and transparent as it rested itself upon Riza's body becoming as armor.

"Riza, what is that?"

"It's Hoenheim's last act, he did this to protect me. I'm protected until Roy and Ed rescue us!"

"You have so much faith that they will, you have all this time, and with what I just saw I'm starting to believe they will actually be here."

"Did you actually ever doubt them?"

"No, I never doubted them, but I was afraid and my fear has grown less than it was before."

"Well that's g-" Riza's eyes closed briefly and she groaned. Winry looked confused as Riza's head turned to the side. Riza's eyes opened and for some reason they seemed more motherly and concerned.

"What happened?"

"Hoenheim is gone," Riza said.

"What! Does that mean you're not safe anymore?"

"No, it just means that was actually his final act before passing. You see Winry; he was the philosopher's stone. He has given Al his body back as well."

"Al's human again?"

"Yes, but he's ten years old. I imagine right about now Roy is thinking of what he's going to have to tell Ed."

"Oh my, that's going to be tough, does Ed even know Roy was his Godfather?"

"After this, he will. Hoenheim said he would send us all his wishes, his memory and that we would all understand. We all have his memory in our minds, so it makes Roy's task of explaining to Ed a little easier. Only, I don't know how Ed will react."

"Knowing Ed, he might be a tad upset…"

---------

"You're my Godfather and you never told me!" Ed exclaimed as his knees hit the ground. "My parent's knew your parents! What the hell is all of this?"

"Hoenheim's last wish," Roy said silently, "Was for you not to know until his passing."

"I get that part, but…I just still don't understand. My bastard father was the Philosopher's stone? You're my Godfather, my mom was always ill? Al's back in his ten-year-old body? Why did he not tell me any of this?"

"I don't know Ed," Roy said silently as he placed his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"I must say though, it is humorous how you used to act as opposed to how you act now."

"Yeah, well you live in a house full of girls and see how you act."

"You seem like you didn't like them."

"I loved them all."

"Hey, you're not Fuhrer yet, did you notice that part?"

"Eh, you can't have it all." Roy shrugged and continued walking, "Come on, we'll talk while we head toward Riza and Winry." Ed closed his eyes and took a deep breath before standing up; Roy stopped walking and looked back towards Ed.

"I guess you don't mind if I call you 'pops' then do you?"

"You can call me that, if you don't mind being tenderized and then barbecued."

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"I don't really care what you call me, but remember this first if not one ground rule; I'm not exactly strict now-"

"Okay then. I suppose Riza is the strict one? I'd say you're strict and she's easy going." Roy narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"As I was saying, no more of this 'Bastard Colonel with a God complex' stuff, you got it?"

"As long as you don't call me short names then I'm happy."

"Yeah, okay. Well how do you feel?"

"How do I feel about what? Knowing that I've gone from being not just one but five years older than my brother? Or that my commanding officer was secretly my godfather all this time, which I must say wasn't half as surprising as it could have been, or the fact that I found out my birth father was a philosopher's stone? All in all I have to say…Life is _definitely_ scary."

"You think you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll get used to it all, but…"

"Okay good, wait, but what?"

"You're going to have to give us a mother." Roy narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"Somehow I knew he was going to bring that topic up," Roy thought to himself as his eyebrow twitched. "Yeah, I'm working on that."

"She has to be kind, caring, sweet, soft, gentle, nice but still strict to an extent, she can't be lazy…" As Ed continued listing the qualities in an ideal mother, Roy sighed. Ed was listing the qualities that Riza had. Roy knew it was intentional. "That sounds a lot like Lieutenant Hawkeye." Roy sighed again. His hypothesis was proven correct.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, Edward?"

"You got that right!" Ed smiled and put his hands behind his head, "So do you care what I call you, I mean as far as the parental terms go?"

"I don't mind, but just remember one thing Edward, Riza and I will never replace your real parents. Do you understand that? Dang did I just say 'Riza and I' darn…" Ed smiled as he saw Roy's cheeks glow red.

"I know, it might be hard, but I want to be able to call someone 'mom' again."

"Are you sure you would feel comfortable with that?"

"I haven't had a family in which I could call someone mom or dad. I think I would want to do so."

"If you feel comfortable with that, then I don't mind. Same thing for Al. Speaking of him, how do you think this will affect him?"

"If I know my brother, he will feel the same way as I do. He's more lenient toward these things."

"Okay." Roy looked and saw a red glow. "Hey, take a look over there Ed!" Ed looked at the glow and saw it leading somewhere.

"I think we should follow it, it could lead us to Hawkeye and Winry."

"Ed, after this is over. I'm going to propose to Riza."

"Yes! There's no way she'd refuse!" Roy chuckled as they quickly followed the glow. They arrived at the mouth of a cave they smiled as the glow continued in ward.

"We're closing in on them, I can feel it."

"Where do you think you're going Edward?" A female voice asked from behind. Ed and Roy turned around to see someone with the appearance of Sloth.

"Oh damn it, not now!" Ed groaned, "We're so close!" The woman hit Ed hard and knocked him toward the ground, she caught him by surprise so she started to beat up on him. Roy's eyes turned to a fatherly look as he glared at the woman. He grabbed her and threw her into a wall.

"Ouch! I don't see what Ginger sees in you, you're rough with women! Anyway, my name is Pandora, nice to meet you."

"Two words for you Pandora," Roy stated with a sneer, "Back off! I know the tricks that Sloth used, and you're trying to use the same tricks and they aren't going to work."

"Oh, and what tricks might those be? You mean the ones where I act as though I am really Ed's mother?"

"Yeah, those are the ones I'm talking about."

"Oh, really, and what are you going to do about it? Remember that Sloth was made of water!" Pandora shot a blast of water toward Roy. He jumped out of the way only to be hit by the other arm of water. "Oh dear, it looks as though you are nothing but a wet match stick!"

"Don't_ever_ call me a wet match stick!"

"Well, you do look like one, that's for sure. Tell me, can you afford to hit someone that looks like your parent's best friend?"

"Can you honestly afford to try that trick on _me?"_ Roy sighed. "There's one purpose I am here, and I'm not going to let you stand in my way."

"Too bad there's really nothing you can do. You can't use your fire so therefore, you lose this one."

"He may not be able to do anything, but I can!" Ed exclaimed as he shot up and grabbed the chain around Pandora's neck.

"Ed you would hurt your own mother?"

"My own mother you say? First of all, my mother is dead, secondly you are not my mother because my mother to be is in that cave and _nothing_ is going to keep me from her!" Ed used his transmuted blade to smash the crystal that was on Pandora's neck. Pandora went back to her true form that made it a heck of a lot easier for Ed to shove his blade through Pandora's heart. As Pandora's body slumped to the ground, Roy looked over to Ed with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you okay Ed?"

"I feel fine, now let's go get Mom and Winry," Ed said with a smile as he walked into the cave.

"Well…Okay…" Roy thought to himself. Roy looked up toward the sky. "Is this okay Hoenheim? Is it alright for Ed to call us 'Mom' and 'Dad'?" Before they were halfway through the cave, they were stopped once more.

"Hello intruders, you may call me Ravana!"

"Oh great, it's the look alike of Wrath," Ed said quietly.

"You have that right. Now which one of you bastards slaughtered my brother!"

"I assume you mean the guy that took Envy?"

"Yeah, who else would I be talking about?"

"We didn't kill him. That was Envy himself."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Envy escaped from his prison, attacked the guy and killed him!"

"Ah, I don't care!"

"That's a shame, it really is." Ravana growled and charged toward Ed, Ed jumped out of the way and sliced Ravana with his blade.

"You moron, you expect to defeat me at all? You must be crazy!"

"I'm not nearly as crazy as you. I think you must take after the homunculi that you've absorbed into at crystal!" Ed charged toward Ravana who grabbed him by the neck and slammed a fist into Ed's stomach. Ravana glanced at Ed's automail arm and smirked.

"You know what? I like this arm. I think I'll take it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ravana ripped the automail arm completely off Ed causing him to scream in agonizing pain, Ravana then fused the automail arm to him.

"I like that leg too!" Ravana then grabbed Ed's automail leg and did the same thing.

"Edward!" Roy screamed, "Get off him!"

"Why should I?" Ravana laughed evilly as he had an automail arm and automail leg, "These belong to me now."

* * *

My apologies for leaving this at a cliffhanger as such, but never fear! the next chapter should be up soon! 


	13. Ed is Rewarded

Flame and Metal

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, I would have a lot of money.

Chapter 13 (Ed is rewarded)

* * *

Roy grit his teeth as Ravana continued to laugh at them. He shifted his gaze to Ed who seemed to be screaming in pain, blood appeared to be flowing from both his arm and his leg. Wait, why was he bleeding? That didn't make any sense, that never happened when Ed lost his automail, "You filthy piece of crap!" Roy shouted. Ravana stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you quite possibly talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking to? This is my son that now lies on the ground screaming in pain. My wife is inside quite possibly in pain as well, and you're standing here laughing your ever-loving head off! Do you know what I think about you? Well here's what I think about you!" Roy quickly snapped his fingers causing several flames to explode on Ravana. Roy charged and hit Ravana in the back and then kneed him in the chest. Roy then snapped his fingers causing flames to fly into Ravana's mouth.

"Y-you bastard, how dare you do that to me!"

"Who are you calling the bastard; I will let no one else die!" Roy grabbed Ravana's automail arm, "I know one thing about this; it's not like a normal arm." Roy snapped his fingers and the automail arm exploded, Roy did the same thing with the automail leg. "How does it feel to have one arm and leg?"

"W-what the hell have you done to me!"

"Care to try and fight?" Roy asked as he slammed his foot down on Ravana's chest. "I'll finish you off here and now!" Roy snapped his fingers multiple times causing explosions to erupt each one cracking Ravana's crystal until it shattered into numerous pieces. Ravana now began screaming in agony.

"Why, why does it hurt? It hurts!"

"You now have your human feeling back I see."

"Make it stop, make the pain go away!"

"I'm not sure I can do that for you."

"Please, I'm begging you!"

"Shut up!" Roy snapped his fingers and caused massive flames to ignite on Ravana's body as if it were gasoline. Soon nothing but a pile of ashes was left. Roy bowed his head and looked over to Ed. He slowly walked over to Ed and frowned, "Ed…Are you okay?" Ed wasn't screaming anymore, his eyes were closed, "You better be okay, and I'm not going to be your guardian for only a few seconds! This is why I didn't want you to come along Ed! I didn't want to lose someone that was like a son to me! Damn it Ed, why didn't you ever listen to me?"

--------

Riza stared off into the distance with wide eyes, "Oh no…oh please no…"

"What's wrong Riza?"

"It's Edward, I don't know what this feeling is but something tells me something is wrong with Edward. Something is telling me I need to get to him, what is this feeling that I feel?"

"Maybe it's motherly intuition or something," Winry said.

"I'm not even a mother yet."

"Well Ed is almost like your son, and well now I guess he is in a way. Granny told me a long time ago that when a woman has a son or even someone she sees as a son, she has this motherly instinct that alerts her when that person is in danger or something."

"Yeah, but Ed's almost always getting himself in danger!"

"I guess he is…"

"That's it, when this is all over I'm going to make sure Roy keeps his other children out of danger!"

"What are you talking about in there?" A gruff voice said. Riza and Winry looked up to see Frank stepping into the room.

"Oh, not you…"

"How the hell did you become healed?"

"I don't really know, maybe it just happened!"

"Don't sass me!" Frank punched Riza in the face but was shocked when no bruise showed up. "That's impossible!" Frank took his sword and cut Riza's arm, but only a small scrape appeared on her arm.

"Maybe it has something to do with the philosopher's stone, do you think so?"

"There is no philosopher's stone around here, so shut your mouth!" Frank kicked Riza in the stomac; she did not flinch.

"Riza, are you okay?" Winry asked.

"I'm just fine dear," Riza said.

"You are not supposed to be healed! You're supposed to be bloody, broken, beaten!"

"Well I say you release me and we find out why I'm not wounded anymore."

"Like hell I'm going to do that!" Frank hit Riza with a backhand across her face and continued to punch and hit her in the face.

"Leave her alone!" Winry screamed.

"No, Winry, I'm fine, let it be," Riza said calmly.

"No you're not! How much can you handle before you finally give in?"

"Have faith, don't you hear them Winry?"

"Do I hear who?"

"Roy and Ed, they're nearby. I'll be fine until they get here."

"Please mister, stop hitting her! Hit me or something, I don't care!"

"Shut up girl!"

---------

"Damn it Ed, talk to me won't you!" Roy was kneeling beside Ed, in some way Ed became his first child, he couldn't bear to lose his first child before they even bonded or anything. In truth, Roy had no idea why he was getting so worked up.

"Flame Alchemist, remove yourself from him." Roy looked up to see a ghostly white apparition.

"What the hell…" The apparition of Wrath floated overhead. Roy was not as shocked as he would have been since he saw Envy in the same case scenario.

"You have done much for us; it is only natural that we repay you with our thanks. I will repay my debt to you and Edward."

"Let me ask you one thing Wrath, what do you intend to do?"

"I never knew this was your son."

"Well…not my flesh and blood son, he is my adoptive son in a way. I'm his guardian."

"I see; this is why it is tragic to see him in this condition? He is not dead Flame Alchemist."

"He's not?"

"No, he is still very much alive. You can still save him."

"How do you propose I do that?" Wrath pointed to the red trail floating by. "What use is that?"

"That is still part of the Philosopher's stone; however its power is not enough to heal Ed."

"Then why the hell did you even bother to bring it up! Edward is slipping away as we speak damn it!"

"I understand that. The power of the philosopher's stone isn't enough to heal him. That is where I come in."

"Okay and your point?"

"We're going to save the Fullmetal pipsqueak!" Roy nearly jumped in shock of Envy's voice; he looked over to see Envy appear in front of them.

"Great, what do you intend to do?"

"Might I mention I am still part philosopher's stone?" Dante's voice rang out; she appeared next to Envy and Wrath as well as Sloth.

"You know how awkward this is, right?"

"Just shut up and listen carefully Flame Alchemist!" Envy said quickly.

"It's hard to believe that you don't have any evil in you!" Roy exclaimed. He then sighed, "I guess I really don't have any say in the matter."

"First we need to sustain his life, making sure it doesn't drop any more, place him in the philosopher's stream," Dante said, "I'll use my power to strengthen it." Roy nodded as he lifted Ed and placed him in the stream, he saw red light pouring into the stream. Ed's shallow breathing returned to a normal steady pace, Roy took a quick sigh of relief.

"Now, it is my turn," Wrath said, "But I am going to need some assistance, Sloth, if you will?"

"Of course," Sloth responded. She and Wrath lifted their hands and red light shot toward Ed, Roy watched with wide eyes as flesh grew out from his shoulder and his thigh.

"What…on earth?" Soon Ed had a human arm and a human leg.

"We have returned his arm and leg, we have repaid our share of the debt, Envy, you're next," Wrath said as he looked to Envy. Envy nodded his head and clasped his hands together.

"I owe you one Fullmetal, and here you go!" Envy stated. More light poured onto Ed, "I've given him more strength, and he'll be up in no time!"

"Heh, I just thought of something," Envy said, "We should call ourselves the ghostly doctors!" The other three homunculi groaned at the bad joke. Roy chuckled as the red stream dissipated, having already served its purpose.

"There is no way Ed will believe this," Roy said. "I don't know how anyone would believe this."

"Well, it's just our way of thanking him for freeing us," Wrath said, "And you as well. Now go, Riza and Winry await you!"

"Yeah, I'm on it, thanks." Roy watched as the homunculi disappeared for the final time. He looked back to Ed who was opening his eyes.

"Ouch, my head feels kind of…wait, it feels light." Ed lifted his arm to his forehead, "My arm feels pretty light as well." Roy chuckled as he stood up. Ed laid on the ground, staring at his arm for a few seconds, "What the hell, my arm!" Ed shot up and kicked with his leg. "My leg is flesh also?" Ed blinked and didn't realize Roy was helping him to his feet.

"Think you can walk Edward?"

"Do I think I can walk? Yeah I'm sure I can walk!" Ed took a step and nearly fell over. Roy caught him and stood him up again, "Sorry, I'm just getting reused to having a flesh leg and a flesh arm."

"Yeah, I think that will come rather quickly. Envy gave you quite a bit of strength so you should be able to recover rather quickly."

"Hold on…Envy?"

"Yes, there was Envy, Wrath, Sloth, and Dante." Roy started to walk ahead, "Apparently they showed up and in an attempt to repay their debt they gave you strength, health and the use of your limbs back."

"I-I don't know what to say…I want to thank somebody, but I can't thank them."

"I guess they didn't care to be thanked or they would have stuck around. I'd say you're going to be just fine now."

"I-I don't understand, I still don't understand any of this."

"What's not to understand?"

"I-I didn't have to do anything. I didn't do anything to deserve this." Roy turned and looked at Ed who was staring at his hands with a tear going down his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Al and I committed a horrible act by trying to transmute our mother, we started on this seemingly impossibly journey to get Al's body back and my limbs. Now the father that I assumed abandoned us has given Al's body back and my mortal enemies have given my body back…"

"Edward, are you saying you regret this act of kindness?"

"What? No, of course I don't regret it…"

"Edward, while it's true that you committed a human transmutation, it does not disqualify you from receiving the kindness of others. Nor the love you receive from others. How often your father, your mother, Pinako, myself, Riza and numerous others have watched you and Al grow up, each secretly hoping you'd take a certain path in life and each knowing that whatever path you took we would follow you and support you because you were family. When you did the human transmutation, you were only eleven years old! You were still a kid and you didn't know what the hell you were doing. You even blamed your own father for her death. You were a kid; you were not at fault. Everyone still loved you, including Hoenheim who gave Al his body back. While you made enemies, you also made friends. You became a trustworthy person, so trustworthy that even the homunculi went to you and asked for your help. Did you turn them down Ed, did you turn them down?"

"No, I didn't…"

"Of course you didn't, that's not like you Ed, you have a heart, each of us sees that. The homunculi knew their deaths were inevitable, but they didn't care. Then they were trapped in those prisons and one by one, you helped release them. I say that act enables you to each thing those homunculi gave you. If you chose not to release them from their prisons, then yes, I would say you didn't deserve them to give you your arm, your leg, your strength, but you didn't do that. Also might I say for the record that this journey is not a selfish one on your part?"

"Selfish?"

"Yes, you were searching to get the philosophers stone for your own personal desire, when you could have lived with an automail arm and an automail leg. That is why when the philosopher's stone was even within reach and right under your noses, you still could not get it. That's right, Hoenheim knew everything and he was the philosopher's stone. Only he helped Al because Al cared more that you get your body back than his own. Now, had you not taken this journey with me, had you sat back and said for me to do it myself, then no, you would not have gotten anything in return. Instead, you told Al to stay back for his own safety, you went to rescue your mechanic and you desired to save my Riza. That is three selfless acts in one; you held each in regard above your own."

"I also wanted to make sure you would be safe…"

"I stand corrected, that's four, and therefore while you took this selfless road you rescued the souls of your cruelest enemies. Not knowing whether they would turn against you, not caring, and I saw your face when you first encountered Envy, you felt sorry for him. You were sad for him and you automatically used alchemy and released him from his prison. So can you tell me why it is you don't deserve what you have now? Any reasons whatsoever!"

"N-no, I can't think of anything."

"Good, now come on, we're wasting precious time!"

* * *

There you go, hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next will be up at some time 


	14. Rescue and Roy Vs Pride

Flame and Metal

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, I would have a lot of money.

* * *

Chapter 14 (The Rescue and Roy vs. Pride)

"Riza, you look a little more relaxed now. How are you feeling?" Winry asked.

"I'm feeling just fine," Riza said with a smile. "I know I can't see them but Roy and Ed are here. They may be just around the corner."

"Such faith should not go unrewarded," Ginger said from behind.

"Oh, not her again," Riza said with a groan.

"What? Do you not like me?" Ginger walked around and in front of Riza, "What's with you being so hard to hurt now?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. I could try, but I just couldn't tell you."

"You'll pay dearly for your insolence sweetie."

"I don't think your plans to torment Roy will work at all. I do hope you know that."

"Yeah, I've gotten that idea." Ginger grabbed Riza's face with her hands. "I can smell it; you have some special coating on your body. I don't know where you got it, but my nails can pierce right through this thing! It doesn't protect against something hard like this. How about I kill you, then all the hard work that handsome General will have worked for will be for nothing."

"What are you going to do?"

"This." Ginger moved her finger right above Riza's left breast and pointed toward where the heart was.

"No, leave her alone!" Winry screamed, "Don't do it, please!"

"Shut up or you're next, brat!" Ginger exclaimed. She looked back to Riza who honestly did appear to be terrified.

"Please, let her live, she doesn't deserve this!"

"I'm ignoring the girl for now." A smirk appeared on Ginger's lips. "So do you want to die a slow, painful, agonizing death, or quick and painless? If you're so sure the General is here then how about I give you a death with excruciating pain?" Ginger laughed and Riza began to sweat, she was angry, afraid and many emotions were going through her head right now. Then she saw something, something that ended all fear. She smiled and began to chuckle.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Ginger asked.

"Let's just say I got a double helping of hope delivered right through your front door."

"What?"

"Get your hands off my woman!"

"What!" Ginger didn't have time to turn around; instead, she was blasted back by a fireball. If there was ever a time Riza could have been happier to see Roy, if there was ever a time where she was more in love with Roy than she was now, she could not think of it. She did note that he did not say Lieutenant, as she would have once suspected that he would have. Ginger quickly got back on her feet with a scowl on her face.

"Don't ever, _ever_ think about harming Riza!"

"Oh, I wouldn't possibly think of it dreamboat."

"What did she say?" Riza said with her eyebrow twitching.

"I hope Roy and Ed kill her," Winry said. "Slow, agonizing, and painfully too!"

"Winry, be a dear and stop screaming. Let's let our men do the fighting while we watch and are rescued."

"Don't ever touch my mother again, you hear me!" Ed screamed out as he slashed at Ginger with his lance.

"M-mother, did he just say what I think he did?" Riza asked

"I think he did," Winry said. Ginger shot her nail at Roy and pierced his side.

"Alright handsome, the anesthesia will come soon." Ginger said with a smile. Ed jumped over to Riza and Winry and cut the ropes.

"Thank_God_!" Riza exclaimed, "I thought my wrists would be completely chapped by now!" Riza glanced to a table and smiled, she ran and picked up her guns and charged toward Ginger and kicked Ginger to the ground. Ed walked up next to Roy and blinked.

"You know what Edward?" Roy asked.

"What?"

"She's hot." Ed looked to Roy and chuckled. Riza aimed the gun toward Ginger's chest.

"Die bitch!" Riza exclaimed. "And keep your ugly hands off of my man!" Riza fired several shots into Ginger's chest. The bullets eventually broke the crystal, freed Lust, and ultimately killed Ginger." Riza brought the gun to her face and blew the smoke away from it. Riza then stumbled forward and Roy caught her as she fell. "I think I should have just let the blood flow back in normally and waited so I wouldn't get dizzy." Roy smiled as he brushed Riza's hair back and smiled.

"I think you did just fine Riza. You're all healed now?"

"Yeah, Hoenheim used some of his power to heal me up and he put a protective coating on me so I wouldn't get anymore wounds." Riza looked over to see Ed and smiled. "Roy, let me go." Roy nodded and Riza stood up straight. "Edward, come here." Ed stepped forward and Riza embraced him in a tight hug. "I don't know why but I had this horrible fear that something bad had happened to you Ed! Winry what are you waiting for? Come, greet your rescuer." Winry smiled as she ran toward Ed and took him in a hug as well.

"Something's not right though," Winry said.

"Well, something bad did happen to me actually," Ed said, "Something really bad." Riza looked at Roy.

"Weren't you watching this boy? You better be glad he's alive!" Riza smiled and chuckled at her statement. She looked at Ed and crossed her arms. "But still, what happened to your arm and leg?"

"Yeah," Winry said, "They're not…automail anymore…"

"That's what happened," Roy said. "We met up with one of the people and they completely ruined Ed's automail. To the point that it broke his skin that had molded over, he nearly died yet four of the homunculi we helped save appeared and gave him his arm and leg back."

"Yeah, feel my muscle Winry!" Ed flexed his arm and Winry blushed then turned away.

"That's disgusting Ed!"

"At least you don't have a wrench with you."

"Oh, yeah…"

"Here you go." Ed reached in his back pocket and pulled out the wrench they found at Riza's home and he handed Winry the wrench.

"You found it!"

"Yeah, I thought you might like it back."

"Thank you!" Winry then got an angry look on her face and started to attack Ed with the wrench. "What took you so long getting here? I had to sit next to Riza and watch her be taken away and brought back bloodier than ever. She could have died. She was dying! You sure took your happy time about it!"

"Hey, at least we came and saved you, you could at least appreciate it somewhat!"

"_Winry"_ Roy and Riza both stared at Winry with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ed. I haven't had my wrench in a long time and I guess it's just a force of habit! I mean, I don't mean to be angry all the time! I mean-"

"Winry, look at me."

"Yes Ed?" Winry looked at Ed, he was smiling at her, he embraced her in a hug then let go.

"You're just a little overstressed; you're fine now, okay? You're safe; no harm is going to come near you or my mother. Now if you have any more fear, then I won't hear of it."

"I'm not afraid of anything anymore, now that you're here that is."

"Good."

"Roy, look at you!" Riza exclaimed. Ed and Winry stopped their discussion and turned to look at Roy and Riza, "You're injured all over the place!"

"Well, if you fought as many of those things as I have in one day, you'd be injured too."

"Roy, I'm so sorry." Roy took Riza into his arms.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I was the cause of all this."

"No you weren't." Riza lifted her head from Roy's chest and looked into his eyes.

"If I wasn't kidnapped then you wouldn't have had to come along and you wouldn't have this many wounds on you."

"Riza, don't be so gloomy."

"I know, but so much has happened. So much for that perfect dream I had when I was a girl." Roy smiled.

"Riza, there is no such thing as perfect, the world is imperfect, that's what makes it so damn beautiful." Roy brought his hand up to stroke Riza's hair once more.

"Roy…" Roy put his hand under Riza's chin and tilted her head upwards; he gave her a small smile before bringing his lips down to kiss her. When he brought his head up, he had a smirk on his face.

"That's what I should have done that night," Roy said softly, "You don't know how much trouble I went through to get that. I love you so much Riza."

"I love you too, Roy."

"That photo with you in a bloody mess, who did it to you?"

"Their boss, Frank…"

"Frank, I'm guessing he's got Pride then."

"Yes, that's about right." Roy's face tightened as he released Riza.

"Then it's about time I teach that bastard a lesson, one that he will never forget. Allow me to avenge the Fuhrer as well." Roy looked over to Ed, "You get Riza and Winry out of here!"

"But…"

"Get them out of this cave, get them to safety. I don't care if you have to run all the way to Central, I don't want them in the path of danger. Now move!"

"Okay!" Ed placed his hands around the women and pulled them out.

"Roy! I don't want to leave you! Roy!" Riza cried.

"I'll be back for you Riza, don't worry."

"Hey!" Ed called out, "You better not die!"

"I don't intend to," Roy said under his breath as he slowly walked to a table that had a sword on it, "This is Fuhrer Bradley's sword, this is the one that was stolen. Frank left it on the table with its sheath and all."

"Well hello there, I see you have arrived Flame Alchemist. I wonder how handy are you with a sword?" Roy turned around to see Frank walking near Roy. Roy looked to see a sword on Frank's side. "Oh you've noticed it have you? Yeah, I don't use the Fuhrer's sword; I thought I'd give that to Bradley's successor, even if he was a damn homunculus."

"So you're the bastard that cut up Riza and caused all of this crap to happen? Come on; let's have a sword fight, man to man. Let's have a fight of with a human against a human, not a human against super powered freak."

"Hah, I'd hardly call you human!"

"I would say the same to you, Bastard." Roy attached the sheath to his side and unsheathed the sword, "Remove your crystal and let's settle this in a proper manner. I won't use my alchemy."

"Should I bother even trusting you?"

"Why don't you try and find out?"

"Hah!" Frank lunged at Roy and brought the sword down against Roy's arm.

"I didn't even say 'go' you bastard, but then I suppose I should expect that from someone vile such as you."

"You got that right!" Frank lunged again but Roy jumped out of the way. Frank advanced and Roy leaped on a rock. Roy jumped over Frank and slashed Frank's back with the sword. "Oh, that really hurt, was that your best shot?" Frank turned around and slashed Roy across the chest.

"You know, I don't believe this is playing fair," Roy said, yes he was in pain, and he was trying his best not to show it. "I take it you're not using Pride's eye?"

"Hell no, there's no use for it against a pathetic scum like you."

"Scum, you say? I'm not sure if I quite understood that!" Roy charged toward Frank jumped over him and brought his sword down upon Frank's head.

"Damn, I must say you have some spunk."

"Yes, yet you are the one who is immortal, that just doesn't seem fair. I'm going to have to do something about that. I've wondered what would happen if I did this!" Roy charged toward Frank and brought his sword upwards and sliced Frank's head clean off his shoulders. Roy stared as Frank's head rolled across the floor and reattached itself slowly to the shoulders.

"I should have raped that woman when I had the chance."

"You should know tempting me isn't going to work when I'm already ticked off enough as it is!" Roy brought down the sword and shattered the crystal that Frank wore. "Okay you sick bastard, now it's a fair fight, oh and it looks like I cut the jewel before you could entirely reattach your head, there's a little line on your neck that seems to be trickling blood, too bad those veins in your neck have been reattached."

"You insolent bastard, you'll pay dearly for that trick!"

"Yes, I'm sure." Roy said with a small smirk as he jumped backwards onto a rock. "And you'll pay dearly for ever laying a finger on Riza."

"At least she lives. You should have gone with her when you had the chance, you could have escaped. However, now it looks as though I'm going to die, and I'm taking you down with me."

"Come again? What was that last statement?" Frank rushed over to a machine and pressed a button.

"This cave will now begin to collapse; you and I will both perish in a cave in. It looks like I may get my just deserts after all!"

"Damn it all!"

"Just try to get past me blocking the exit while this cave starts to cave in."

* * *

Yes yes, it's yet another cliffhanger...I apologize but I promise it's the last one! Two more chapters to go after this! 


	15. Survival

Flame and Metal

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, I would have a lot of money.

* * *

Chapter 15 (Survival)

"Edward, why did you leave, why didn't we stay with him?" Riza asked with her voice shaking. Ed, Riza and Winry had arrived at Central.

"Did you have to take him so literally about coming to Central, Ed?" Winry asked.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think it was the time to argue with him. We needed to go as soon as possible." Ed opened the doors to the back of the military base and sighed.

"Edward, how come we're going through the back?" Riza raised her eyebrow. "Wouldn't it have been just fine to go into the front?"

"Yes, but for this reason I want to take a quicker and more secluded route. We don't need people to see you back just yet?"

"Why doesn't anyone need to see me back?" Ed's eyes turned downward as they walked down a long corridor.

"Then they'll ask questions, they'll want to know where the Fuhrer is, and before you say it, no I'm not talking about Bradley."

"You mean Roy?" Riza's eyes widened. "I mean General Mustang made it to Fuhrer?"

"Yes and no. He was offered the position of Fuhrer." The three walked into an open room, Ed looked at his lance and saw that the flames that were on his lance vanished. Ed sighed remembering the words of Envy; the final homunculus must have been released. If that was the case, then Roy must have survived, unless he only got the crystal.

In the auditorium where Havoc and the others were, they all attempted to rest.

"Hey…Havoc, are you awake?" Fuery asked.

"Who isn't awake right now Fuery?"

"I don't know. It's just that we've been down here for so long."

"It sure feels that way." Maria and Danny walked up beside the two.

"Silence is deafening to the ears," Maria said.

"That, and slowly but surely, joy is fleeting," Denny remarked. Breda, Falman, and Armstrong walked over to where Havoc was as well.

"It's good to know Al and Pinako are safe," Armstrong said. They all looked over to where General Grumman was talking to Al and Pinako. They had arrived in Central only a few hours ago with the news of Al getting his body back. They of course, were saddened to find that Roy, Riza, Ed, and Winry were still nowhere to be found. Havoc sighed, stood up and as he walked over to the other three, the others followed him.

"It looks like you have a posse with you," Pinako said with a smirk.

"Hello Mr. Havoc," Al said with a smile.

"Hey kid; I'm surprised to see you without that armor," Havoc said. He smiled but then looked to the ceiling with a frown. "Boy it's depressing isn't it? Sitting in this room just silenced and worrying about the same thing. I am sure they will be fine though."

"Yes, besides, Roy has a few promises he has to fulfill," Grumman said.

"Yeah, he has to come back, he has to get that family and take up his responsibility. More importantly, he should be marrying Riza. I just hope he saves her…"

"Saves her?" Maria asked with wide eyes. Havoc sighed knowing he was the only one in the room other than Grumman that knew the full story.

"Winry and I were kidnapped Sergeant Ross!" A voice came from the entrance of the room. All eyes widened as they looked to the door.

"Well I'll be dammed," Havoc said with a smile. Everyone's eyes lit up when they saw Ed walk into the room with Riza and Winry.

"Brother!" Al jumped up and ran to Ed. Havoc smiled and walked toward them ignoring the fact that he was being followed again.

"Winry, you're safe," Pinako said with a smile. "You don't know how troublesome it is when you don't know the full story about what happened to your grandchild!"

"Riza-We mean Lieutenant Hawkeye! You're back!" Fuery, Falman, and Breda all cried out.

"We were so worried; we didn't know where you were!" Maria stated.

"Edward, you have our gratitude!" Armstrong said with joy. Ed turned and pointed to Armstrong.

"Don't even think about it muscles," Ed said. Armstrong blinked while his arms were open.

"You did good kid," Havoc said as he patted Ed on the back. Havoc frowned and then leaned toward Ed. "One thing though. I'm sure we're all wondering, but where exactly is Roy and why does Riza look about ready to cry painful tears instead of joyous ones?" Ed looked away and sighed.

"He's back at the cave, he should be alive though. I need to go and find out, do you think you guys could-"

"No!" Everybody in the room shouted.

"I don't want to stay in this depressing room another minute longer!" Maria exclaimed. Havoc rested his hand on Ed's shoulder and sighed.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say; I think we're safe enough to leave this damn room," Havoc responded. Havoc looked around to see the distressed faces and then looked back to Ed. "Don't get me wrong sir. I know you and Roy mean well, but everyone here is just as damn worried as you are. While we pondered our safety, which wasn't that safe I might add, we also questioned our inability to do anything. We know it was just because you guys didn't want us to be in any danger, but now that Riza and Winry are back, if you're going to go check on Roy then we are coming with you!" Ed looked around at the determined faces and then at his brother and smiled.

"Well, I don't see why not, besides if there's anything wrong, the more of us around the better." Ed crossed his arms revealing what had been hidden, his real and human arm. Eyes widened and gasps were released. "What? You all act as if you've never seen a human arm before. Come on let's find the Fuhrer." Ed turned around with a smirk on his face and walked out of the room. Riza, Winry, and everybody in the room closely followed him. They walked out into separate cars, four to a car. Ed made his way to the driver's side when Riza tapped him on the shoulder.

"Move back Edward, you're not driving," Riza said.

"Aw, why can't I drive?"

"One, you're not old enough to drive, and two, because I say so." Riza looked to Ed with a stern look. Ed immediately walked toward one of the back seats. Havoc got into the front passenger side and Alphonse got in on the other side. Al came along because he wanted to be with his brother and Pinako had requested Winry join her in the car with Armstrong and Breda. While driving, Riza looked in the rear view mirror at Ed; he seemed calm yet anxious at the same time. Riza smiled at the fact that Ed was openly concerned about Roy. "Edward, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Ed had been staring out the window but when he was addressed, he looked toward Riza.

"Why did you call me your mother earlier?" Havoc suddenly gained an interest and shifted his eyes over toward the others.

"You called Riza 'mom' without any problems?" Riza closed her eyes for a second and sighed.

"You don't mind if I call you that do you?" Ed asked.

"Well, it's up to you really, but I would think it would be uncomfortable for you."

"Brother, what is she talking about?" Al asked with wide eyes. "I would never expect _you_ to call anybody your mother, and why when she's not even married to the man that will be our new father?" Ed looked over at Al's curious face and then at the rear view mirror where he saw Riza's eyes. Her eyes told him that she truly was concerned and didn't want him to do anything that would make him uncomfortable and she wanted him to be happy with his decision and happy with his soon to be new family.

"I honestly wouldn't mind, it would be difficult of course, but I think it would help me to heal if I called someone my mom and dad. You see, I haven't had a mom in four or more years or a father in more than that. Even though, in a way, I did have both a mother and a father all this time." Ed thought back to all the times he had been pestered by Roy and how often Roy and Riza tried to protect them over the years. He actually grew closer and more comfortable with them than he had with anyone else and he knew that he could call them his parents since that's how close they were. "I feel that Roy is close enough to be my father, he's a better father than the one I never knew and you seem more like a mom than anybody else I know. Therefore, I feel comfortable with calling you my mom and dad, because you remind me so much of them."

"I think what he's trying to say is he knows you will never replace our real mom and dad, but he's wanted a mom and dad all this time that he wants to call you that." Al said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, you could say that." Ed looked to the rear view mirror and saw two auburn colored eyes quickly shift from the mirror onto the road. He didn't see the smile that she had or the tear that threatened to fall from her eye. Riza knew that Ed would never be completely comfortable with calling someone else his mother and it might take time before he would ever be comfortable with it. However, it comforted her and she was sure that it would comfort Roy to know that Ed would try to call someone his parents, even if they were not his birth parents.

"Well, that does say something about how you feel about us I guess," Riza said quietly, "What about you Al?"

"I don't have any problem with it. I think the same as my brother."

"Thank you, you know, I bet that would mean a lot to Roy," Riza said a she parked the car, "He's been helping to take care of you since you were in diapers I think." Ed and Al chuckled as they got out of the car.

"Where was the cave, brother?" Al asked.

"It was around here," Ed said as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked over and saw Winry get out of Pinako's car. She had tears in her eyes and pointed in a direction. Riza and Ed looked over to where she was pointing with wide eyes.

"_Roy!"_Riza exclaimed as she ran toward the direction Winry pointed. Ed followed quickly behind and they came up to the entrance of the cave. It was sealed off by tons of rocks.

"It looks like a cave in," Havoc said as he walked up, "Don't tell me this was where you guys were." Riza fell to her knees and cried out. Ed stared at the cave and a single tear escaped his eye. The others all ran up and stared in shock, all knowing full well that Roy Mustang had been inside that cave. Each mind had the same thought running through their heads _"Where was Roy and was he alive?"_

"Damn it, I told you to stay alive!" Ed shouted, "You shouldn't have stayed behind!"

"Hey, look at this!" Maria Ross exclaimed. They all looked to toward where she was pointing, on one part of the edge was black, as if it had been burnt.

"Roy could be alive," Denny said with a half smile.

"Hey, what are you all doing at the cave?" A voice asked. They all turned to see a young female driving a small vehicle.

"I-It's nothing," Riza said as she slowly stood up. "We were just wondering what caused this cave in."

"Wow, well I don't know, but this is the second time I've come by here, this cave sure gets a lot of action." The woman put her hand to her chin. "You wouldn't happen to be here because of what happened earlier would you?"

"You don't recognize us?" Ed asked. He made note of the woman's clueless look that told him she didn't keep up with military personnel.

"No, but earlier today I saw this man laying outside the cave, he seemed delirious to me though." Riza's eyes widened with a ray of hope and Ed gave a small smile.

"Why do you say he was delirious?" Ed asked.

"Well, the man was really wounded; he told me that he was the _Fuhrer_ of all things!" The woman laughed heartedly, "The last I checked, I thought we had a woman Fuhrer, we do, don't we?" Everybody stared at her with wide eyes and shook they're heads. "Oh, darn, I guess I really need to keep up with the times these days."

"Miss, was he the Flame Alchemist?" Al asked.

"The Flame Alchemist you say, who is that?" The woman rubbed the back of her head. "Well if you're interested in the man that I picked up earlier, I took him to the hospital. They say he'll be released by the end of the day. His wounds aren't that serious. I honestly don't know what he was doing in that cave though. I was driving by and I heard it rumbling, I figured it was a cave in, and I was right. The next thing I know I hear this loud explosion, I see smoke coming out from the cave and this man with black hair comes flying out of it and lands on the ground. I _had_ to help him of course!"

"Thank you ma'am, you don't know how much that helps," Riza said calmly, not betraying her inner emotions.

"Follow me to the hospital then, I'll show you where he is!" Everybody nodded as they went to their respective cars and followed the woman to the hospital.

"He's going to be fine Ed, Roy is alive!" This time around Havoc was the one driving, he figured Riza would be overworked with the excitement of the day and all. They all rushed into the room where Roy was laying. Roy opened his eyes and turned his head to see Riza, Ed, and Al standing the closest to his bed.

"Oh, has my family come to my bedside?" Roy smirked and sat up in the hospital bed. "They say I'm free to go whenever."

"Roy, I was so worried," Riza said softly. "We all went back to the cave and it had been in ruins…"

"Yeah, that guy started a lousy self destruct thing because I gained the upper hand when I destroyed that jewel of his."

"Well, I'm glad you're alive!"

"Why would I die and leave you behind? That just doesn't sound right."

"Roy, what happened in the cave?"

"Yeah Roy, what happened?" Ed asked with concern in his voice.

"The man stood in between me and the exit, and I had little time to get out of the cave before it caved in. I tried to tell the guy to leave the cave as well or he would die. Instead, he wanted to kill me and didn't care about his own life. So using the Fuhrer's blade, I jumped down, stabbed him in the side, grabbed him and began to run toward the exit. At one point, I guess he woke up and jerked himself free of my grasp. He was going to kill me at that point but the cave was already starting to go and it just so happened that a stalactite fell from the ceiling and that was the end of that. I turned and continued to run because large amounts of rocks were falling from the ceiling, near the end it looked like I was not going to make it out alive. I was wounded, weak and breathless. I had stopped running and placed my hand on the wall to catch my breath, I used the only thing I knew I could in order to escape, I snapped my fingers and caused an explosion and to my luck it threw me out of the cave in time. Also to my luck, a woman happened to be passing by at that very moment."

"Are you burnt or anything?" Riza asked

"Thankfully, no, I did not burn myself in the process. I am completely fine." At that, Riza wrapped her arms gently around Roy and held him tightly. "Riza, your hair smells nice. I'm sure you didn't have time to bathe, did you?" Riza chuckled in response and shook her head.

"No, but I'm definitely going to need a shower. I think you should stop your shameless flirting though, you know my hair doesn't smell nice, I was held hostage for several days!"

"Riza, you know that all those women in the past, they meant nothing to me. I was always trying to make you jealous, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know that, and none of it is important right now."

"There is one thing that's very important!"

"What? Isn't it something that can't wait?"

"No, it can't." Roy took out a small box, "A while back I had bought this. I wanted to use it the night before you disappeared but we had a little argument." Riza's eyes widened as Roy opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. "I want to take you as my wife."

"I-I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes, mom," Ed said with a smile. Riza looked to Ed quickly and then to Al, then to the others in the room and back to Roy. Tears gathered in here eyes.

"Roy Mustang, of course I'll marry you!" Riza exclaimed as she embraced Roy in a hug once more, he jumped a little in pain for a second but then smiled and kissed Riza's forehead. General Grumman smiled and walked to Roy.

"Well Roy, look at what you have now. A wedding, title of the Fuhrer, and children," Grumman said with a smirk.

"We are proud to call you our dad," Ed and Al said softly with smiles. Roy looked to them and smiled back.

"And I'd be honored if you did," Roy said. He then processed Grumman's words in his head. That meant papers to fill for custody work, papers to fill for a wedding, and papers to fill for the title of Fuhrer. "Ah man, so much paperwork!" Everybody in the room burst out laughing.

"At least we can work on the paperwork together," Riza said, with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way of course," Roy said as he and Riza brought their lips together once more.

* * *

This is _not_ the final chapter! There will be one chapter left after this one, enjoy! 


	16. Ceremonies and Family

Flame and Metal

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, I would have a lot of money.

Thank you to my beta: Moonstaduchess and all of my reviewers! This is my final chapter but I am about to get a story up which will be a Royai entitled Meeting Roy's Family where Riza meets Roy's family along with Ed.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16 (Ceremonies and Family)

_-9:00 A.M. Central H.Q.-_

"You're not nervous are you?" General Grumman asked.

"Who are you asking? Me?" Roy asked while pointing toward himself. "You're talking to the person who has no fear whatsoever!"

"Are you sure about that?" Riza asked. She leaned over to Edward. "He's lying isn't he?"

"Lying like a dog," Edward said with a chuckle. Riza, Ed and Al sat in the backstage chairs as Grumman prepped Roy for what would be happening.

"Are you sure we're supposed to be here though?" Al asked.

"Of course we are!" Ed said, "At least that's what General Grumman said." Grumman looked over and smiled.

"Yes, the Fuhrer and his family walk on the stage together," Grumman said. "You boys, Riza and I are considered to be Roy's family."

"Nothing has been made official yet," Al said.

"Technically its official boys," Roy said with a sigh. "Somehow everything is being done today."

"It's going to be perfect," Riza said with a smile.

"You know Riza…"

"The world is imperfect." Riza hugged Roy and gave him a kiss, "I know all about it."

"Uh, well…I was…" Roy stammered as if he was caught off balance. "I was actually going to say that you will make a lovely bride, a sunset wedding is a great choice!" Riza smiled as well as Ed and Al who looked at each other. Hell, they were happy; so why not smile? They were not only getting a family, they were getting a family with tons of money.

"Okay, the music has begun. I have to go out and announce you," Grumman said with a salute. Roy nodded as Grumman walked onto the stage.

"This may just be the greatest day of my life," Roy said with a smile as he tugged on his sports coat. "I'm going to be the Fuhrer, and I'm getting married to the most beautiful woman in the world."

"I've never been happier," Riza said, as she gave Roy a peck on the cheek, "I'm going to be Mrs. Riza Mustang! That has a nice ring to it."

"Hey, don't forget you're adopting two children," Ed said. They looked at him and he had his arms crossed and a big grin on his face. Ed stood up and peered out into the audience from a hidden spot. He saw numerous guards and military officials on the stage. He saw Winry in the front seat and Havoc was sitting next to her trying to silence the energetic girl. Pinako was on the other side of her and heaving a big sigh. Next to Havoc was each of Roy's subordinates.

"Ed, come get into position!" Al said quickly. Ed quickly ran to the right side of Al. Riza linked her arm together with Roy's arm.

"I will now introduce our new Fuhrer, Fuhrer Roy Mustang! Introducing the First Lady Riza Mustang and the Fuhrer's adopted sons, Edward and Alphonse Elric-Mustang!" Each of them grinned as they walked onto the stage.

Ed thought back to when he was messing with Roy about adoption. He didn't think Roy would take him serious. However, it felt good to have a family, the most important family in the country. Both Ed and Al knew it would probably take some time to get used to it, but they could do it. One by one, each member turned to face the audience and bow to them. As Ed stood straight, he looked and saw Winry cheering them all on. Roy turned to face General Grumman, the General handed Roy the Fuhrer's sword in the left hand and Roy raised his right hand to say the oath. When done, Roy turned to the audience and gripped the podium as he raised the sword.

"I accept this sword as a symbol of my title as Fuhrer," Roy said as he started his speech. "I started out as a state alchemist with a dream to change the military and to change the country for the better. I saw bloodshed, I saw death, I saw friends come and go through life and I decided that one day I would make sure this country would see no more suffering. I decided that I would be the next Fuhrer and I would protect the country to the best of my ability.

Riza smiled as Roy spoke so eloquently. Roy looked to Riza and smiled then he looked to Ed and Al, after that he looked once more into the crowd. "I am honored to serve as your Fuhrer and I am happy that you accept me as such. Again, I promise to serve and protect this country to the best of my potential as Fuhrer!" The auditorium erupted with applause as Roy stepped back and turned to General Grumman. Grumman saluted him and Roy returned it. Grumman then presented Roy with the official uniform of the Fuhrer.

"I always knew you would reach the top," Grumman whispered with a smile. "I am proud of you. Take care of my granddaughter."

"I will sir," Roy said.

Grumman the moved to Riza and presented her with the sash of the First Lady and a bouquet of flowers. "I am so glad that you followed him to the top. I always knew that the love you and Roy always has been and will always be a love that transcends time." Riza smiled politely at Grumman. Grumman then presented Ed and Al with the sash belonging to the Fuhrer's children.

"It's a pleasure to have grandchildren now. I couldn't ask for better ones."

"Thank you General Grumman," Ed said with a nod. General Grumman smiled as he stepped back and saluted the family of the hour.

----------------------------------------------------------

_-Central Cemetery 12:00 P.M.-_

"Would you believe my first act as Fuhrer is to attend a funeral?" Roy said with a sigh.

"Well, you have to," Riza said. "You're speaking for them all."

"It's a funny thing; we're even remembering the Homunculi."

"They deserve it; their final acts were merely acts of kindness." Riza looked at Ed and smiled at the fact that he had actual arms. Maybe Winry wouldn't get so angry with him now whenever he visited her.

"The biggest military funeral this country has ever seen…" Ed said with wide eyes. "I never thought I would attend that."

"It's only big because of those that we're remembering." Roy said, "There are ten caskets, some empty of course and one being transported to Risembool."

"Just try not to make your speech so long this time, please?" Al pleaded.

"He had to go to the bathroom during your speech earlier," Ed said with a snicker.

"Brother!" Roy smiled and knelt beside Al resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Al, I only need to say a few words, the most part is the moment of silence when the caskets need to be put in their plots. Of course, I had to give a speech during the inauguration."

"Okay." Roy stood up and walked to a point in front of several people attending the funeral procession. Roy waited until everyone was silent, minus those who were sobbing.

"Gracia and Elicia Hughes, Hoenheim Elric, three people that lost there lives to the hands of seven cruel enemies with the intent of assassination. Hoenheim fought bravely and in the end was the victor of the fight yet fell. Gracia and Elicia went to be with Maes Hughes who died only a year ago. Hoenheim's casket will be sent to Risembool, in order to be buried next to his wife Tricia Elric."

Roy could not help but to shake with sorrow. Before him were three people that were part of his life and that had passed on due to the Ishbalians bent on revenge. Everyone bowed their head as Gracia and Elicia were placed in their designated plots. Havoc, who had been promoted to be the bodyguard to the Fuhrer, and his family stood next to Roy.

"They have been buried, we should move to the other plots," Havoc whispered. Roy nodded and gestured the crowd to take a few paces to a part of the cemetery that had just been opened, seven plots awaiting the caskets.

"Fuhrer King Bradley, homunculus known as Pride, Envy, Lust, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony and Dante. True these seven were evil, but in the end, they became victims. The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric and I released each of them from their prison. Their final act was an act of kindness. That is why we shall pay our respects to these seven homunculi."

They bowed their head in silence as the caskets were buried, the bodies never found. The only sound heard was the sobbing of King Bradley's son, Selim Bradley.

"Let us all pray for their souls." The entire group present bowed their heads.

After what they went through, Riza, Winry, Ed, Al, and Roy all believed that there was a God, one that had mercy on them and allowed them to survive.

_-Sunset Hour, outside the wedding chapel-_

"Finally the time has come; I've waited so long for this moment!" Riza exclaimed in pleasure.

"Hold still!" Maria said sternly, "We're still getting this dress on you."

"Oh! How does it feel Ms. Hawkeye? I should I say Mrs. Mustang!" Winry squealed.

"Words can't describe the feeling, I'm anxious, happy and many other emotions are swirling about at the same time."

"I can't believe I actually get to be in your wedding!"

"You deserve it."

"Yeah, that's why you're the Matron of Honor," Maria said with a smile, "And if the bride will stop talking and shifting her body, I can get this dress pinned up a lot quicker!"

"Oh all right, sorry Maria." Riza said. "It's just that I am so nervous."

"That's understandable, and thanks for letting me be a bridesmaid," Maria said with a smile. "Where did you find the flower girl though? She looks so cute." Riza looked outside the window and saw a girl with short brown hair skipping around; she was only two years old.

"That's Roy's niece, she's Fina's daughter."

"I remember Fina!" Winry said with a smile, "I also knew her other sisters."

"Yeah, same here. Fina was the youngest of the children."

"I don't remember what happened to Calida though; I haven't seen her since I was five."

"She was twenty when you and Ed were born so she was in college, she may have visited her parents every now and then. If you want the truth, there was a reason Roy never tried a human transmutation. It was because of his older sister's mistake. Calida had a boyfriend who died when she was nineteen years old. Calida was an aspiring alchemist, just like Roy. She tried to transmute her boyfriend. She's just like Ed and Al's teacher, lost multiple organs. She will die one day."

---------------------------------

In the men's dressing room, Havoc was fixing up Roy's tuxedo. They were having a similar discussion as the women were.

"So, what happened to her boyfriend?" Ed asked, "Wouldn't he have become a homunculus?

"He did, you knew him well Ed," Roy said.

"Who was he?"

"He was the homunculus known as Greed."

"Ah, so that's the story behind him…" Ed said.

"I'd rather not discuss homunculi on my wedding day Ed."

"Sorry!"

"Calida had always been my favorite sister; don't tell Fina or Nina I sad that though!" Roy and Ed laughed.

"Hey, quit laughing, I'm trying to fix your tux man!" Havoc exclaimed.

"Sorry about that Havoc," Roy said.

"Why do you always call me Havoc? Why not Jean? You did before we were in the military and you call Riza by her name."

"Force of habit H-Jean," Roy snickered a little and Havoc rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for making me the best man," Ed said.

"Sure, I'm happy to oblige."

"I would have thought Havoc was going to be the best man."

"No, I wouldn't want that much responsibility," Havoc said with a smile. "Instead, I'll take the second best once again."

"Yeah, being a groomsman isn't so bad," Roy said. "Wait, what do you mean once again?"

"Simple; I'm always second best and I wouldn't have it any other way," Havoc said with a smile. "I'm your second best friend after Maes, definitely after Riza and of course Ed."

"Well I'm happy that I'm the ring bearer!" Al exclaimed from the corner of the room.

"Okay Roy, it's time, are you ready for this?" Havoc asked.

"I've been ready for this moment for the last thirty years." Roy walked to the alter and the music began to play. The Bridesmaid and Groomsman walked down the isle after the flower girl and ring bearer. After them came Ed and Winry and then finally, the moment of truth, everyone stood as Riza stepped on the aisle. Riza looked at Roy with a wide grin; she thought he looked stunning, she couldn't remember ever seeing a more handsome man. Any anxiety that Roy had disappeared the moment Grumman handed Riza to Roy. She looked so beautiful; to think that everything would come down to this moment, he wanted to kiss her and knew that would have to wait until the minister gave the okay.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Roy turned toward Riza and wrapped his arms around her waist. Riza gazed up into Roy's eyes, in his arms she felt like putty and his gaze made her feel like melting in his arms. They brought their lips together for their first passionate kiss and Riza felt warmth shoot up her spine. The flames of passion that had been there since day one now ignited and erupted within the souls of the lovers. It swirled about, binding them together as lovers and as husband and wife. Riza felt her body grow softer as all tension and anxiety fled from it. She wanted the kiss to last forever, but knew that for the sake of the wedding guests they would have to continue the kiss another time. They broke away from each other and rested their foreheads together. Riza gazed back into Roy's strong eyes. In his arms, she truly felt safe. In his arms she knew that she would always be protected and Roy would never let any harm come to her ever again.

"Riza," Roy whispered softly, "I think they're waiting for us to finish up here so they can go to the reception."

"Yes, I'm sure they are." They held onto each other's hands as the released themselves from the embrace. The weary guests then applauded and went to the reception area.

"That was so amazing and so romantic!" Winry squealed.

"Weddings always are," Riza said with a smile, "Especially when it's your wedding."

"I think she means you guys," Ed said. "You do realize that you stood there in a lip-lock for about five minutes, right? Just standing there, frozen in time it seemed. It made for a great photo opportunity!"

"Here, your photos will come in the mail, this is from one camera," A photographer said as he handed Roy and Riza a photo he took.

"Wow, that really is beautiful," Riza said. The photo nearly took her breath away. It was the kiss that she and Roy shared, standing in front of the setting sun. The minister apparently moved out of the way, probably tired from standing. It was then that they heard the clinking of glass; they looked over to see Ed standing on top of a table set up for the Matron of Honor and the Best Man to stand on when they gave their speeches.

"Oh boy, I wonder what Ed has to say about me," Roy said with a slight chuckle. Riza smiled and playfully hit Roy on his arm.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad!"

"As long as it's not 'Bastard _Fuhrer_ with a God complex' then I'm happy."

"Oh, he won't say that, I think he's past that point now."

"As soon as the Bride and Groom behind me stop whispering amongst themselves, I will begin," Ed said knowing full well what they were talking about.

"I'm sorry, please continue!" Roy said with a smile.

"Hey, I wanted to give my speech first!" Winry exclaimed as she stood up on the table. Ed narrowed his eyes and stepped down.

"Fine, make it fast," Ed said with a little annoyance.

"Heh, what should I say, where to begin? Riza Mustang, I knew her quite well, but not as well as some other people but still well enough. I wasn't exactly a close friend of hers for a long time, and it was sort of my fault because I yelled at Mr. Mustang all the time. However, when I spent the last few days with her I grew closer to her than anyone I can remember. I will always remember her for her motherly attitude."

"I don't recall ever acting like a mother, I've never even had a child before," Riza said quietly.

"That is not true Riza," Winry said. Riza's eyes widened and she raised her eyebrow. "Well, half the statement is true, in a way, and in a way it's not. I know, I know, you're probably thinking I should just get on with it, I'm just really nervous!" Ed sighed and rolled his eyes as he was about to step up on the table. "In the past week I noticed it more than ever, when we were being held captive you acted like a mother. You had the look of a mother protecting her young several times. If I screamed out you tried to comfort me, if the bad guys threatened to hurt me you always tried to stop them. You would have gladly gone before me, and that's something a mom would do. There was a time when you thought you sensed Ed in some kind of danger; your eyes became filled with a motherly concern for him. That's when it was most evident to me and what I like most about you is that you're kind, caring, and motherly! In fact, my Aunt Pinako always said that a woman would have a motherly attitude no matter what age and regardless of whether or not they were a mom." Winry stepped down from the table but not before finishing off with a toast to Riza. Ed stepped up on the table with a smile on his face and his glass raised.

"Here's to Roy Mustang!" Ed said, "I know what you are all thinking. How did some guy who constantly gave this great man a hard time for so long get to be his best man as well as adopted son?" Ed narrowed his eyes as the crowd nodded their heads and murmured amongst themselves. He tapped his foot until they stopped talking. "Anyway, he has known me since apparently I was an infant. He became my Godfather when I was five years old, only I never knew it. I will never forget how he always treated me, as well as my brother. Most of the time he treated us with kindness, and most of the time it was with wisdom. He tried to teach us many things throughout the years we've known him. He wanted us to learn certain things in life, and we did. The reason for me constantly giving him a hard time over the years was just because of his fatherly actions. I've always noticed his actions. They always seemed caring. The kind of care that a father would give to a son, even though I was never his real son, he still treated me like one. I suspect the reason had much to do with how long he actually knew me for. Don't think for a second that I don't agree with Winry about Riza either. I've noticed it ever since I realized Roy had a fatherly demeanor. I've even noticed the care those two had for one another and all their friends, they have huge hearts and they love their friends greatly. If you ask me I have never seen two people who belong together more than they do, and I am proud to have them as my parents. That is all I really have to say, thank you for listening. Here's to Mr. Roy Mustang, and here's to Mrs. Riza Mustang!"

"You see, I told you it would be good," Riza said with a smile as cheers filled the room.

------------------------------------------

"Brother!" A young girl who was four years old exclaimed as she ran into the arms of her eldest brother.

"Calida, what are you up to?" The blond haired youth asked his little sister with a smile.

"I want you to play me and Hayate!" Calida said quickly with begging eyes, "Come on Edward! Play with me!"

"Alphonse, keep Tricia away from the water!" A blond haired woman shouted, "She's only two years old and can't swim yet!" Ed and Calida looked to the ocean shore where they saw Alphonse chasing after a small girl with blond hair.

"It's not my fault mom!" Al exclaimed, "She won't stay still!"

"Roy, help Al would you?" The woman said with a sigh. Ed chuckled as he stood up with Calida in his hands. She had blond hair like her mother and black eyes like her father. Tricia had her mother's eyes and hair. Roy, who was sitting next to Riza and Roy stood up with a sigh.

"Okay Riza, but it seems like Tricia won't be going into the water," Roy said.

"I don't know, Dad," Ed said with a chuckle, "Tricia's energetic and adventurous." Roy noticed Tricia and Al running back up to Roy and Riza.

"Mommy, when do I get a new brother?" Tricia asked.

"What you don't like your old brothers?" Roy asked with a chuckle, "Or do you want a brother you're not going to be taller than?" Ed narrowed his eyes and looked at Roy. Riza smiled as Roy sat back down.

"Smart aleck," Riza said.

"Yet you still love me," Roy said with a smile as he quickly kissed Riza on the lips.

"That's gross!" Calida exclaimed. She patted Ed's chest, "I want to go play, now!"

"What do you want to do?" Ed asked. Calida pointed to a spot near the end of the beach, "I want to go explore that area!"

"Are you sure?" Ed asked, "That area is pretty scary. It has all that tall grass, dark areas and other things over there."

"I don't care, I'm not scared!" Calida exclaimed, "If big brother's there then I'm fine!" Ed laughed then looked to Roy and Riza. Tricia was feeling Riza's pregnant stomach. She was six months pregnant with a baby boy.

"Mommy, little brother kicked!" Tricia said, "I have another little brother who kicks in his sleep!" Roy and Riza laughed knowing full well that Tricia was talking about Edward.

"That's your older brother sweetie, and he's not all that small anymore, is he Roy?" Riza stated.

"I'm right here mom," Ed said flatly, "So, Mom, Dad, do you feel comfortable with me taking Calida to that grassy area?"

"Well, as long as you don't get to far away and make sure Calida is safe then I don't have any problems with it," Roy said.

"I agree with your father," Riza said, "Make sure Calida is safe, Hayate too."

"Okay, no problem!" Ed said with a smile as he walked away with Calida and Hayate. Roy and Riza watched as they walked off and smiled.

"She really does take after you, Roy," Riza said.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"She's not afraid of getting into trouble of course." Roy smiled at his wife as Alphonse and Tricia walked to a part of the beach to start building a sand castle.

"Who said I wasn't afraid of trouble or danger?"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe_ you_ of all people could be afraid of danger?"

"No, no I don't expect you to believe that," Roy said with a chuckle. Riza put her hand on her stomach and smiled, after four years of marriage that smile still made Roy's heart skip a beat. He watched as the wind blew her hair, he placed his hand over Riza's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Riza, you couldn't possibly know how beautiful you look to me. Have I ever told you how important you are to me?" Riza placed her head on Roy's shoulder.

"You tell me every day, in your words and your actions."

"Then I can tell you, I should have brought my camera with me on this vacation."

"You did, you're always taking pictures of us you know."

"Oh yeah, where is my camera then?"

"I hid it somewhere." Riza smiled at Roy.

"Where'd you put it?"

"I'm not telling."

"What can I do to get that back?" Riza smiled suggestively.

"I wonder." Roy took Riza in a hug and kissed her on the lips. After a moment, the couple released and looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I think with our children here, we probably shouldn't do much more than kissing. Seriously though, why did you hide the camera?"

"Simple dear, you are worse than Maes was when it comes to your family and children."

"Aw, you don't mean that do you?" Roy pouted his lower lip causing Riza to give the laugh that Roy loved. Roy lay on the beach towel and put his hands behind his head. "I remember being scared those four years ago, I wasn't exactly brave."

"I would disagree, you were very courageous. You and Ed both were very brave, if it wasn't for you, Winry and I would not be here."

"I think back then, we would do anything to save you and Winry. Even today, we would probably go to Hell and back."

"If that's not bravery then I don't know what is."

"Young love is a wonderful thing, though I almost wonder how it manages to survive. How Ed and Winry are still in love I don't know." Riza looked at Roy and raised her eyebrows.

"You do realize we both fell in love with each other when we were teenagers, right?"

"Yeah I suppose," Roy said with a smile. "I give those two an entire lifetime together, they are meant to be together."

"They're as much in love as we are, but I think Calida enjoys this vacation time with Ed. She doesn't have to share him with Winry for once!" Roy snickered in response.

"I can't wait until Havoc Maes Mustang is born," Roy said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, then it'll be a full house," Riza said with a chuckle, "Thank goodness for our home having enough rooms to accommodate such a family size."

"Five kids aren't that many," Roy said, "What do you say about having six?"

"Let's wait for Havoc to turn one before we think about another." Roy smiled and kissed Riza on the cheek.

"Well then, if you say so." Roy then kissed Riza's lips again before moving down to kiss her neck.

"You do enjoy kisses." Riza said with a slight moan. Roy lifted his head up with a smile.

"Yes, and I do savor them all. Four years ago I decided I went too long without being able to kiss you, and I'm never going to miss a day where I can give you a kiss."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, with that attitude though you better not start talking about how much Ed and Winry kiss. She went through the same ordeal as I did, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be able to get enough kisses either."

"Yeah, well, it better be a _long_ time before Calida and Tricia start kissing anyone." Riza laughed at Roy's words and smiled sweetly.

"You'll probably make a protective father, that's for sure." Riza put her hand on Roy's face and kissed him on the lips once more, "The best Fuhrer this country has ever seen. You are also the best husband and father in the world and a damn good kisser."

"I'm not that good, Riza."

"Don't lie Roy. You are and you know it." Riza rested her head comfortably on Roy's chest, "For the last four years you've not only made me comfortable but the whole country. There have been no wars, no attacks from any kind of homunculi. The people are on good terms with the military, everybody loves you! It's been four years of peace, and it will continue to be that way."

"I suppose so. At least I know the kids will live through comfortable and peaceful times, even Ed has no worries."

"True, come to think of it, he left the military four years ago."

"He didn't think there was any reason left for him to be in there. He had his arm and leg back, Al's body was returned, and he thought he might get into trouble because he was the Fuhrer's son."

"Now that would be impossible, the people respect you and Edward far too much. I think he left so he could spend time with his baby sister and Winry."

"That, and since we're both in the military we're not always home. That gives a good reason as to why he still lives at home."

"Mom, dad, take a look at the castle that Tricia built!" Al exclaimed as he and Tricia ran up to Roy and Riza. Riza and Roy looked over and smiled.

"You did a very good job Tricia!" Riza said with a smile as she hugged her daughter. Ed, Calida and Hayate returned from their escapade.

"Mommy, look what I got you!" Calida said with a smile. Riza smiled and looked at her child who held a large shell. Riza took the shell and hugged Calida.

"Your father and I will put this somewhere where we can treasure it."

"Riza, give me my camera," Roy said as he quickly stood up, "I want to take a photo of Tricia's wonderful sand castle! It's a beauty! Then we should take a photo of the shell then both the castle and shell! Then a family photo around them both!" Riza chuckled softly as she took the camera out of the basket sitting next to her.

* * *

And so with the end of one story begins a new one. Stay tuned for "Meeting Roy's Family" and I hope you enjoyed Flame and Metal! Thank you for reading and don't forget to drop a review! 


End file.
